


To Find Famiglia

by MassimoTostato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, Arcobaleno Curse resolved, Curse Breaking, F/M, Family Secrets, Harry is Skull, KHR universe, M/M, Post arcobaleno trials, Post-Hogwarts, Reborn as a guardian, Reborn is a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassimoTostato/pseuds/MassimoTostato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Reborn met a woman in a café who saved his life. Their flames mixed and they achieved harmony-soul mates- he became her sun guardian. They had a son together, but with the Estraneo Famiglia on the rise, they leave the child with James and Lily. When they return, they find the home destroyed and their son gone. Reborn leaves in a rage, his transformed wife in his arms. (part 1)<br/>Years later, Harry Potter learns of his parents. He is the Lord Potter and the heir of the Angelo family; an Italian family that was said to produce the most powerful flame users in history. On his way to find his family with Hermione in tow, he receives a letter from a man to come to a meeting and meet his new teammates. He arrives just in time to become the new Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull. (part 2)<br/>Sawada Tsunayoshi has just witnessed the end of the Arcobaleno trials. Skull is dead and the Arcobaleno are adults, but in pain. A woman arrives just as the Vongola medics are arriving on the field and tell them all to step away from Skull. She heals Skull and reveals to the others that she is a witch. No one believes her aside from Reborn. Skull soon wakes up and Reborn realizes that his past is back to haunt him. (part 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a trial story. I hope that if anyone reads this that they will be willing to give it a chance and that it will be slow to update. It's my third most important story at the moment, behind I'll Be Your Honey Bee and Greater Part of Valor.  
> Please give this a chance and feel free to leave comments on whether it's good or not. It's just something I write in my spare time that someone convinced me to post up.
> 
> I don't own KHR or Harry Potter.

It was the same thing every day. He would walk in the door, come to the counter, and order three espressos. Then he would take the first one, requesting the second in fifteen minutes and the third in thirty minutes, before taking a seat in the corner by the window.

Nothing changed about his order nor his seat. Hell, his clothing always looked spotless but it was always the same thing too; polished dress shoes, yellow button up, black tie, black suit, and a fedora on his head with a yellow stripe. Sometimes he would come in and the curl of his sideburns would be a bit loose, hanging down more than usual and looking damp, but they were always snapped back into place by the time he would leave.

He would walk in a seven in the morning, an hour after opening. Sometimes he would have a wait but most of the time he was the first in line. Amelia was the one working the counter most of the time, she'd been working at the shop for five years and he'd been showing up two years after she started working.

Now-a-days though Amelia was only working the counter in the afternoons. The morning shift had been given to a new employee, a Keira Peverell.

\---

Keira walked into the coffee shop and waved at Amelia, "Hey Amelia, are you working the brews or the case today?"

"Working the case today. Robert thought that it would be best to have Sol on the brews for a change. That guy never gets his head out of the case. I swear we sell more of the scones and brownies to him than the customers." Amelia said with a fond smile.

Keira chuckled and went to the back, putting her purse and keys away in her locker before grabbing an apron and putting it on, "Well, it should be an experience for him."

"Oh, Keira, that reminds me, you're in charge of the customers espresso today." Amelia said, grinning, "And it looks like it may be a permanent thing too. Robert says that you're the best at making espressos and lattes so he's having you do the ones for the regular customers. It should be fun, I mean, you have been eying that man for nearly half a year now. When are you going to get the courage to ask him out?"

Keira shook her head, "I couldn't do that and you know it Amelia. I'm already on bad enough terms with my parents, asking a man out is practically sacrilegious to them! I've told you how old fashioned they are. Besides, a man like that is probably already married."

"I haven't seen a ring. If there's no ring, then there's no problem. Either you ask him or I'll ask him for you!" Amelia said with a grin.

Keira blushed and shook her head, "Please don't Amelia! That'll embarass me to death and I'd never be able to look him in the eye ever again!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you better make me a latte, that's the only way I'll keep quiet!"

Keira nodded and went over to the machines, turning them on and preparing them for the day, "Fine, I'll make you one, but don't try to black mail me into it next time!"

Amelia laughed as the bell over the front door jingled.

"What's goin on then?"

"Sol, just in time. I was telling Keira here that she needs to woman up and ask that man out." Amelia explained while Keira sputtered in the background.

"Oh yes, most men enjoy women who know what they want. Think driven is the word, maybe determined? Hell if I know, but you should go for it, worst he's gonna say is no."

Keira shook her head as she finished preparing the latte and giving it to Amelia, "You two know better than anyone that I can't do that. It wasn't in my upbringing. Sure, my best friend in school tried to teach me how but I simply can't."

"Keira, I've seen you face down a robber and keep your wits about it but asking out your crush is too much on you?" Sol asked, walking back in from the back room. "That's ridiculous!"

"And you have both met my twin and his fiancée and know the completely different world's that him and I grew up in compared to you two and Lily. I just... I cannot do it because it is looked down upon by the society I was raised in. If my parents found out that I asked a man out rather than the other way around then I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore because I'd either be barred from the family or killed!" Keira explained, crossing her arms, "You both need to stop pressuring me on this, alright? He's been coming in for years and I've only been working here for six months. It's not like he's going to change his schedule. Either he will ask me out or he will find someone else. It won't bother me and it shouldn't bother you. Now, let's open up, it's nearly six."

She turned on them and walked over to the door, unlocking it and flipping the sign and turning on the neon in the window that blinked open. She turned back to them and smiled, "Let the day begin!"

\----

It was an hour later, a very busy hour, when the door opened and the man stepped in.

He wore the same attire as always and his sideburns bounced with each step. He had an aura about him that silenced the cafe every time he stepped in.

Keira spotted him as he walked up to the counter and smiled, a faint blush covering her cheeks, "Good morning, the usual, sir?"

The man smirked, "Yes, same as always."

Keira blushed at hearing the man's smooth voice and quickly typed up the receipt, taking the money and handing him his change.

He smirked before going to sit in his chair and she quickly turned around to make his espresso.

Once it was made she had Amelia take it over as a few customers had walked in the door while she was finishing.

The line went quickly and the coffee even quicker. Before she knew it, the fifteen minutes were nearly up so she rushed to the machine, making another and walking it to his table.

"Sorry, there was a bit of a rush. I'll take that." She picked up his old cup as she sat down his new one and turned to walk away.

"Thank you."

She pushed away the shudders she felt crawling down her spine as his voice washed over her. She was at work, she couldn't let people see her come unwound, especially just from a voice!

"You're welcome." She replied before rushing back to the counter.

Amelia grinned at her, "You have it bad."

"Was it that noticeable?" Keira muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

"Only to those who know what to look for." Amelia said with a grin. 

Keira groaned and let her head drop from her hands to the counter. "Why me?"

"Probably because it gives me something to do when there's no customers. Anyways, wipe off the counter and go take your break. I expect you back in fifteen minutes exactly!" Amelia said, tossing her a rag. 

Keira sighed and wiped the counter and the register down before making herself a cup of coffee and stepping outside to sit. It was still early morning so the heat hasn't quite settled in and the city was in the process of waking up. She smiled happily and relaxed back into the chair to watch the birds.

\----

Months passed with the same routine until, one day, the man didn't come in. That day turned into weeks and soon into a month.

Keira was becoming increasingly worried for the man and Amelia wasn't helping. She kept saying things like he eloped with some woman, or man, and now probably lived somewhere else. Or that the man worked for the mafia and got mixed up in a bust and arrested, but that was ridiculous, she'd been living in Sicily for a year now and never once saw a mafioso.

Mafioso were just stories, weren't they? 

She sighed and turned back to the register, counting the money and putting it into the money bag so that Richard could take it to the bank later. The day was over and she just wanted to go home.

"Hey, Keira," Amelia said, walking over to her, "Sol's going to mop and you have everything done so why don't you take off a little early today? You've been working hard and it's not going to hurt us if you leave a few minutes before."

Keira sighed and dropped her hands to the counter, "Am I that obvious?"

Amelia cracked a smile, "Obviously obvious. Look, you just need to go home, get yourself something to eat, and get a good night's sleep. You're wearing yourself out and I don't want to see you hurting anymore. So he disappeared, who cares? There's plenty of men out there and you're a beautiful woman. Don't get caught up on this."

Keira looked up at Amelia, a small smile on her face, "Thank you, Amelia, really."

Amelia laughed, "Don't thank me yet! You're still in charge of the register for a bit longer, and Sol has the day off so we're both working the brewers tomorrow."

Keira pouted, "Don't remind me." She set the money bag down and walked into the back, grabbing her purse and keys before coming back out, "I'll see you tomorrow then Amelia. Bye Sol!"

"Bye Keira! Take care of yourself, you hear?" Sol said, waving to her.

"I will!"

Keira walked away from the cafe and towards the store. She felt like having chicken with rice and veggies but she was out of rice and didn't have enough chicken.

She walked into the store and grabbed the things she needed, along with a few extra things that she was almost out of, before leaving. She didn't live far from the store or cafe, but she still couldn't carry many bags, mainly because too many got bulky and she was always weary of Death Eaters. She may have left the Magical World but she still had to deal with those bastards popping up now and then.

She made it to her apartment complex and went to the staircase to go to her floor. The complex mainly held elderly people so she tended to leave the elevator open for them to use.

She sighed as she went up the stairs, taking a deep breath. She stopped, foot hovering above a step. "What the hell?"

She set her groceries down and leaned forward, frowning at the small brown drops on the stairs. She touched it and looked closer, "Why is there blood on the stairs?"

She picked up her things and followed the drops. Moving faster the higher she got.

She made it to the top floor and saw blood on the push handle and threw it open, rushing onto the landing. The top floor only held two people, her and a neighbor she hadn't meet, or even heard.

On the floor between the doors was a man in a black suit, probably passed out from blood loss.

She dropped her things and ran over to him, flinging his arm over her shoulder and struggling to help him up, he was dead weight but she had been a beater on the quidditch team for six years.

She finally managed to get him up and to her door, "I'm so sorry." She propped him up by the door and dug out her keys and unlocked it as quickly as she was able. 

Once the door was unlocked she pulled him into her living room and dropped him on her couch before going to the kitchen and getting her first aid kit and some hot water and towels.

"Oh god, I'm not equipped for dealing with this. Why didn't I pay more attention to Madame Pomfrey's class." She rushed back into the room, being wary of the water, and pulled out a blood replinishing potion and forced it down the man's throat.

The man woke up, coughing as the potion worked its magic. 

"Oh god, you woke up."

"Where the hell?" The man looked around, his eyes were a little glassy and he was obviously not fit to walk. 

"Um, you were passed out in the hallway so I brought you into my apartment. I have a first aid kit but I don't know how to help you." Keira said. 

The man grunted, "Help me get this off."

Keira sat there for a moment before snapping back to reality and helping the man get his jacket off. She noticed the gun holster he was wearing but he just told her how to get it off as he took off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

When everything was off she saw what had happened, "You got shot, how did you even manage to get this far?"

"It was only in the shoulder."

"Twice! There's two holes here!"

"Are there exit wounds?"

"What?"

"Are there exit holes, if not I'll need you to dig out the bullets."

"You're being way too calm about this sir!" Keira stated, looking at his back to see one wound, "There's only one exit hole."

"Then there's still a bullet in there. You have any alcohol and a good knife?" The man asked, taking the rag from the bowl and cleaning the blood away from the wound, hissing when the threads caught the edges.

"Y-yeah, one moment." She went back into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of fire whisky she had in the cabinet and digging out a filet knife. "Will this work?"

The man snatched the whisky, twisting off the cap and taking a swig before pouring a bit over his wound, clenching his teeth. "What I need you to do now is take the knife and dig the bullet out."

Keira looked at the wound, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now hurry up and do it!" The man said, drinking down more of the whisky.

Keira took a deep breath before kneeling down and slowly digging the knife into the wound. She wiggled it a bit and it hit the bullet. The entire time the man was tense and his jaw was clenched tight. She winced as she managed to get the bullet out, more blood trickling from the wound.

She grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out a few potions and some gauze and tape, quickly cleaning and patching the man up. 

"That should be good sir..." She looked up at him but the man had passed out again. She sighed and sat back, looking closer.

The man had a strong jaw line, long neck, straight nose with a slight bump in the bridge, probably from being broken, and curly sideburns.

She gasped and scrambled backwards. It was the man from the cafe! She felt blood rising to her cheeks but she pushed it down and started cleaning up, grabbing all the used materials and throwing them into the trash. She rinsed the rag before remembering the blood on the stairs and the door.

The blood on the stairs had probably already been dried into the concrete but the blood on the door would need to be cleaned.

With a sigh she walked out of the apartment and to the door, stepping over her groceries as she went, making a reminder to pick them up before she went back inside. 

\-----

"What are you doing?"

Keira whipped around, knife still in hand, to see the man standing at the entry way to her kitchen. She let out the breath she hadn't know she was holding, "I'm making something to eat. Sit." She pointed at the bar stools, "It's almost done. I didn't know if you would be awake by the time I finished but I went ahead and made enough for you. It's just chicken with some rice and veggies, nothing special."

There was a brief silence before, "Renato."

She looked over her shoulder at him, a brow raised, "What?"

"My name, it's Renato." He said, "Thank you for helping me. I'm sure I would have bled out had you not come when you did. So thank you for that."

Keira shrugged, "It was the right thing to do. Besides, I don't think that Richard would appreciate me letting one of our regular customers bleed to death in front of me."

Renato tilted his head, "You are the woman who makes my espressos, are you not?"

Keira plated the food with a blush, "Yes, Amelia claims that I make the best espressos and lattes out of us four but I don't think so."

"They are very good. Better than they were before you made them and I had considered those my favorite but I enjoy the ones you make more." He picked up his fork and knife and started to eat. 

Keira blushed and dug into her own food with gusto, hoping it would hide her blush.

\---

When they were finished Keira placed the plates in the sink and went back into the living room, picking up the gun holster, tie, and fedora, "The shirt and jacket had too much blood to save. I'm sorry."

Renato shook his head, "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." He took the items from her, favoring his left arm, "I apologize for leaving blood stains on your floor and couch. I will get someone in here to clean it when the time suits you. I appreciate your assistance though and you are a wonderful cook."

Keira smiled, "Thank you. I wanted to go to culinary school here in Italy but I haven't the money. It's the reason I started working at the cafe."

Renato nodded, "I see. Well, I wish you luck on your endeavors." He walked to the door, Keira trailing behind him, "one last thing though."

He turned and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to her lips, "I would like to take you to dinner, to repay you for your time."

Keira looked up at him, a hand over her mouth and eyes wide, "Y-You don't have to."

"I insist. Will tomorrow at seven work for you?"

She nodded wordlessly, still shocked. 

Renato smirked, "I shall pick you up then." He turned and walked out the door, "Also, when it in public, please address me as Reborn. Buona notte mio Cielo."

\----

The next morning Keira walked to the cafe with a smile on her face. Even though it took a bullet wound to make her dream happen she couldn't be happier. She had a date with the man she had admired from afar tonight and she couldn't wait. 

She opened the door to the shop and walked in, "Morning Amelia!"

Amelia looked up and grinned, "Someone's chipper today, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, it's just a great day to be alive, don't you think?" Keira asked as she put her things away in her locker. 

"Mmhm, sure, so spill, what's got you grinning so much?" Amelia asked, leaning on the counter. 

"I have a date tonight!"

"Really? Congrats!"

Keira smiled even more at that, "I'm so excited. I mean, I'm a bit nervous, but still, it's crazy, me having a date!"

"Ooh, do you have an outfit picked for the date already?"

"Well, sort of. I was planning for a nice skirt and blouse combo or maybe a dress."

"Well you can't go wrong with a little black dress. But if I were you, I'd fix up my hair in some loose curls and a little make up. You have gorgeous green eyes and a little liner would make them pop." Amelia stated, "Do you know where you're going for the date? Is it going to be formal or informal?"

"I have no idea really. He just said he was going to take me to dinner..." Keira said, ducking her head as Amelia flipped the signs and unlocked the door. 

"Well you should ask him! If it's formal you don't want to be under dressed and if it's informal you don't want to be over dressed."

"I don't think being over dressed will be a problem, Amelia." Keira mumbled as the first customers of the day walked in.

\---

Things were pretty slow so Keira mainly spent her time cleaning the machines, cups, and counter until seven. When seven hit, he walked in. 

Keira smiled and went to the counter, "Good morning Reborn."

"Buongiorno mio cielo."

Keira typed up the receipt and handed it to Reborn who gave her the money. "I'll bring your espresso over to your seat in a moment."

He nodded, tipping his fedora down a bit, before walking over to his spot in the corner. 

Keira turned to the machine and started making the espresso as Amelia walked up to her.

"Mio cielo? When have you guys gotten to know each other well enough for names like that?" Amelia asked with a raised brow. 

"Ah, turns out he's my neighbor and he was hurt so I helped him last night and made him dinner..." She blushed and focused on making the espresso.

Amelia's eyes glinted, "So, he's your mystery date, huh? Gotta say, I'm glad you're finally getting a date out of him after how much you would stare at him. Be safe though!"

Keira rolled her eyes, "We're just going to dinner, not a gun fight Amelia, of course we'll be safe."

Amelia paused and looked at her, "That's not what I meant."

Keira frowned, "Then what did you mean?"

Amelia grinned and shook her head, "Eh, I'll tell you later."

Keira shrugged and picked up the finished espresso and took it over to Reborn, setting it down in front of him. "Here you are. How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. Though it will take a few days to get it back to proper working condition. My... employer has given me a week off to heal."

"Well, take it easy please, we don't need you hurting yourself anymore..." Keira said, smiling before going back to the counter.

Reborn chuckled and shook his head, if only she knew.

\----

Keira pouted as she looked at her hair in the mirror. It didn't seem to want to cooperate this evening and it was annoying her. She wanted to try doing the curls like Amelia suggested but that was a lot more difficult to do without magic to help her.

With a groan of defeat she picked up her straightener and took it to her hair along with hairspray and some gel. Sometimes, she really hated the Potter hair curse.

She heard a knock on her apartment door and looked at herself once more in the mirror, flattening her dress and pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Coming!"

She rushed to the door and opened it with a grin. "Renato!"

"Buona Sera." He replied, looking her up and down, "You look beautiful."

Keira blushed, "Thank you."

Renato held his arm out to her and she took it after grabbing her keys and purse and locking the door.

\----

They walked to the restaurant in silence, taking in the beautiful night.

They soon arrived at the restaurant, a little place with a small sign beside the door that said Ristorante di fiamme.

They were led into the restaurant by the host and soon led out onto the veranda and to a small table in the corner away from the other diners.

Renato pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, thanking him as he took his own seat. The waiter came over with a bottle of white wine and poured them both a glass before leaving.

"I hope you don't mind but this restaurant has a particular menu that they serve every day of the week. The menu for today is one of my personal favorites." Renato explained at her confused look.

"Oh? Really? I've never been to a restaurant like this before, it should be fun." She smiled.

Renato grinned, "I hope this experience is a good one."

The waiter returned and placed a plate in front of both of them before leaving. Keira picked up her utensils and tried it, "This is really good!"

Renato chuckled, "It's gatò di patate. It's the starter for this menu. Next is the soup which is maccu, followed by the pasta, cannelloni, the main dish is pesce spada alla ghiotta, and for desert tiramisù."

Keira smiled, "Tiramisù? Of course you would pick a menu with a coffee dessert."

Renato smirked, "Of course."

They filled the silence between meals with light chatter, talking about everything from the weather to their favorite books.

By the time dessert arrived they were getting along great and laughing at stories each other shared.

"So," Keira said as she scooped up a piece of the dessert, "Why did you ask me to dinner, aside from the obvious repayment. I know that you've caught me looking at you in the cafe for the past year and I'm curious as to why you chose now."

Renato sighed, "There is another reason, yes..."

Keira looked at him, a brow raised.

"What do you know of flames?" Renato asked.

"Like, fire flames? Or magic flames?"

"I suppose you could call them magic flames."

"Then not much. I didn't even know they existed until just over a year ago. I'm assuming that since you've brought them up you have them as well?"

"Indeed. Most are born with the flames but it takes certain people to unlock them and be able to use them. The flames are usually more powerful the earlier you unlock them but if you didn't know about them till last year then that disproves the theory. Your flames are strong, but untrained."

Keira frowned, "I've been trying to control them but they are more tedious than what I'm use to. Why do you care about my flames anyways?"

"There are seven types of flames. You have mist whose main characteristic is construction, cloud whose main characteristic is propagation, lightning whose characteristic is hardening, rain whose characteristic is tranquility, storm whose characteristic is disintegration, sun whose characteristic is activation, and the sky whose characteristic is harmony.

"Each flame has a certain color to it; mist is indigo, cloud is purple, lightning is green, rain is blue, storm is red, sun is yellow, and sky is orange."

"So you have the sun flame?" Keira said, leaning forward on her arms, "Your shirt is yellow and the band on your hat is yellow and you just seem to have a... yellow aura."

Renato chuckled, "Yes, I have the sun flame. The strongest in fact. And you, have the sky flame, the rarest flame."

Keira's eyes widened, "What? How do you know?"

"Last night when you were helping me your flames touched my own, urging them to start healing me without you noticing. Your flames and mine harmonized."

"What does it mean to have harmonized flames?"

"Usually it means that I become a guardian, a protector of the sky. But our flames also achieved harmony. A harmony between flames is rare, rarer for it to be between a guardian and their sky, but not unheard of. The harmony between flames is much like a soul bond because the flames are a part of our souls. That ours achieved harmony means that we are soul bound. That could end a few ways. We could ignore it and continue as only sky and guardian, we could go our separate ways and hope for the best, or we could accept the bond, which usually ends in a marriage."

"But it's a soul bond! You can't simply ignore a soul bond. It's impossible."

"You can, but it causes a strain on the pair and has driven one to suicide, which sent their partner into discord."

"What is discord?"

"Discord is what happens when the person rejects their flames for whatever reason. Sometimes it happens when a guardian believes that they have disobeyed their sky or when their sky is dying but it's not a common occurrence."

Keira frowned, "So, if I reject then you could die?"

Renato shook his head, "No, it's a possibility but I would remain your guardian which would be enough to appease my flame. I wish to try a relationship with you though. Yesterday evening showed me that and this evening just confirmed it for me. But if you wish to not continue a relationship I understand. But I will not force you into anything you do not want."

"Renato... I would like to continue this relationship as well... but my family, we are from an old line, and my parents do not believe in dating."

"Would you prefer I court you?"

Keira blinked a few times, looking at him, "What?"

"Since your family do not believe in dating that would mean they prefer courting, correct? If that is more favorable to you then I will do so."

Keira shook her head, "I can't force you to court me just for my parents sake Renato. Almost all courtings end in marriage."

"I'm going to be by your side forever anyways, so what if marriage is one more step? I already enjoy spending time around you, considering we've been here for four hours, and I want to spend more time with you. If it ends with a marriage then we get married. I told you, I will not force you into anything and I was the one to suggest the courting. If you wish for it then why not do it?"

Keira blinked again before looking down at her half eaten tiramisù, "I... suppose you're right. But you do realize that you need to ask my father for permission before you can court me."

Renato nodded, "I am aware. When would you like me to ask him?"

Keira sighed, "Oh god, I'll have to ask my brother. My father is usually at home with mother but I'm not sure if he needs to be at the ministry anytime soon. I'll call later to ask, will that be acceptable?"

Renato nodded, smiling at her, "There is no rush mio cielo. Now, come, the restaurant is closing."

Keira nodded, standing up and taking Renato's arm once more.

Renato paid and they started to walk back to the complex.

Keira looked up at the sky and smiled, "Renato," she pointed up, "that there is Orion and that there is Sirius, and over there is Regulus."

Renato chuckled, "You know about stars?"

"Only those few. Sirius is the name of my brothers best friend. His brothers name is Regulus and Orion was their father. Sirius taught me where they were one night when we were at detention in the forest with Filch."

"Why were you in detention?" Renato questioned with a small smile.

Keira rolled her eyes, "I got caught in the middle of one of their ridiculous prank wars and instead of James I was drug out to detention. Him and I are twins and when we were younger, before puberty hit, we were often mistaken for each other. Filch caught Sirius and James doing something and they ran so when he caught me and Sirius talking he ran over and gave us detention. It was horrible."

They stopped outside her door and she smiled up at him, "Thank you for this, really. It was the best time I've ever had."

Renato tipped his fedora down, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, "Buona notte, Keira."

Keira raised her hand to her forehead and smiled, "Good night, Renato."


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

Keira walked into her apartment, smile still bright on her face as she laid her purse and keys on the table by the door. She went to the phone on the wall and dialed Lily's number, knowing that she had a phone in her home. 

As it rang Keira went over the date in her mind with a small smile. 

"Hullo?"

"Lily, it's Keira."

"Keira! How are you? It seems like we haven't talked in forever."

"Well, it has been close to six months now. Um, I actually called because I need to speak with James for a few minutes."

"Oh, he's out on a mission at the moment. Some Death Eaters got a bit too close to getting Kingsley so him and Sirius took the mission to go after them. What did you need to talk to him about? Maybe I can pass on the message?"

"Um, I actually need him to speak to our father to see when a good time for me to visit would be. I have some important news and I need mum and dad there for it."

"It shouldn't be too difficult I suppose. James has been talking with your father a lot the past month or so. Something's going down at the ministry and the Potter family is trying to help push forward some legislation for halfblood rights while the others are confused. It's going pretty good actually. Hopefully this will allow those with creature blood to have a higher status than house elves."

Keira sighed, "We can only hope really..."

"Keira," Lily sighed heavily, "we miss you, you know? I haven't been able to visit because of the Order and James has been wrapped up in all of this. Do you think when you come to visit we can have a bit of girl time? We can invite Narcissa, I guess you two are still besties?"

"I haven't talked to her in a bit over a year to be honest. But that sounds good Lily, real good. Hey, I have to let you go, I have work in a few hours and I haven't been to sleep yet. I'll talk to you more tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll pass the message along to James for you."

"Thank you Lily, goodnight."

"Night Keira."

Keira hung up the phone and sighed. There's no way she could tell Lily about the flames. If Lily and James were really that close to Dumbledore then it would turn out horrible, worse if that information got leaked to Voldemort.

She turned off the lights and went to her room. Hopefully a good night's sleep would make her feel better.

\------

"So, how'd the date go for you last night?" Amelia asked as Keira walked in the next morning.

Sol looked up, "You had a date last night?"

Keira blushed, a smile rising on her face, "It was wonderful. He was such a gentleman."

"Oh? So it was that good? Did it have a happy ending?" Amelia asked, a lecherous grin on her face.

Keira frowned, "I don't know what you mean by that but he walked me to my door before going to his place. It was great, really, really, great..." She sighed wistfully and looked at the locker she had just closed.

"You're in deep girl." Richard said, walking around the corner, wiping off his hands.

Keira jumped and looked at him, "Sir! I didn't know you were here!"

"I got a late start this morning. An old friend called me for help last night at his restaurant, said he had an important guest so I jumped in and helped. Amelia offered to heat up pastries and such tomorrow morning so I'm going to be here for a few hours making some to toss in the freezer." Richard said, smiling. "So, you finally had a date last night?"

"Yes, sir!" Keira replied, smile returning.

"I hope he's good to you, otherwise we'll have to mess him up."

"Keira said he was a perfect gentleman last night, didn't even kiss her." Amelia said with a pout.

"No, he kissed me." Keira said to the surprise of the others, "he kissed the back of my hand and my forehead and the day before he actually kissed me, well, it was more of a light peck..."

"Oh, now I have to see the guy! To have such restraint around a beautiful lady. He must really like you." Richard said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad you got someone like that for yourself."

"He said he wanted to meet my parents too." Keira explained, "So I know he's serious about the relationship. So I may have to take a few days off, you guys won't mind will you?" She looked at them.

Sol shook his head, "Nah, I could do the coffees."

"I can get the register and cleanup." Amelia offered.

"I'll keep the case up. Won't be a problem at all Keira. You haven't missed a day and even picked up shifts when we needed the day for whatever reason, so it won't be a problem to give you a few days off. But I want to meet the guy before you hop on a plane with him, alright?"

Keira smiled widely and gave them all a hug, "You guys are the best! And he'll be in in a couple of hours so you can meet him then, officially that is."

\-----

The bell rang over the door and Keira smiled as she spotted Renato walking in. When he got to the counter she smiled, "Everyone wants to meet you, officially that is."

He chuckled, "Is that so?"

Keira nodded and waved Amelia over, "Amelia, this is Reborn, Reborn, this is Amelia."

"Well its nice to finally put a name to the face Mr. Reborn. I hope you're treating Keira good." Amelia said, shaking Renato's hand.

"I like to think I am, Ms. Amelia." Renato replied.

Sol walked up and glared at him for a few moments before nodding and holding his hand out, "Name's Sol."

"Reborn." Renato replied.

"Oh, let me get Richard!" Keira said, running to the back and pulling Richard to the register.

"Richard, good to see you again."

"Reborn! Been a while since I last saw you in person. How you been?"

"Been coming in here nearly everyday for four years now, don't know how you missed me."

Richard shrugged, "Probably just been busy. I've been working the back for too long. Keira was telling us that you're gonna meet her parents?"

"Yes, she tells me that they're a bit old fashioned and don't approve of dating so I'm going to ask for her father's permission to court her. I hope you realize what that means?" He glared into Richards eyes and Richard gulped before nodding his head, "Good, it's a bit of an unused term anymore but if it allows me to continue seeing Keira then it's worth it."

Keira blushed and ducked her head while Renato, Amelia, and Sol chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, just make sure you treat her good, she's like family." Richard replied.

"I will. Nothing will happen to her, I'll make sure of it." Renato said, an underlying threat to his voice.

"W-well, in honor of your relationship, you can have whatever you want today on the house." Richard said.

"Thank you, but I can't accept."

"I insist."

Renato and Richard held gazes for a moment before Renato nodded.

"The usual then Renato?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, thank you." Renato said before smiling at Keira and walking to his seat.

Keira smiled back and turned to the espresso machine to whip up his order while the others went back to work.

Today was a good day.

\----

Keira had just made it to the door of the complex when an owl showed up and landed on her shoulder. She smiled and pet it's feathers, ignoring the few strange looks she was getting from people and heading up to her apartment.

Once at the top floor she took the letter from the owls leg and started to read as she unlocked her door.

Leon,

Lily told me about the call last night. Sorry I couldn't talk, even now I'm writing this letter from my desk. The ministry has been busting my ass lately.

I talked to dad and he said that tomorrow would be best. I put a portkey in this letter that'll bring you to mine and Lily's home at nine tonight. That should be enough time to get everything done, right? 

Anyways, I took the next few days off so that I could talk with you some, I miss my little sister (I'm older than you by ten minutes and it so does count!)

Padfoot and Moony will be there, wormtail won't though, I know you don't really like him. 

Anyways, can't wait to see you,  
Prongs

Keira giggled at the letter before looking at the owl, "It's been a while Celestine, I hope my idiot brother has been taking good care of you. Let me get you a treat and some water, then you can head home, alright?" 

She walked into the kitchen and dug around in the fridge for some bacon and grabbed a small bowl for water before setting it out for the owl and opening a window.

She walked out of her apartment and went over to Renato's, pausing with her hand a few inches from the door. What if he wasn't home? She never did ask what he did. She shook her head and went ahead and knocked. 

After knocking she took a few steps back and waited. Moments later she heard the sound of locks deactivating and saw the door open.

"Keira?"

"I got a letter from my brother. My father is willing to meet tomorrow. Um, I have to explain a few things before we leave though."

Renato nodded, "Alright, come in." He stepped aside and held the door open for her.

She walked in and looked around. The place was extremely clean with a black couch and two black arm chairs in the living room with a coffee table in front of it. In front of that and to the side the walls were covered in book shelves. 

He led her into the kitchen and offered her a drink which she gladly took before they both sat at the small table. 

"So, what do you need to tell me?"

"What do you know about magic?"

\-----

A few hours and three glasses of water later, Keira finished her explanation and sat there, waiting. 

"So, your magic comes from your soul like your flame?" Renato asked.

"Yes. I suppose that when the flames surfaced they burned out my magic and took its place. It's the only explanation I have for it really."

"It would make sense. Both come from the soul but if you had both then they would battle for dominance and eventually kill you. The fact that the flames took over mean that the flames are stronger than the magic which could be attributed to the dying will flames. I'll need to look more into it to be completely certain."

"It doesn't freak you out that magic is real?"

"I can manifest yellow flames hot enough to melt metal in a second. Magic isn't that much of a stretch to me. Though it does clear up something for me."

Keira frowned, "And what is that?"

Renato shrugged and held out his hand and focused. Soon his hand had large claws and scales. "Never had an explanation for this till now."

"No way! Can you breathe fire as well?" Keira exclaimed, excitement written across her face.

Renato raised a brow and nodded.

"You're half dragon! That's amazing! I've heard rumors that it was possible but to see it is completely different!" She said, running her hand over the scales still on his hand, "I was obsessed with dragons in school. The scales look like a cross between a Hungarian horntail and a European dragon." She smiled up at him, "This is amazing, you're amazing."

Renato chuckled, "That's nice to know. Now, it's nearly seven. I'll make us something to eat then we can get packed."

He stood up and went to the stove, "How does ravioli sound to you?"

"Sounds great. Do you need any help?" Keira asked. 

"If you want to help I won't say no." Renato replied, looking over his shoulder at her and grinning.

Keira grinned right back and stood, yeah, things would be fine.

\----

"So I just have to hold on to this?" Renato asked.

"Yes, and hold tight. I'll tell you when to let go, and you'll have to trust me because if you over shoot it you could end up anywhere and it would take a little while to find you." Keira explained.

Renato sighed and grabbed ahold of the portkey, a quill, and looked her in the eye, "I trust you mio cielo."

Keira smiled, "Good."

They vanished from the apartment in a swirl of color only to reappear in the entry way of a small home.

Keira smiled and looked around. There were pictures from their days at Hogwarts and various other pictures of them all hanging out and many pictures of her brothers group, the Marauders.

"This is your friends?" Renato asked, looking at a photo on the wall. 

Keira smiled, "Yeah, this one is Lily, that's me, there's James right beside me. On the other side of Lily is Remus and the other side of James is Sirius. Peter wasn't in the picture because he was in the hospital wing at the time."

Renato raised a brow, "Why?"

"Potion boiled over and caught him. He was covered in boils for a while. He messed it up so the cure wouldn't work immediately and Lily and my friend, Severus," she pointed at another photo with her, Lily, and a lanky man, "he had to make a new cure. He's brilliant at potions, though he's a git."

They heard thundering steps running towards them and looked at the hall entrance to see a black dog running towards them.

Without thinking, Renato grabbed Keira's shoulder and whipped them around, her legs coming up to rest on his other arm as they finished their spin.

"Sirius Orion Black!" A man yelled, coming into the entry, "What has Lily said about running around the house?"

Keira laughed, "Remus!"

Renato glared at the dog as he carefully placed Keira back on her feet.

Remus smiled, "Keira, good to see you again. Sorry about Sirius."

They looked back at the dog and Renato was surprised to see it morph into a man.

"But Moony, I just wanted to greet Keira like old times!" Sirius whined.

"Then you should have walked instead of run. Lily was cursing you when you went running through the living room." Remus said before looking back at Keira and Renato, "Lily is in the living room, we'll be in there momentarily."

Keira grinned and grabbed Renato's hand, "Come on, I'll introduce you to Lily!"

"Does that happen often?" Renato asked as they walked.

"Sirius acting like he's five? Or him turning into a dog?"

"Dog."

"It happens often. If he thinks he can get away with it he'll do it. But don't worry, once Remus gets done with him he won't turn unless he's allowed to."

"Keira!"

Keira turned and saw Lily and smiled, "Lily! It's good to see you."

Lily hugged her, "Yeah, it's been, what, six months?"

"Close to it." Keira replied before talking a step back, "Lily, this is Renato, Renato, this is my best friend, Lily Evans."

"Soon to be Potter now." Lily said, shaking Renato's hand with a grin.

"He finally proposed?"

"Two years of courting and he asked a month ago. The wedding is going to be in a few months."

"I'm happy for you!"

They heard a loud crash and cursing from the entry way. Renato moved in front of Keira and glared at the entry. 

"Damn it you two, how many times do I have to tell you not to argue in the entry way! If we break something my arse is gonna be on the couch!"

"James Charlus Potter! We have guests!" Lily said before turning to Keira and Renato, "I'm so sorry Renato, they can be a bit childish when they're all together."

Renato nodded but kept his position in front of Keira till the three came into the room. With what Keira had told him about magic, it wouldn't be too difficult to fake a voice. 

Remus sighed as they all walked into the room, "I apologize. James hit Sirius when he landed and Sirius bumped into me and we all kind of fell..."

James scratched the back of his head and smiled at Lily before noticing Keira behind Renato, "Keira!"

Keira looked up at Renato, who moved, before running over to James, "Jamie! Been too long since I've seen you!"

"Awe, you've missed your big brother!" James said laughing. 

Keira rolled her eyes, "You're barely older than I am. Now come here."

She pulled James over to Renato, "Renato, this is my twin brother, James."

Renato held out his hand, "Chaos."

James looked him over before shaking his hand, "Uh, chaos to you too?"

Renato chuckled, "That is my greeting rather than saying hello."

"Oh. Well, shall we sit?"

Keira and Reborn sat on the couch, Lily sitting beside Keira, while James and Remus took the chairs and Sirius plopped down across Remus' lap.

Remus grunted and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Now, dad has insisted upon meeting at lunch tomorrow, usual place, you remember that little cafe off diagon, right?"

Keira nodded, "It's the one covered in wards and each table has a silencing spell on it for privacy, right?"

"Yup, that's the one. He figured you'd rather talk to him there than at the manor. Though if you want to talk to mum you're going to have to go to the manor."

"Perhaps after talking to dad..."

James nodded in understanding.

There was silence for a moment before Sirius sighed loudly, "Okay, everyone's thinking it, what's going on? You never bring guys to meet us and you had a row with dad before running off to wherever it was."

"Sicily, Sirius. And why do you care if I've never brought boys over anyways?" Keira asked, pouting.

"Because, you're the smallest of the Marauders, we gotta keep an eye out for you."

Renato rolled his eyes, "I am going to ask her father for permission to court her."

The room went silent for a few moments before Lily squealed, "Really?! That's amazing!"

"How long have you two known each other?" Remus asked.

James nodded, "Yeah, you're gonna want some people backing you on this. Dad doesn't know who you are so I doubt he's gonna let you court her unless we're backing you."

Renato and Keira shared a look for a few moments before Keira looked at James, "We'll tell you guys everything... but we need a secrecy spell and an unbreakable vow from each of you. The things we're going to tell you... if Voldemort learned of them, or even Dumbledore, our lives could be ruined. But I promise, if you don't want to talk to us at all after that, we'll leave and you'll never have to see us again."

James and the others shared a look before he stood up, "I, James Charlus Potter, swear on my magic and my life that I will not discuss anything that I hear tonight from Keira Dorea Potter or," he looked at Renato.

"Renato Ciro Angelo."

"-or Renato Ciro Angelo, so mote it be." A bright light circled him before he sat down. Lily, Remus, and Sirius all repeated it, the light shining around them before they too took their seats.

Renato looked them all in the eye before beginning. "Do any of you know anything about flames?" When they looked at him blankly he just sighed, "Flames are a... different form of magic I suppose. As your magic comes from your soul, so do flames. Only one can exist at a time in a body. Keira has these flames, so do I, and a portion of the population.

"There are seven different types of flames and they each have a different characteristics to the flames. Mist whose main characteristic is construction. Cloud whose main characteristic is propagation. Lightning whose characteristic is hardening. Rain whose characteristic is tranquility. Storm whose characteristic is disintegration. Sun whose characteristic is activation. And sky whose characteristic is harmony.

"Each flame has a certain color to it; mist is indigo, cloud is purple, lightning is green, rain is blue, storm is red, sun is yellow, and sky is orange. But you all won't be able to see the colors. You can only see the color when you have flames as well, otherwise you see nothing."

"Okay, so, what's so important that we had to make a vow?" Sirius asked.

Renato sighed, "Keira is a sky flame, the rarest flame and also, considered, the most powerful of the seven flames. Sky flames are highly sought after to either be used by people for distruction, to be killed, or to be forced into a harminization. Forced harminization causes the sky to become discordant and they will eventually seek to either kill themselves or the ones who bound them.

"The skies also gather guardians in the different flames. Storm flame users are typically the right hand of the sky but sometimes it's the flame who found the sky first. In Keira's case, I am her right hand."

"So you're saying that you harmonized with her?" Lily asked.

"Yes, in more ways than one, but I'll get to that." Renato said, "The reason that the vow was needed is because of this. Keira is my sky. I am the strongest sun flame user alive at the moment. I also happen to be the world's greatest hitman."

"Wait, hitman? As in mafia?!" Lily said, looking shocked. Keira was also looking at him in shock and he sighed.

"Yes, I work for the mafia, but I choose my missions and now that I have found a sky I will be doing even less missions. Many flame users go into the mafia because many are born into the mafia. The ones that aren't join later in life. I was raised into this life and, while dangerous, I can't imagine trying to have a peaceful life. To be honest, it's no different from your hit wizards."

"Is that why you were bleeding?" Keira asked.

Renato nodded, "One of the Estraneo famiglia got me as I was trying to get my partner out. I prefer to work my missions alone because my partners tend to slip up and get us shot. I ended up getting my partner out alive but I was injured. I traveled from the manor to Sicily and by the time I made it to the apartments I had lost too much blood and passed out. That's when Keira found me and patched me up.

"I didn't know that our flames had harmonized until we started talking. I was able to feel her flames in the room and see the glow around her. Her flames are untrained so they're calling out to other flame users at the moment so I will be assisting her in learning to control them. Anyways, that was when I realized something else as well. Our flames hadn't only harmonized, they had achieved harmony."

"Isn't harmonization and harmony the same thing though?" Remus asked.

"No, harmonization can happen with any sky and their flames as long as they are seen worthy by the sky's flames. Harmony is the flame and the soul calling out for another. I suppose, in a sense, it could be called soul mates, but it is more of a soul bond. I gave Keira the option to ignore the bond. It wouldn't kill either of us to ignore it and act like it's not there but she agreed to try so that's what we're doing."

"Wait, so you two are soul mates?" James asked.

Keira rolled her eyes, "In a sense, yes, we are."

"Well then, you have my approval." James said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, soul bonds are for a reason, if you two have one then technically no one can dispute your courting. It's Wizarding law that soul bonds trump any other contract out there." Sirius said, smiling, "So let me be the first to say congrats!"

Keira frowned and looked at James, "Does that apply for creatures and half bloods as well?"

"Yes, the ministry can't say anything against it no matter what. Bonds of the soul cannot be broken. It's the reason Sirius and Remus are able to be together." James explained, "Why do you ask?"

"Renato has dragon in him." Keira said with a wide smile.

Sirius threw his arms up in the air, "Son of a bitch!"

"What?" Keira said, wondering what was up with Sirius now. 

"You don't know? Merlin!" Sirius said, laughing, "No one can compete with a dragon."

"Sirius, what the hell are you talking about?" Remus sighed.

"It's a little known fact that dragon half bloods have big dicks. It's why so many purebloods used to drink dragon blood, it's like an upper for their willy. Mum would always tell me and Reg to drink it when we got married because the longer it is the more sons you get aparently." Sirius said, laughing. 

Keira blushed and Lily, James, and Remus looked shocked.

Renato, on the other hand, just smirked, "Well, you'll never know if that theory is right or not so you can keep dreaming cucciolo."

Sirius baked out a laugh, "Oh we are so keeping you! Welcome to the family!"

Keira hid her face and Remus and Lily slapped Sirius while James covered his eyes with a sigh, "Sirius, you could've waited until the fifth meeting or so to bring up dick sizes! Really, he hardly knows us!"

"Sorry Prongs, not gonna happen!" Sirius said with a shit eating grin. 

Remus sighed, "I apologize for him."

"You hear worse in the mafia." Renato shrugged. "Though I must say, no one has ever said anything like that to me, considering my record..." He smirked.

Remus chuckled, "I can imagine. Now, I do have one question. How can you be part dragon if you said flames burnt away the magic?"

"It's the soul." Keira said, a light blush still on her face, "It's a part of his soul, deeper than the flames can reach. It's why I'm still an animagus. My creature form is a part of my soul. Things like that cannot be taken away from you unless the whole soul is taken."

"You can still transform?" Sirius asked, grinning widely, "You have to transform! For old times sake! Please!"

"Why should I? You just embarassed me!"

"I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to!" Sirius pouted.

"I must admit," Renato said, "I am curious."

Keira pouted, "Ganging up on me, I swear." With a sigh she let the transformation take over, her body shrinking.

"A chameleon?" Renato said, holding his hand out to her, letting her crawl up his arm.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny considering she's protective of her family like a mother lion. She was the best at defense in the school too. When she came around no one would mess with any of us so we had already dubbed her Leon so when she managed the transformation with us it just stuck as her Marauder name. Kinda how James is Prongs because he's a stag, I'm Padfoot because I'm a dog, Peter is wormtail because he's a rat, and Remus is Moony because he's a wolf." Sirius said. "Hey! Since you're a part of the family now you need a nickname!"

"I already have one." Renato said, rubbing the top of Keira's head with his index finger. "It's Reborn."

James and Sirius stared at him, their eyes wide, "No way!"

"Like, the real Reborn?"

"Sirius, look at his clothes! The sideburns ! How the hell did we miss that the Reborn was in my house!" James said, smiling widely.

Sirius jumped up and looked at James, "And he's wanting to court our little sister!"

James jumped up, "We're going to be in laws to the Reborn!"

While James and Sirius were having their little freak out Renato looked over towards Lily, "Do they do this often?"

"Not in particular. Usually it's only after a successful mission that they act like this." Lily explained. "Leon? What are you doing?"

Renato looked down to see Leon walking down his arm towards his hand. When she got to his hand a bright light surrounded her and instead of a chameleon, a black and green gun. He felt a small tingle in the back of his mind and quickly took aim, shooting the space between Sirius and James.

They jumped away and looked at him in shock before seeing his gun transform back into Leon.

"Well, I don't think she really appreciated that..." James said, scratching the back of his head and looking embarssed.

Leon crawled back up Renato's arm slowly and curled up on his shoulder before falling asleep.

"Does she transform like that often?" Renato asked. 

"Never seen her turn into a gun before but she's turned into a lot of stuff. No one really knows how or why she can but McGonagall thinks it has something to do with her magic but it might just be that her flames affected it. I don't think anyone has ever managed something like this and I've never heard of someone animagus being able to shift like that and flames are the only difference I can tell." James said, shrugging.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, but without us being able to talk to others like her we will never know. As far as I know, no one's lost their magic and gained flames before Keira." She looked up as a come ran through the room, "Oh, it's midnight. I should show you to the room you and Keira will be sleeping in."

Renato shook his head, "I'll set Keira in there and sleep out here on the couch."

"Nope, you're sleeping in the room with Keira." Lily said, crossing her arms, "You two won't be doing anything other than sleeping in there so what's the issue?"

"Besides, she fell asleep in her animagus form so it's not like anything would happen anyways." James said, shrugging. "And besides, it's a big bed, you could probably fit Sirius and Remus in there too."

Renato sighed, "Alright, if you insist I will. But do not try to come into the room. I may not be on a job but my first instinct is still to shoot first." He gave Sirius and James a look.

Lily laughed and motioned for Renato to follow her, "They're excitable but they are good people. I'll make sure they leave you alone." They stopped before a door, "Here's your room. There's an en-suite bathroom and we usually have breakfast at seven but given that James has tomorrow off he'll probably sleep in but u should be awake. Anyways, sleep well Renato."

"Buona notte, Lily. And thank you."

He walked into the room and looked around. There was a window in the room that faced the front yard and then the door to the hallway as exits. He placed Keira on the side of the bed near the door since they were on the ground floor and someone would be more likely to break in through the window.

Their bags were on the top of a desk near the window, he assumed Lily had put them in there.

He laid his suit jacket over the back of the chair and laid his fedora on the table. He then took a bit of time unlatching the various bits of his gun holster before laying it on top of the desk by his hat.

He looked back at Keira and sighed before pulling out his sleep clothes and going into the bathroom, leaving the light off and the door cracked so he could hear what was going on in the room before changing quickly and folding his clothes as he walked back out in an undershirt and shorts.

He tossed his clothes in the chair and grabbed one of his guns, checking that there were bullets in it and that the safety was on before getting into the bed and placing it under the pillow.

He felt something cold touch his cheek and sighed as Keira curled up between his neck and shoulder.

His last thought as he fell asleep was, 'I should probably start calling her Leon.'


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet with Keira's parents and James and Sirius learn a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter and has slight descriptions of guns and different calibers. I didn't go into much detail with that though. If you know things about guns then you will probably recognize some things.
> 
> Also! I made a change, a really small one. Instead of Renato's family living in Naples, I changed it to Positano, mainly because I found that, in the long run, Naples wouldn't be the best place for his family! Anyways, that's the only change in this chapter!

It was just turning daylight outside when Keira woke up the next morning. 

She had remained in her transformed state all night and felt that she desperately needed a shower. Usually staying in her animagus form gave her the feeling of dry skin when she turned back. It was a disgusting feeling and she couldn't wait to feel the water wash it away. 

She crawled to the foot of the bed and jumped, transforming in midair. She landed silently and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower. 

As Keira closed the door, Renato's eyes snapped open. He had been awake for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the house and the wind outside. While the silencing charms on the room may have dampened the noise of the entire house, a single room could make a lot of noise if you were paranoid enough. 

With a sigh, he stood up and stretched while looking around the room. It was a decent size, about six feet of space on each side of the bed and about nine feet at the foot of the bed. It should be plenty for his morning workout. 

He rolled his shoulders and dropped to the ground, catching himself on his right hand and starting his push ups, making sure to keep weight off of his injured shoulder. Just because he had no missions for the next few days, it didn't mean he could laze around. 

XXXXX 

Keira looked in the mirror and sighed. Her hair would start sticking up everywhere as soon as it dried and she hated that. Her dress looked much better with her hair straight but that wasn't going to happen. She was just dismissing the idea of makeup when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. 

"Oh, you're up already!" She heard Lily say. "I have breakfast ready. Remus is already in there. James and Sirius tend to sleep in later." 

"Of course. Keira is in the shower and should be out in a moment. I will inform her." 

"Thank you, Renato." 

She heard the door close so she stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at the door to see Renato pulling his shirt off. He was sweating so his hair laid flat rather than the spiky mess it usually was. The white bandage on his shoulder stood out against his tan skin along with a trail of scales that wound around his neck and went down his spine and beneath his pants. 

"Renato?" Keira asked, fighting back her blush, "You can use the bathroom now, I apologize for taking so long. We should also probably change that bandage after you shower. I'm sure Lily has some things to fix it up." 

He turned and smirked, seeing her face flush red, "It's not an issue, mio cielo. I can change the bandage, I don't want to make you do it." 

Keira rolled her eyes, "I put it on, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine changing it. Besides, I apprenticed under the healer while still at Hogwarts. I may not have magic anymore but I do know how to patch you up." 

Renato chuckled, "Alright then, as soon as I'm out I'll find you." 

Keira nodded and watched as he grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed she rushed from the room. 

Lily and Remus looked up as Keira came into the dining room. 

"What's the rush, Keira?" Remus asked, grinning. 

Lily chuckled before raising her mug of coffee to Keira, "You sure got the pick of the litter, didn't you?" 

Keira rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up you two. Lily, could I use your phone? I didn't tell the others I wouldn't be in today." 

"Of course, it's on the wall in the kitchen, " Lily said, motioning towards the kitchen entry. "Breakfast is in there as well!" 

Keira thanked her and stepped into the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing the cafés number. While waiting for them to pick up, she glanced around to see if there was anything to make espresso. When she spotted nothing she wrote a quick note and called for a house elf, knowing James had one there. "Misty, could you please go to this address and pick up three espressos, you'll have to disguise yourself. When you return could you place a stasis charm on them to keep them hot?" 

"Misty will be doing so, miss!" Misty said, grabbing the note from Keira just as someone answered on the other line. 

"Amelia speaking." 

"Amelia! It's Keira. I'm sorry I'm calling so late. My father wanted to meet today so I caught a plane to London last night. It'll be a few days before I can come back. I hope you all don't mind. I was surprised and took off without thinking." Keira said, wincing. The apology sounded lame, even to her. 

"Well, at least, we know you're alive now! When you didn't come in this morning we were worried. I'm surprised your dad wanted to meet so soon. I hope it goes well. I'll tell Richard you'll be gone for the next few days, alright? But remember to call before your shift next time!" 

"Will do. Thanks, Amelia." 

"Hey, keep me updated, alright? I wanna know what happens!" Amelia said. 

Keira could just picture the wide smile on Amelia's face and shook her head, "I'll keep that in mind. I'll talk to you soon!" 

"Bye, Keira!" 

Keira hung up the phone and turned around to see Renato standing there. She jumped, startled at his sudden appearance, "Renato! When did you come in?" 

"A few moments ago. Lily said you were in here along with the food she prepared." Renato replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You've had your phone call now sit and eat. We're meeting your father at eleven. And you need to patch my shoulder again." 

Keira rolled her eyes but dug some plates out for them. "I suppose we can eat first. I'll ask Lily for some bandages after. It won't hurt it to get some air on the stitching." 

As soon as they had their food they stepped back into the room to see Remus was gone. 

"Where'd Remus go?" Keira asked. 

"Sirius stumbled in here still half asleep and drug him away. They'll be back in a few hours." Lily said, shaking her head. 

Renato hummed in agreement before frowning as he spotted a cup of espresso that hadn't been there before. He glanced over at Keira who chuckled. 

"I asked Misty to go to the cafe and pick up your espressos. Your other two should be under a stasis charm. Don't worry, I didn't forget your coffee habit." Keira said, laughing as he started checking it. "Don't worry, Misty wouldn't bring anything into the house that's been tampered with." 

"I am still going to check though I trust you, it is a habit that I would like to keep sharp," Renato said before deeming the espresso drinkable and taking a sip. "Thank you, I had felt that I would be facing the day without." 

"With how paranoid you are normally, I don't want to see you without it," Lily said, "I've only known you a day and I'm worried that Sirius or James will do something stupid and get shot. They don't really understand guns completely. They think shields can deflect bullets or some rubbish." 

Renato pushed his empty plate back a little and leaned forward, "I suppose it would depend on the strength of the shield and the type of bullet. A .45 caliber Fullmetal jacket would cut through many things like butter, including stone and metal. But a shield of any strength might deflect a .22 caliber bullet. I'm sure bb's would just bounce off of it. Perhaps we can test it out when they finally get up. I would like to see what would happen. It would be best to try the strongest first then move down to the weakest." 

"I suppose, as long as you don't shoot them. They tend to get cocky and they may annoy you." Lily said, placing her cup on the table, "Remus and I tend to hex those two a lot when they get on our nerves." 

"It was fun. I remember turning James' skin blue and giving him antlers for a day." Keira said, laughing. "And you managed to get him with one that made him break into song whenever Dumbledore or McGonagall were near." 

Lily laughed, "I forgot about that one! Severus made that hex just for the Marauders..." 

Keira frowned, "How is Severus these days anyway? Have you spoken to him?" 

"No, not since he called me a mudblood. Last I heard he joined up with the Death Eaters." Lily said, looking down at her hands, "It's horrible, really. He was such a great friend but when he was sorted into Slytherin and started hanging around Malfoy he just started growing distant. He was one of our best friends, I just don't know what happened." 

"Sirius and they took it too far. I doubt Remus will ever get over that." Keira said, sighing. "It was a stupid prank and I regret not doing anything." 

"You were in the hospital wing a lot those last two years. It's understandable that you weren't able to do anything." Lily said, placing her hand on top of Keira's. 

"It's still inexcusable." Keira said. 

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Renato said. 

"James and Sirius decided to play a prank on Severus. They sent him to the shrieking shack during the full moon and Remus nearly killed him in his transformed state. James got him out of there. He, at least, realized it was a stupid idea and could get people killed, but Severus ended up owing him a life debt from that. He never forgave any of them and Lily and I were drug into it as well." 

"A childish prank cost you both a friend but he was the one who decided to drag you two into it. You had nothing to do with it and had no way of knowing what was going to happen." Renato said, "The fact is that he is an adult now and can make his own choices and from what I understand, it was a stupid, rash decision that made him claim the mark." 

Lily sighed, "You have a point... I suppose it doesn't do to dwell on the if only's in life, does it?" 

"If you focus too much on the past you will never reach your future," Renato replied, pushing his fedora back. "Now, what else happened while you two were in school? Keira skimmed the major details but I haven't heard much else." 

Lily and Keira shared a look before they grinned and started in on various tales from their school years. Not noticing how Renato hid a smirk behind his hand at successfully derailing their previous conversation. 

XXXXX 

Sirius and James finally made it into the living room around ten. They both were still in their night clothes and seemed half awake. 

"Coffee..." Sirius groaned, plopping down in an armchair and taking the mug from Misty who had popped in. 

He took a huge gulp, not waiting for it to cool off, James did the same. 

"You do realize we have an hour to meet father, right James?" Keira said, looking over at his slumped form. 

"Isn't it, like, nine?" James asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes, "We should have two hours." 

"No, it's ten. Now, hurry up, both of you. Renato wants to try something and he'll need your help." Keira said, watching as they both seemed to perk up at that. 

"Really? Awesome! Come on Siri, let's get dressed!" James said, dragging Sirius away with him. 

"Sometimes I feel like the other woman." Lily said, laughing. 

"Oh, don't you worry about that Lily, James is as straight as an arrow." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, I need to get going. I need to talk with Dumbledore today. He wanted me to do a mission for the order so I should be back later." 

"Be careful, Remus. You can't trust Dumbledore completely." Keira said, "I know he's helped a lot of people but he tends to manipulate them too." 

"I'll take your word for it, Keira. He's been a bit shifty the past few days like he knows something's going to happen. I don't know what he thinks is going on but it's probably going to be another increase of patrols." 

Keira frowned, "Why would he increase patrols? The order is already spread thin as it is." 

"Paranoia does that to those in power." Renato said, "The number of times I've had hits on minor Famiglia just because they had a good run for a few months isn't that surprising. People with a lot of power start to fear those who had less but are gaining more." 

"Oh!" Keira turned to Lily, "Do you have some bandages and a few potions? A healing one for major cuts would be best." 

Lily nodded, "Of course. Misty," the elf popped in and looked up at her, "could you get the first aid from the bathroom and grab a healing potion, preferably the extra strength one?" 

"Of course mistress!" Misty said, popping away. 

"You're right, Renato. Ever since You-Know-Who has gained an upper hand in the ministry Dumbledore's been all over the place trying to stop him." Remus said, sighing, "You would think that, as the leader of the light, that he would know when his army is spread too thin." 

"He probably already knows but has no other choice." Sirius said, walking back in with James behind him, "Dumbledore likes to mess with every piece on the chessboard and sacrificing one for another isn't that big of a deal to him." 

Misty popped back in with the first aid at that point. "Here you go, mistress, and here's the potion." 

"Thank you, Misty." Lily said, dismissing the elf. She handed the things to Keira, "Why do you need these?" 

"Oh, I need to change Renato's bandage. And the potion will help, but won't heal it fully. If not for the flames, it wouldn't heal anything at all." She turned and held out the bottle, "Drink it." 

Renato took it with a frown, pulling the stopper out and smelling it, "Are you sure these will actually help? Most of these herbs aren't known for healing and I don't know what the animal is that's in it." 

"It's flobberworm and it will help, trust me." Keira said. 

Renato gave her a wary look before tossing the vial back with a grimace, "Tastes like shit." 

"It's not supposed to taste good, it's supposed to heal you. Now take off your shirt." 

"Keira, think you guys should get a room if you're going to do that." Sirius said with a grin. 

"Do what? Change a bandage?" Keira said, frowning. 

James rolled his eyes, "Anyways, Dumbledore may sacrifice people more than needed but it's for the greater good most of the time." 

"His greater good? Do you know exactly what his greater good is?" Renato said as he pulled his shirt off, "For all I know his greater good could be complete control over the Wizarding world. He may not be taking it over as You-Know-Who is but he could still be taking it over. Doing something for the greater good is never an excuse, no matter who you are." 

Keira nodded as she dabbed at the stitches with rubbing alcohol, "It's true. The whole reason we don't want him knowing about flames is because Renato determined that Dumbledore is a sky potential. He's never unlocked his flames so he can't really achieve a guardian bond but he can cause harm to unrealized flames. If he knew the power he had over people with flames then I'm positive that he would use it to his advantage to bring more people onto his team and manipulate them." 

James sighed, "If he has a sky flame then why did you never get drawn into this all? Don't sky flames help each other?" 

Renato chuckled as Keira finished placing the bandage on, "Skies rarely help each other. Sometimes they'll take a young sky under their wing and teach them but most of the time they end up warring against each other, especially if there are very few flame potentials out there. I've only felt a few flame potentials while we've been here and none of them are close to releasing their flames. I'm sure that when Keira's was burning her magic away, Dumbledore probably started distancing himself or making a nuisance of himself around her." 

Keira frowned, "Now that you mention it, he did act a lot less grandfatherly around me in my last few months at Hogwarts. I mean, I left to Sicily when I was seventeen and he had no qualms about signing the papers to get me out of Hogwarts." 

"You never told us that." James said, looking over at the others, "Did you guys know?" 

Keira sighed, "I didn't really want you guys to know about it, that's why. I mean, at that point you two were already courting and Sirius and Remus were getting bonded soon. I didn't want to throw that in to ruin the good mood. Besides, dad was already upset with me around that time. I'm surprised he even agreed to talk to me after that." 

"You should have told us, though, Keira. Maybe we could have figured something out? I mean, there was no reason for any of that to happen." Lily said. 

"And you're not the first one to break an arranged marriage, Keira. I had one up till I ran away from home. I wasn't really disowned from the Black family, I just never went back." Sirius said. 

"Lily, it would have happened regardless, you guys would have just gotten drug into it with me." Keira said, "And Sirius, you know how dad is." 

"Keira, dad was upset for a bit but he doesn't care anymore, especially when he finds out you have a soul bond with someone. Besides, he's been asking me how you've been lately and when I don't have an answer he's worried." James said, frowning, "I'm sure there are Death Eaters that are still after you." 

"I doubt they would show up in any of the main cities; Florence, Milan, Rome, Venice, etc. And I highly doubt they'd have a reason to come to Marsala. The main cities hold at least one of the main mafia families. Florence is where the Vongola Famiglia resides and Milan is where the Cavallone Famiglia resides. There are other famiglia but Vongola is the kingpin, the ruler of all the famiglia and the underworld. Cavallone is ranked up there with the Vongola since they are one of the Vongola's top allies. 

"Attacking one of the cities that Vongola controls would be suicide, whether you know it or not. Sicily comes under the protection of the Vongola, Cavallone, and Bovino Famiglia's, which makes it prone to turf wars between the famiglia, but Marsala, where Keira and I are living, comes under the Vongola's part of Sicily." Renato explained. "So if the Death Eaters came after either of us, well, I'd kill them no matter what, but Vongola would set their sights on them and destroy them utterly." 

"How would you know who's a Death Eater, though?" Remus asked, "Have you seen any of them?" 

Renato shook his head, "I haven't seen any personally, alive at least, but I have seen the bodies of a few. One of the Vongola Nono's guardians were attacked by Death Eaters and he killed them. I'm under a permanent mission to kill any that I come across." He pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it, "Besides, they pay well. Had it been a guardian of a sky with almost no guardians, like Keira, then the famiglia would be out for blood, but since Nono has all of his guardians it isn't as bad." 

"They pay you for killing people who came after a guardian?" Remus asked, "Are guardians seen that highly regarded?" 

Renato frowned, "I tend to forget that you all don't know everything. Guardians are rare because skies are rare. There are probably more active flame users out there than magic users. If I included the inactive then that would increase by sixty percent. Take Britain for instance. There is probably only 500,000 to one million magic users here. Add in the ones from around the world and you have nearly two million, considering Britain has the highest amount. Flame users, on the other hand, make up about five million of the population total. That's three million active flame users and two million inactive. Of that three million actives, only 20,000 of them are sky flames. That's less than one percent and if you add the inactive flames then you increase that number from 20,000 to 30,000 but that's still not even one percent." 

"Skies are really that rare?" James asked. 

"Yes. Most don't become mafia bosses, there are only about 10,000 mafia families around the world, only 1,000 in Italy and about 3,000 in Russia and 4,000 in America. The rest are scattered across the globe. But that still leaves 10,000 sky users out there. About forty percent will die from flame exhaustion, twenty percent from attracting other flames and being forced into bonding and eventually committing suicide, ten percent don't live till they're twenty, and the rest tend to rip their flames out. Some survive that and others don't but those who do live don't enjoy living and many commit suicide soon after." 

The others went silent at that, none of them knowing what to say. 

XXXXX 

Keira sighed as they finally made it into Diagon Alley. They had almost been late since their conversation had gone on so long. 

"So can you show us what you needed help with earlier when we get back?" James asked Renato. 

Renato sighed, "I suppose I could, depending on how it goes with your father." 

Keira sighed and grabbed Renato's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it." 

He squeezed her hand back, "I just don't want your relationship with your father to become any worse." 

"If he says you two can't be together then screw him. You guys have a soul bond and it's not hard to get proof of it." James said, shrugging. "The goblins can take care of it really quickly or, sometimes, a mark appears on your skin and you share that mark with your soul mate. It happened with Sirius and Remus." 

"I've never seen it." Keira said, frowning. 

"Probably because it's on their arse." James said with a grin. 

Renato laughed, "I suppose that would cause some rather amusing situations on their part, wouldn't it?" 

"They had to show Dumbledore at one point. Don't think he minded much really, but Sirius was bragging about how he got to moon the headmaster." James said as they stepped up to the cafe they were to meet Lord Potter at. "Alright, remember what to do?" 

Renato raised a brow, "I deal with men more intimidating than your father on a daily basis." 

"Yet you were worried a few moments ago." 

"Yes, of how he would treat Keira," Renato said, opening the door and letting Keira in, following behind her. 

"Hey!" James yelped, scrambling to get inside before the door closed. 

Renato smirked at him. 

"James, Keira!" 

They looked over to see an older man, probably in his mid-sixties though he looked to be in his forties, calling them over. 

Keira grabbed Renato's hand and drug him over, "Hello father." 

The man smiled before standing up and pulling Keira into a hug, "It's good to see you again, Keira. Your mother and I were worried when you left the country and James wouldn't tell us where you were." 

"I'm sorry father, I should have told you." Keira said, looking at the floor. 

"No, I shouldn't have chased you out. I let a silly alliance distract me from my family. I should have seen that you weren't happy." He looked over at Renato, who was standing just behind Keira, "You must be the man wanting to court my daughter. Lord Fleamont Potter." He held out his hand. 

Renato took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake, "Renato Angelo, sir." 

Fleamont looked him over before motioning to the table, "Sit, sit, all of you." As they sat down he looked at Renato. "Tell me a bit about yourself." 

Renato frowned, "What would you like to know, exactly?" 

"How you and my daughter met, your occupation, and a bit about your family. I have heard about an Angelo family, but it's been a while." Fleamont said. 

"I, officially, met Keira outside my apartment a few days ago. She and I are the only ones renting the top floor of the complex and hasn't realized we lived near each other. I have known her, and made small talk, for nearly a year as she works at a cafe I have frequented for the past four years. I was injured and bleeding badly so she took me in and patched me up. While she was patching me up, I felt something clink inside of me and realized that she was my soulmate. I asked her to dinner the next day and we talked for hours and got along great. She has made me laugh and smile more in the past few days than I have in years." Renato explained. 

The waitress came over then, stepping through the silencing wards around the table only when they acknowledged her, and took their orders before leaving. 

"And what of your job?" Fleamont asked, "Did you get injured from it?" 

"I'm not going to lie, I did get injured from it. Typically, I'm considered untouchable, but I was given a partner for this mission and he was too new for such a high-level one. He was killed and I was swarmed. I finished the mission but I was shot in the process." 

"And what job would put you in that situation?" 

"I'm a hitman. I've been called the Worlds Greatest Hitman since I was fifteen and have held that title since. I have been injured on multiple occasions and tortured more than enough but I have not failed one mission since I started at the age of twelve." Renato said. 

"Why do you have this job? It seems dangerous." Fleamont said, frowning, "It also sounds like you have many enemies, some who may come after my daughter since she is associated with you." 

Renato shook his head, "It is a possibility but it's unlikely to happen. No one knows my real name and the town we live is under the protection of one of my more frequent employers. If anyone attacks I will be more than able to handle it and I plan to teach Keira how to defend herself." 

"Women should not be made to fight." Fleamont said, frowning. 

"I agree, but in a situation that calls for it, one should be able to defend themselves and get away. Usually, I prefer women to work from the shadows and out of the line of fire, the front lines are for men in my book, but a woman shouldn't be left defenseless if someone attacks with no one around." 

Fleamont nodded, "I suppose you are correct." He paused as the waitress came up with their food and drinks and left. "Now, what of your family? Are they aware of what you do?" 

"My family support me, no matter what. I am the first of my family to have such strong blood since my great-great grandfather Piero. The Angelo family started to collapse with my relative Tommaso. He was the last leader because his sons, Donato and Piero, were unable to take the throne. Donato died early in life and Piero was cursed before Tommaso died and became unable to take over. Tommaso died when my great grandfather Carlos was three and by the time he was old enough to take over, they realized he didn't have the right magic to do so. No one has had the right magic since so the throne has been pushed to the side and the once great family has nearly been forgotten. 

"My father, Severino, was thought to be able to take over but he too had the wrong blood and my grandfather Alessio was to blame. He married a northern Italian woman by the name of Emilia and the new blood was thought to bring in the right magic but it was unsuccessful and my aunt Giuliana was cast from the family for not having the magic while my father was put under pressure and forced into a loveless marriage. He took his own life when I was ten and it was that which awoke my own magic. 

"My mother was accepting of it, having the same magic as myself, and taught me how to use it. The strength of it brought attention to me and my family so I usually ended up in many street fights in Palmero, where I grew up. But a man showed up and taught me everything he could within the two years he was there. 

"He was the one who helped me when I committed my first hit, my first kill, and he was the one to help my family get to a safer location in Positano. My brothers and sister are happy there and able to attend school and college unlike I was. I send them money as often as I can and visit during the holidays. They are happy and they are thankful that I am safe, but they know that they wouldn't be where they are now if it wasn't for what I went through so they accept me for who I am." 

"Then I suppose I will allow you to court my daughter." Fleamont said, pushing his plate to the side a little, "But, I wish for you to meet and talk to my wife as well. Perhaps dinner at the manor?" 

Keira blinked, "Wait, you accepted that easily?" 

"Of course," Fleamont said, raising a brow, "You two have a soul bond so I would accept even if I didn't like him but I would be honored to have him as a son-in-law. But your mother also has say in it. Besides, it seems that you two are getting along fine and there have been quicker courtings than yours before. I know that Abraxas Malfoy courted his wife after knowing her a day and married after knowing her a month and they didn't have a soul bond assisting things." 

He glanced back at Renato, "I would like to know what you have refrained from telling me, though. I can understand that you do not trust this cafe to tell me everything, but I would like to know everything once we are inside the manor." 

"If you are willing to do an unbreakable vow to never tell anyone what I tell you then I would have no problem telling you everything." Renato said, "But the information I have is under omerta, our statue of secrecy, and I will not tell unless I know for sure that it is under no threat of being released. James and the others already know." 

Fleamont looked over at James, "Is this true?" 

James nodded, "It is. The information that he has cannot get into anyone else's hands. Once the vow is made though you cannot talk about anything that Renato tells you that pertains to what he or Keira do that involves it. It seems like a risk but it is one I was willing to take and I don't regret it. The thought of You-Know-Who getting ahold of this, or even Dumbledore, is frightening and could change the course of the war. It also involves why Keira lost her magic." He paused, "If you were to ask me whether or not the vow was necessary then I wouldn't hesitate to tell you, yes, but I will tell you that knowing everything that he has to say... it changed my opinion of him." 

Renato looked at James with a brow raised. 

James chuckled, "Not in a bad way. Just, now I know that you really can take care of my sister, and I know that if you were to teach her then she would be able to defend herself better than anything. But I also know that you would do everything in your power to protect her if you had to, even if it cost you your life. And that's why I trust you with her." 

Renato nodded, accepting the compliment, "Thank you." 

James nodded back. 

Fleamont sighed, "Alright. Come to the house at seven tonight. We will have dinner and discuss your courtship and work out a time plan for how long it should last. With the war going on I'd rather not have your courtship lasting as long as James and Lily's has but I don't want it done too soon. As soon as Euphemia has her say of it, we'll get it official with the goblins." He looked at James, "This will be a family ordeal so bring Lily, Sirius and Remus along with you." 

"Remus is in a meeting with Dumbledore." James said, "Something about getting him a job." He gave a pointed look at that, "And it should be later tonight when he returns. If he's there before we leave we'll bring him but if he isn't then I'll leave a note, in case he gets back before we do." 

Fleamont nodded, "That should work. Now, I need to go speak with the Goblins." He stood up and held his hand out to Renato once more, "It was good meeting you, Renato." 

Renato shook his hand, "You as well. I hope that I can meet your expectations." 

"You already have." Fleamont said, chuckling before pulling James and Keira into a hug and leaving. "Remember, seven tonight!" 

XXXXX 

"So what did you need help with, Renato?" James asked as soon as they made it back to the house. 

Sirius perked up, having forgotten all about the previous conversation, "Yeah! You left before we could help!" 

Renato sighed, "Let me get a few things from our room." He turned and walked down the hall to grab his guns and ammunition from his bags. 

"So, what's the verdict?" Lily asked. 

"Father approves of him. We're going to have dinner at the manor tonight, though, so that mother can meet him. Father said to bring everyone, but when I told him that Remus would be at a meeting until late he said to bring him if he was here or leave a note in case he arrived back before we did." 

Lily nodded, "Knowing Dumbledore, it could take all night." 

"Unfortunately." Keira agreed, "Though I believe that father assumed Remus wouldn't show up tonight anyways, what with the full moon being so close." 

Sirius grimaced, "Yeah, it's only three days away. Hope Dumbles realizes that before he puts Remus on a mission." 

"Has he thought about taking the wolfsbane potion?" Keira asked, "Surely someone could brew it." 

Lily frowned, "The only one able to brew it would be Severus and I doubt he would be willing to without a hefty price. Sirius and James still go with Remus on the night of the full moon to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or himself." 

"At least, he still has them. I hate that he has to go through this." Keira said, sighing. 

Renato walked back out with a case slung over his shoulder and raised a brow at the tense atmosphere. "Did I miss something?" 

"The full moon is coming up in a few days." Lily said. 

Renato nodded in understanding, "You all do what you can. It's better than him fighting through it by himself. I know people who would kill him without batting an eye at it, even if he was a friend or lover." He turned towards the door, "James, Sirius, follow." 

The pair scrambled to follow after him and Lily and Keira shared an amused look before following after them. 

XXXXX 

Once outside, Renato set his case down and turned to face the pair. "Lily tells me that you think guns are some type of toy that can't hurt you. She has asked me to demonstrate a few." 

He pulled out a gun and showed it to them, "This is the Smith & Wesson 500 magnum. It fires a .50 caliber bullet. This gun is a revolver, which means it doesn't take a magazine and holds only five bullets. It fires a bullet at almost two thousand feet per second and can do a huge amount of damage. 

"If not held correctly it could potentially take off a finger or break your nose. In worse case scenarios it could blow up in your hand or the recoil could cause the gun to fling back and shatter your skull." He pointed it at one of the smaller trees, about four inches in diameter, and shot, causing the tree's trunk to shatter where the bullet entered and fall over. "Lily says that you think that a shield could protect you from this. I want you both to put up your most powerful shields, have them overlap a bit. I will shoot that part that overlaps." 

James and Sirius looked at each other before pulling out their wands and throwing up a protego. 

Renato took aim and shot. The bullet easily shattered the shield and went into the thick oak tree behind them. 

The pair looked at each other before looking at Renato and gulping. 

"O-Okay, I think I get it now..." James said, looking wary. 

Renato shook his head, "That's the most powerful caliber I have on me, but you get to help me test the others. If I run into any Death Eaters I want to know what calibers will work on the shields. Going with how that shield shattered, I'm going with it will shatter any of them." 

He pulled a new gun out, this time, it was the one out of his holster. "This one is my preferred handgun. It's the one I use on most of my missions. It's a .45 caliber Glock 30. It holds ten rounds in its magazine. It can easily kill a person and at close range will blow out the back of a grown man's head." He held it up and pointed at the same spot, "Throw up your shields." 

Nearly as soon as the shield's were up, they shattered. The bullet sliced through them and into the tree, hitting the previous bullet. 

"This one," He held up another gun from his case, "Is an Astra A-60. It's a semi-automatic pistol which fires either .380 ACP or .32 ACP cartridges. Its magazine can hold either twelve or thirteen rounds. It's a Spanish military gun. Throw up your shields." 

They tossed their shields up, standing away from the middle, and watched as he aimed and fired in the same spot. This time, the bullet seemed to struggle before finally breaking through. It all took less than two milliseconds, but the pause was enough for Renato to notice. 

He frowned and placed it to the side, "It seems that that cartridge wouldn't be the best to use." 

"It cut through the shield like the others, though," Sirius said, glancing at James, "Didn't it?" 

James shrugged. 

"It struggled for a few milliseconds before doing so, though. In battle, a few milliseconds could mean life or death, I'm not willing to risk that." Renato said before picking up another, "This is a Beretta 70, made in Italy. It's a semi-automatic as well and it can fire .32 ACP, .380 ACP, and .22 LR. For this demonstration, though, I will be using the .22 LR." 

At this point, Sirius and James already had their shields up. 

Renato smirked and fired the gun, only for the bullet to hit the shield and fall to the ground. 

James and Sirius looked down at the little piece of metal in astonishment before looking back up at Renato. 

"A little piece of metal did all that damage?" Sirius asked. 

"Of course. Did you think it was a spell or something?" Renato asked, raising a brow as he walked over and picked up the bullet. 

James and Sirius blushed and scratched the back of their heads, "Uh..." 

Renato rolled his eyes, "Of course it was a piece of metal, I don't have magic. Though I wonder if this would be able to pierce your shield with my flames added to it..." 

James and Sirius sighed before putting their shields up again, "Go ahead." They muttered. 

Renato smirked and channeled his flames into the muzzle and around the bullet before firing. This time, it shattered the shield and placed a hole the size of a golf ball through the tree before bouncing off the wards, though they did ripple. 

James blinked, "You almost took out the wards!" 

"At least, I know that I could take them down if needed," Renato said flippantly as he put away his guns. 

James and Sirius shook their heads before looking over at Keira. 

"Your boyfriend is crazy," Sirius said. 

"Very crazy," James repeated. 

Keira rolled her eyes and looked at Lily, "Should we go have some tea?" 

Lily nodded, "That sounds wonderful!" 

Renato chuckled and picked up his suitcase, "I would prefer coffee." 

Keira smiled, "Of course!" 

They walked inside, leaving Sirius and James standing in the yard with their jaws dangling. 

XXXXX 

Renato wasn't one to meet the parents. He hadn't stayed with any of his other conquests long enough to meet their parents. But Keira was different. He actually saw a future with her and meeting both her parents, especially since it seemed her mother had more say in things than her father, was as intimidating as it had been when he was fifteen and meeting Nono for the first time. 

"You don't need to worry. Mother will love you." Keira said, walking up to him and smoothing down his suit lapels and adjusting his tie, which he had messed up with his nerves. "If father likes you then mother surely will. She's a bit overprotective but once she knows everything she'll start planning the wedding. She's already planning James and Lily's. And if they don't approve of you when they know everything then we'll just go and get married elsewhere when we're ready." 

"I wouldn't drag you away from your parents like that, Keira." Renato said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

Keira smiled. "You wouldn't, Renato. I know how important family is to you but it they don't approve of my soul mate then they can't be considered family to me. Family loves you no matter what and they approve of your choices, knowing that you need to make them for yourself." 

Renato chuckled, "I suppose, but they are still your parents and I would rather them like me." 

"I'd like them to like you too." Keira said, smiling wider. "Now, come on. We need to get to the living room. We're going to side-along apparate so you'll be going with James and I'll be going with Lily. Don't worry, though, it's perfectly safe. Now, if you were going with Sirius I'd worry but James is great at side-along and Lily has some essence of dittany if anything bad happens." 

Renato raised a brow, "And what could happen?" 

"Ready to go?" James asked as they rounded the corner, Renato still looking unsure. 

"Yes, we are." Keira said, pushing Renato to stand beside James, "Really, don't worry." 

He frowned and looked at James, "And how do we... apparate?" 

"Oh, thought Keira explained. It's like being shoved into a very small tube and stretched out. It doesn't hurt but it feels weird. And most people puke their first time." 

Renato looked over at Keira, who smiled and grabbed Lily's hand before disappearing with a pop. He glanced back at James, who held out his arm. With a grimace, he grabbed it. 

With a sickening twist, they shot off and nearly instantaneously landed in the parlor of a Manor house. 

Renato jerked away from James and groaned, "That felt... weird." 

"Not gonna puke are you?" James asked, pulling Lily to him. 

"No, I'm not going to. I've been through worse." Renato said, taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair before putting it back on his head, "I'll be fine." 

Keira walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure? We could get something..." 

"I'm fine, really." Renato said, looking towards the entryway to see Fleamont standing there grinning. 

"Well, you took it better than most of the others on their first attempt." He said, stepping into the room and greeting the others, "Come, dinner is ready." 

Keira took Renato's arm and smiled up at him before trailing after the others with him. 

XXXXX 

Euphemia wasn't what Renato was expecting. She reminded him of his own mother, Valentina. It was nice. 

"So, should we take the vow now?" Fleamont asked as the dishes from dessert disappeared. 

Keira nodded, "It would be best." 

James looked over at his parents, "It's best if you both know exactly what you're getting from this. You are going to be learning something that could, possibly, change the course of the war for the worse if either Dumbledore or you-know-who get ahold of it. You are respecting their wishes of not revealing anything to anyone." 

Fleamont stood and took out his wand, "I, Lord Fleamont Harrison Potter, swear on my magic and my life that I will not discuss anything that I hear tonight from Keira Dorea Potter or," he looked at Renato. 

"Renato Ciro Angelo." Renato said, leaning back into his chair a bit. 

"Renato Ciro Angelo, so mote it be." 

Euphemia stood up and took out her wand, "I, Lady Euphemia Miriam Potter, swear on my magic and my life that I will not discuss anything that I hear tonight from Keira Dorea Potter or Renato Ciro Angelo, so mote it be." 

They both sat down after that and Renato leaned forward onto his elbows, "Well then, let me tell you everything. As I have already told the marauders and Lily, the world that I come from is far more secretive than this world and there is a higher price at stake if you speak of it. Breaking the Omerta is punishable by, not only, the death of you, your family, and those you told, but also, torture for many years before your eventual death. 

"Keira has told me of your Azkaban and I must say that it sounds much kinder than Vendicare. Those who break the Omerta tend to end up in the Vendice's water prison with some of the most dangerous criminals. In the water prison you lose your muscle mass, you cannot hear, and you cannot see. You are trapped in your mind and you feel the suffocation of the water on your body but you can do nothing about it. 

"When I said I wished for you to take the vow, I trust you to not speak of anything that I'm about to tell you. That is why I requested you all take the oath. You may speak to the people at this table about it, along with Remus, but no one else." At their silent nods, he sat back again, taking a drink of his wine, "I work for the mafia and am considered the World's Greatest Hitman, and that isn't bragging. I have taken hits all around the world and am known by my cover name, Reborn." 

"Wait, you're Reborn?" Fleamont said, eyes wide. At Renato's nod, he sat back, "Holy shit." 

Renato chuckled, "Sirius and James had nearly the same reaction to that. Anyway, along with my hitman status, I am also part dragon. My grandmother, Emilia, was a descendant of a dragon and it was passed down to her children, then to myself. I am capable of the transformation but it takes a lot to transform. Keira has said that it's only because the transformation is bound to my soul and flames instead of my blood. 

"Now, to the important part. There is a group of humans who possess a different type of... magic, I suppose. It's different from what you possess as it takes the form of flames. These flames are incredibly hot and only able to be seen by others who have flames activated. 

"These flames are separated into seven types; sky, storm, sun, rain, mist, lightning, and cloud. They each have different properties and different positions in the hierarchy. 

"Sky flames are considered royalty because of their rareness and their ability. They are the harmony, they are the leaders, they bring the others together. Most have a powerful insight and are able to propel themselves through the air with their flames. Keira has a hard sky, which means that she's powerful, but much more volatile than normal sky flame users. 

"Storm flames tend to be the second in command. They typically find the sky before any other flame user and many are overprotective, though most grow out of it. They have disintegration and the ability to disintegrate dying will flames." 

"They can disintegrate flames?" Fleamont asked, looking interested. 

"Yes, they are able to use their flames to assist healing at times. They can break down foreign flames so that others can heal the wound. Or they can use it during battle and disintegrate enemies attacks." Renato explained. 

"It sounds useful." 

"Typically, they are. But common storms are volatile and prone to anger, much like their namesake." 

Fleamont nodded in understanding, "So young storms are difficult to deal with?" 

"Extremely so," Renato said. "Anyways. Rain flames are the tranquility; the calming rain. Their abilities are appeasement and dulling. They can rob an enemy of their strength and capacity of movement and they have been known to be able to form ice in an attack. They are, typically, able to defuse arguments because of their calm and laid back nature. 

"Lightning flames tend to use hardening. It allows them to harden their skin or their weapons as well as use electricity in their attacks. It's useful as they're able to take a lot of damage before they're knocked down. 

"Cloud flames have propagation for their ability, which allows them to increase and replicate things. They are usually best at making things like a force field or a cyclone, anything that could possibly cover a large area. 

"Mist flame users are illusionists. They have construction as their ability which makes their illusions powerful if they know how to use and manipulate their flames correctly. They have a weak offensive power though which tends to make them a hindrance on the front lines in battle." 

"So mist users would be the ones at the back while the others are out front. They could cast an illusion over the enemy and hold them while the others took them out." James asked. 

"If the user was powerful enough, yes. The Vongola Primo had one of the most powerful mist users as his guardian, Daemon Spade, and his illusions were nearly impossible to defend against." Renato explained. 

"Isn't there one more flame type?" Euphemia asked, "You said there were seven and you've only said six." 

"I was saving the best for last," Renato said with a smirk. "Sun flame users have the ability to stimulate and augmenting, which makes them the best for healing or strengthening individuals. It tends to make it difficult to use sun flames in direct combat so they typically have to rely on something else; either their strength or their weapons. But the flames have the ability to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity." 

"He's a sun flame," Keira said, chuckling. 

Fleamont nodded, "So you are able to heal during battle?" 

"If I have used my flames, which I am able to use them with my bullets to make the damage worse, then I cannot heal anyone after that for a bit. I made that mistake when I was first starting and I ended up giving the person tumors and their skin started to peel away from their cells multiplying too quickly. Something about using them offensively makes them unstable for a bit." Renato explained. "I've gotten to where I can use my flames to heal within three minutes after using them to kill." 

"That sounds like it's not worth the risk. If you were gravely injured then you wouldn't be able to heal yourself." Sirius said, butting in for the first time. 

"I typically don't use my flames on myself purposely. They work when they determine it's safe and, at times, they go dormant if I've used them too much. In a way, it's like your magic. You get magical exhaustion when you use your magic too much, it is the same with flames." 

"So your flames hibernate while you may be bleeding out?" 

"It's either that or they kill me by burning themselves out." 

Euphemia looked worried, "That has happened?" 

"There have been a few sun flames over the course of history who forced their flames to come out and heal them and ended up burning themselves out. It's a common thing to happen if a young sun doesn't know what they are doing and use their flames too often in fights." Renato explained. 

Fleamont sighed, "What about dying will flames? You mentioned them once before. What makes them different from the flames?" 

"A dying will flame is typically a high-density form of energy that is made from one's own life-force. They're graded by their purity, which has a link to one's resolve. Typically, the higher the purity the more powerful a flames attribute is. But unlike using the flames normally, a dying will flame is the full force of the user's ability. They have to want the outcome they desire with everything within them. If someone was in battle and wished to defend their child, it would be a lot like adrenalin. It allows the user to use all of their ability in one burst and for as long as possible." Renato said, taking another drink, "You can use specially made bullets, called Dying Will Bullets, that will drag a person's flame out and if they have any regrets at the moment of their 'death' then they will be 'reborn' with their flames at full force. But flames are much like muscles, you can strengthen your flames and your control over them. Using one of these bullets on someone whose flame is dormant would drag it into the active stage. Using it on a witch or wizard would only kill them by forcing the process too quickly." 

"So how is this all organized? You said that the sky is like royalty and that storms are typically the second in command but what of the others? How is the hierarchy laid out? Are the families only of those seven members or are there others?" Fleamont asked. 

"The family is organized with the sky as the boss. Typically the storm is the second in command but it varies between each sky. For instance, I am Keira's second in command instead of a storm. After that, it tends to go with the rain and the lightning taking care of various things from handing out missions on the bosses command, leading teams to deal with various other things, to dealing with paperwork that is simple enough for them to take care of and unneeded of the bosses signature. 

"Some mist flames tend to stick with the sun flames and deal with healing or assassinations, depending on their skills. The cloud typically takes care of security around the household. That's not saying that they all stay on that. As guardians of the sky, the other six are in charge of protecting the sky from harm and being the sky's counsel. 

"There are others in the family, though. Mainly ones who have sworn their service to the family years ago through their family name or those who have been taken in by the family. There are volunteers who accepted a place within the family for safety and chose to stay as well. Vongola typically has a couple thousand family members spread out all over the world. If it was just the sky and their guardians, it wouldn't be much of a family and would be considered weak to the rest. 

"Some of the families have sub-groups though. Varia and the CEDEF are both parts of the Vongola and both are run by skies that work for Nono." 

"So they are all ok with working for a sky that will never bond with them?" James asked. 

"Typically yes, mainly because once a sky has its guardians they don't call out for any of the others anymore. Right now, Keira is subconsciously calling for guardians to bond with. It's not something that is intentionally done and it can't be controlled. Once all the guardians are bonded with the sky, or harmonized, then the sky stops calling for them." Renato explained. 

"So, Keira will, eventually, have five others following her and maybe have a whole following below her?" Fleamont asked, frowning, "It sounds a bit..." 

"It's a famiglia, and it's something where everyone who joins, joins willingly. Those on the outside don't know sensitive information. There are those with flames and those without. But the ones who join always know the risks. They know that if they leave then they will be found and killed. I know you were assuming that this is much like those Death Eaters that you are having trouble with, but I doubt that Keira will gain enough people to have a famiglia. Most likely she will be taken under wing by another famiglia; either for protection or because she wishes to work with the mafia. Whatever she chooses will be her own choice, though. I will not force her to do anything she doesn't wish to do." Renato said, glaring at Fleamont. 

Fleamont leaned back and nodded before looking at Euphemia, "Your opinion?" 

Euphemia looked at Renato and Keira before looking back at Fleamont and smiling, "I approve." 

XXXXX 

It didn't take much after that for them to understand the reasoning behind keeping things secret. They seemed to understand all too well what could happen if word got out about the flames. 

"Where are you two living at the moment? And are you living together?" Euphemia asked. 

Keira shook her head, "At the moment we're living in two different apartments though they are across from each other." 

"I have considered searching for new apartments, one with more space," Renato said, frowning, "As her only guardian I feel more overprotective than I would if there were more guardians so the need of knowing that she is safe tends to distract me if we are away from each other. I would prefer to be closer, so I could help sooner if there were an attack." 

"Keira's apartment has two rooms, Renato," Lily said, smiling. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you moved into the spare?" 

Keira blushed and looked at the table. 

"Then it's settled. You will move into the spare room while you two are courting. I will contact the goblins to get a small warding stone set up for the apartment and two portkeys, one for each of you. That way, if needed, you can travel to each other. There are portkeys linked to magic so I'm sure they could key them to your flames. Euphemia and I have one and it lands us within five feet of each other." Fleamont said with a grin. "Now, we should discuss the courting. Typically there is a set timeframe; James and Lily's went on for much longer than normal. Since we are in a time of war I would prefer to speed it up. You two are soul mates so speeding up the process shouldn't be too bad." 

"Father, what are you suggesting?" Keira asked, frowning. 

"I'm suggesting that it would be best if your courting lasted no longer than six months. There's no telling if any of us are going to be caught in the crossfire of some match on the way to the bank or something. I would like to witness my daughter's wedding. James and Lily are getting married in June, it's soon but they've been courting for years. I know yours will be sped up but I would prefer it like that." Fleamont said. "James and Lily don't have a soul bond speeding things up like you two. You have already stated that you have known of each other for just over a year. While you may not have had much interaction, that is still a year for the soul bond to slowly form." 

"It makes sense," Renato said, frowning, "Typically this isn't something that I would want to rush but I understand the need to do so. While we have only really been seeing each other for a few days, we already know quite a bit about each other. There is, technically, nothing stating that we cannot continue dating after we marry. And there are people who have married sooner than this and have had happy marriages." 

"Precisely." Fleamont said, "I would rather have had you two court for a year, at least, but in a time of war we need to move quickly." 

"Are you sure, father?" Keira asked. 

"Absolutely. You two may court but you shall be wed in six months time." Fleamont stated, magic crackling in the air, sealing the words with the family magic. 

XXXXX 

They didn't stay long after that. 

Fleamont and Euphemia said their goodbyes and the group apparated home. No one had been expecting the outcome that had been given that night and Keira was still in a slight state of shock. 

When they arrived back at the house, Remus was there waiting. 

"How did things go?" He asked, looking up from his book. 

"Fleamont allowed Keira and I to court but we are to be wed within six months," Renato said, seeing that no one else was going to explain. 

"Six months? But you've only been together a few days." Remus said, confused. 

"That's what I said, but father stated that since we were in a war, things should be sped up," Keira said, sitting on the couch. 

"Well, it's only April, you two have until October to get to know each other and get comfortable," James said, plopping down into a chair, Lily sitting on the arm. 

"And you also need to move some things into the spare room of the apartment, Renato." Lily pointed out, "It should move things along quicker if you two are living together anyway." 

"Why is he moving in?" Remus asked. 

"Paranoia." Sirius chirped, grinning, "He thinks something's gonna happen to Keira and he's not going to be able to get to her quick enough. Dad's even said he's going to get them a set of portkeys like him and mum have, just in case." 

"That reminds me, how soon should those be completed?" Renato asked, frowning. "I only have a week off and there's a lot to be completed." 

"They should be done by tomorrow afternoon and here by tomorrow night," James said, "The goblins tend to finish things like that quickly. Tying your flames to it should only take a few moments as well. The goblins may end up sending one of their own over just to make sure everything works. Typically, the ones getting them just send a bit of magic into each others and set a word to activate it." 

"A word?" 

"Yeah, they use words, so it'd be best to use one that you wouldn't accidentally say. It only activates with your voice," James explained, yawning, "It's late, though. We should probably head to bed." 

Keira nodded, yawning, "That would be a good idea." She stood up and stretched, "We can talk more tomorrow. Besides, Lily and I have a shopping trip with Narcissa planned." 

Lily nodded, "We're leaving pretty early in the morning as well." 

They said their goodnights and headed to their respective rooms. 

As soon as the door closed behind Renato he smirked and said, "Retrouvailles. That's the word we should use for the portkey." 

Keira turned and looked at him from where she stood at the closet door, "Oh? What does it mean?" 

"It means discovery in French but also the joy of reuniting with someone after a long separation." 

"I'd have to practice saying it but it does seem like one that wouldn't pop up in normal conversation," Keira said, "What made you think of it anyways?" 

Renato shrugged, taking his jacket off, along with his holster, and unbuttoned his shirt, "I remember my grandfather mentioning it at the time of his death. I looked it up when I was younger and I appreciate the meaning behind it." 

Keira walked out of the closet in a tank top and flannel pyjama bottoms, "It feels sort of melancholic to me. It has a beautiful meaning but how your grandfather used it..." 

Renato hung his jacket over the desk chair, placing his shirt in the hamper in the bathroom, along with his pants, and coming back out with his undershirt and sleep pants on, "I suppose it is, but only if you think death is the end. I'm sure there's a chance that they have met in the afterlife again." 

Keira nodded, "I suppose you're right." She got into the bed and laid on her side, watching Renato as he got in on the other side, "It would be a good word to use none-the-less I suppose. It's not something that is in my everyday vocabulary and I doubt it's in yours either so it would be the best bet we have." 

Renato turned and faced her, "Most likely. Now, sleep, you have an early morning tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her forehead before pulling her to his chest. 

She smiled and curled into him, "Goodnight, Renato." 

"Buona notte, mio cielo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found out that I messed up my translation. Mio Cielo means my heaven not my sky, my sky is il mio cielo. I will not be changing it though. Also, a link to what Renato's scales look like can be found on my deviantart in my stash, link is here: http://sta.sh/01rn80ik7orx


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of James and Lily's wedding. You get to meet the family. Babysitting blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out! Hope y'all enjoy it!

Keira smiled as she watched Narcissa and Lily talk about wedding dresses and flowers. She wasn't as knowledgeable about the current wizarding fashions; being out of the loop for just over a year did that to people. 

Lily was wanting a muggle wedding dress but Narcissa was insisting upon a wizarding one. 

"Why not just go to Madame Malkin and get a custom made one? It can be a mixture of wizard and muggle. I'm sure you three could figure something out together." Keira suggested, sighing, "Besides, the bridesmaid dresses still need to be chosen." 

"Of course! That's brilliant, Keira!" Narcissa said, smiling, "That could easily be accomplished. The muggle dresses aren't horrible but this is supposed to be a traditional wizarding wedding. If we use the wizarding dresses as a base then add the muggle on top of it then I'm sure we could come up with something! Now, what about colors? We still need the colors for the bridesmaid dresses, along with the style. As Keira said, we haven't even started with those!" 

"I was thinking maybe a crème color? Something off white so that we could have an added ribbon of color or something." Lily explained. 

"Crème is such a common bridesmaid dress color though!" Narcissa stated, "What about a lighter green with the crème band? That way the crème will still be incorporated into it all but not the overall color." 

"Maybe a mint color? It's pretty light." Keira suggested. 

"Oh! Mint with a crème band and white shoes!" Lily said, grabbing Keira's hand, "Thank you!" 

"That would look great," Narcissa said, clapping, "And the men could wear black dress robes with a mint vest and crème shirt and ascot!" 

"That would be fantastic," Lily exclaimed, "Of course, Keira's boyfriend would wear a suit instead, he'd kick up a fuss if he had to wear formal robes." 

"If I asked him to, he'd wear them." Keira said, smiling, "But I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with wearing it after he sees what it looks like. It's not much different than his suits." 

"True, but it tends to have that very low dipping vest and I'm not sure how that would look on him." Lily said, frowning. 

"Lily, it's your wedding. I'm sure that he'd wear whatever you wanted him to wear." Keira said, laying her hand on Lily's shoulder, "Really, don't worry about it." 

"If you insist." Lily muttered. 

"Keira, I didn't know that you had a boyfriend. When did this happen?" Narcissa asked. 

"A few days ago, actually." Keira said, blushing, "We've known of each other for about a year now but we never really talked until here recently and we started dating. He was wanting to repay me for assisting him with something when he needed help so he took me to dinner." 

"Really? What's his name?" Narcissa asked, "Is he a wizard? Or a muggle?" 

"He's a muggle, and he's really very sweet, though not many get to see it." Keira said, laughing. 

"Keira!" 

The trio looked over to see James and Sirius running towards them. 

"James, Sirius? What are you two doing? I thought you had to be at work five minutes ago." Lily said. 

"Hide us!" Sirius yelled, hunkering down behind Keira while James hid behind Lily. 

"What are you two talking about? Why should we hide you?" Keira asked, frowning. 

"Chaos." 

Keira looked up to see Renato standing there, glaring at Sirius and James. "Renato! I thought you were staying at the house today?" 

"I was, until these two morons decided they were bored and wished to prank me." Renato bit out, a dark aura pouring off of him, causing many of the shoppers to run into stores to get away from it and Narcissa to hunker back. 

"They pranked you? How?" Keira asked, astonished. 

"They hexed my coffee." 

Keira looked back at Sirius and James, "Why the coffee?" 

"We were bored and James said he hadn't managed to prank him yet and you know we prank everyone to welcome them into the family and it seemed like a good idea until he tried to kill us! It'll wear off in an hour!" Sirius cried, ducking back behind Keira when Renato's glare targeted him. 

"But why the coffee? You saw how he was about it." 

"It was James' idea!" 

"It's the only thing other than you that he hovers around so we knew he'd go to it eventually. We just thought that he'd do it when we weren't around..." James defended. 

"Siri, James," Keira sighed, exasperated at the two, "Go away. Renato, don't kill them, I'll help you get some payback before we leave. Now, since you're here, why don't you sit with us?" 

Renato sighed and took a seat, still angry at the pair who were running with their tails between their legs. 

"What did they do exactly?" Lily asked, unsure if she wanted to know. 

Renato stared at her for a few moments, making her shift in her seat from the intensity, before taking his fedora off to reveal a pair of soft black cat-like ear. "They gave me cat ears." He growled, "I hate cats." 

Keira smiled and reached out to touch them, laughing when they twitched and Renato glared at her, obviously annoyed, "They're adorable though!" 

"I don't do adorable, Keira." He growled, tugging his hat back on. 

"Awe, but you do right now." She responded, a cheeky smile on her face. 

Renato looked back at Lily, "Any way you can get rid of them?" 

Lily nodded, "Yes, it's pretty simple to remove because it wears off so quickly, but it can be removed by a simple finite." She pointed her wand and said the incantation, not missing the way Renato tensed up, until he felt the ears melt away from the top of his head. 

"Thank you, Lily. Now," He looked at Narcissa, "Who is this?" 

"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, pleasure to meet you." Narcissa said, smiling. 

"Renato Angelo, a pleasure to meet you as well." Renato replied, tipping his fedora. 

Now that introductions were finished, the women went back to the wedding plans while Renato watched the wizards and witches passing by. The entire time though, Keira had her hand placed lightly on Renato's thigh and a smile on her face. 

XXXXX 

Going back to Marsala after spending a few days with Lily and James was disappointing. While Keira had missed home, she had missed her brother and friends more. 

Luckily though, they had the portkeys and Renato had moved into the spare bedroom; and wasn't that an experience. 

They were both used to living alone and going from that to living with someone was a bit of a hassle. He tended to sleep till five and she woke up around four. He was a light sleeper, she was a deep sleeper. He tended to wake up when she was getting ready and she fell asleep later because they would talk until late at night. 

It was a struggle and they tended to argue a lot the first few days but they soon found a rhythm that worked. 

By the end of May they were bickering about things like an old married couple; Amelia's words, not hers. 

The situation was strange, but it was working for them, and that's all that mattered. 

XXXXX 

"You will not believe what happened." Keira said as she walked into the apartment one day. 

Renato looked up from the book he was reading on their couch and raised a brow, "What?" 

"Lily and James basically eloped! I received a call from Sirius at the café and he was telling me all about it. Apparently Lily's parents are severely sick and won't be able to attend the wedding so they went to the muggle world and were married there by Remus." Keira said, sitting down on the couch beside Renato, "So they're going to do the bonding ceremony instead of the wedding but will still have the reception. The bonding ceremony is much shorter, though it's more thorough." She paused and pressed a finger to her lips in thought, "Though I suppose it would work out better in the end. Typically, a wizarding wedding and bonding lasts a good six hours, that's with the reception added into it. The wedding left out would make it only three hours because the congrats could be given at the reception and it wouldn’t need to start as early since we could easily just place everything up; no need to worry about muggles at the bonding so the reception could be set up at the same time and that would automatically cut off two hours and a normal wedding ceremony takes an hour with pictures. Since it'll just be the bonding everything would move much faster and we'd only have to worry about muggles at the reception." 

Renato glanced down at her, "Not that I doubt you, but would it really be much better if the time was cut down like that?" 

"Of course!" Keira said, "The shorter time would allow more people to come and it would also be more secure as not a lot of aurors can take six hours off to attend a wedding. With it only being about three hours, we'll be able to have more aurors show up which means it would be less likely to be raided by Death Eaters. Though, with you being there, Death Eaters wouldn't be a problem in the first place. You'd be able to take them out pretty quickly. 

"Though having so many aurors around, them knowing that you are Reborn would be an issue, mainly as they'll want to ask you about nearly everything under the sun. A lot of the people who joined the aurors have a weird sense of justice and there are a few who are thinking of becoming hit wizards. It's amusing because most of the hit wizards are illegal so becoming an official one like they're trying to do is a pain." She looked up at him, "To be honest you probably made Sirius want to become one. He's always had an interest in it but he didn't want to put forth all the work to do it, mainly because he's from what's considered a dark family so it would be more difficult for him to actually become one. You have to pass a lot of tests on mentality and your bias towards things as well as your ability to cope with certain things. You have to have neutral magic and, while it is possible to change your magic type, it's much more difficult than it sounds." 

"I didn't think it was possible to change your magic." Renato said, leaning forward to place his book on the coffee table before pulling Keira to his side, "I assumed it was much like flames, you have a certain one and you're stuck with it." 

"No, magic tends to go with how you are throughout life. Children are born with a type of blank magic, it's just pure and clean. It's neither good or bad, nor is it neutral. As you grow up what you do is reflected on your magic. People who tend to do more good in life have light magic and those who do more bad in life have dark magic. It also goes with what people have cast and what they grow up around. It locks in typically around the age of thirty. Sirius has more dark magic because the Black family is considered a dark family and his family raised him around the dark magics but his magic has always struggled to the light. He'd have to do a lot of good and release a lot of his anger to get his magic neutral and he'd have to keep that disposition until he was thirty. James and Lily have light magic while Remus has dark." 

"Remus has dark magic? How?" 

"Well, he's a werewolf. For him to have that blood tainted his magic. He'll always be considered a dark creature. He's one of the least dark people I know but it's part of his heritage sadly. For him, switching his magic would be like you or I trying to change our flames to something else. It's not something that can be done." She sighed, "He's discriminated for it and it's sad but it's how the wizarding world is. Those with light magic are able to cast light magic spells easier, like the patronus charm, while those with dark magic can cast dark spells, like the cruciatus curse, easier. Neutral magic users are able to cast most spells with the same difficulty. They could cast the cruciatus as easily as the patronus. They're considered dangerous which is why they're the only ones considered for the hit wizard job. Most hit wizards don't last longer than three years. 

"Mad-Eye Moody was considered the best hit wizard and he only lasted five years. You being a hitman for almost ten years is unheard of in the wizarding world. I wouldn't be surprised if you were mobbed the moment you stepped foot into the building. At least you have until the end of June to prepare for the mob." Keira said with a grin. 

Renato rolled his eyes, "I doubt that people will flock to me. You did say that most of the people hate muggles in the wizarding world." 

"Yes, but anyone coming to James and Lily's wedding won't have that bias clouding them. They won't care that you're a muggle. Don't worry though, I'll introduce you to Mad-eye, that should keep most of the aurors away. He doesn't care for crowding." 

"...Really? Is that why he became a hit wizard, to kill the people who crowded him?" 

"You know, I'm not really sure. It's strange though, he's one of the best trainers for the aurors now but he doesn't like crowds. How he manages to handle the trainees, I have no idea." 

Renato hummed and started running a hand through Keira's hair, "That reminds me, my mamma has invited us to dinner this Sunday." 

Keira frowned, "I never really asked you much about your family. How did she even know you were dating? You said she invited us." 

"Ah, she doesn't know we're dating. Mamma always makes a lot of food so when she called and told me to come to Sunday dinner, I decided to bring you. It's not uncommon for Italians to bring their dates home. Typically, it could be considered a first date to meet the family. With us being betrothed already it could be a problem but I don't believe it will be." He paused and frowned, "Though she will be upset that I have a fidanzata. It's important that she likes you. Though if she is told that you are my anima gemella then she will likely accept you, but I would prefer she like you before finding out. The good thing is that you can cook so that should earn points to winning her favor. 

"She has stepped back since I am technically the head of the family now. She doesn't treat me the same as my brothers and sister in public but she still has certain expectations towards who I date and such." 

"Really? Is it sort of like the arranged marriage situation?" 

"No. Mamma just wants what she thinks is best for her children. It's common for Italian women and, unfortunately, my brother Nero is a mammoni, a mama's boy. He's the second born, two years younger than me. He was sickly when growing up and, though he's gotten over his illness, he still trails after mamma." 

"Oh? What about your other siblings?" 

"Leonello and Icaro are three years younger than me and they're twins. They were the troublemakers and I typically pulled them out of trouble whenever I could. I also taught them as much as I could since papa and mamma tended to ignore them; papa because he had no interest in any of us kids and mamma because Nero was in and out of the hospital a lot. They're the reason I became a hitman. They ended up causing a turf war and I ended up killing one of the bosses to protect them. Had it not been for my tutor, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to get this far. I got rid of both gangs within a month after that first kill. Ended up earning a pretty penny from taking care of them and that's what made me initially start taking jobs. 

"Cecilia is my little sister." Renato continued, rolling his eyes, "You'll have a problem with her I'm positive. She's the youngest at eighteen. She's the baby of the family and was doted on by everyone. The only issue is that she has a... I suppose you would call it a big brother complex? She thought that her and I were going to be married when we were younger and while she doesn't want to marry me anymore she has an even higher expectation of the women I date than mamma does. She is also more overprotective than mamma. 

"Ever since I had them move from Palermo to Positano it's been an issue with her trying to catch a train or a boat to Marsala just so she can keep an eye on me. While I will admit to not coming home often, it's annoying that she keeps trying to find her way here just to keep an eye on me when she'll just put herself in the target zone." 

"Aren't I, technically, in the target zone as well?" Keira asked. 

"Yes, you are, but there's a difference. You are trained in fighting, at least to the point where you were able to defend yourself against robbers; don't look at me like that, I heard the story from Richard and Amelia. Cecilia hasn't had to fight at all and would end up hurt while you would be able to at least fight your way out. You also tend to have a few potions on you incase you end up hurt as well. It's more the fact that you can take care of yourself if needed while she can't. Her putting herself in danger just to see me is irresponsible." Renato said, "Anyways, since it's already Friday, we'll have the rest of tonight and a bit of tomorrow to get ready. We'll need to catch a flight to Naples from Palermo then drive to Positano. It'll take about two hours to get to Palermo, an hour on the flight to Naples, then about an hour and a half to drive between Naples and Positano." Renato explained with a sigh. 

"I could contact Lily and ask for a portkey to Positano. We already have a portkey that will return us to the apartment. Lily should be able to apparate here to give us the portkey. And since it's not an international one it won't be illegal for her to make it for us." Keira said, "That way we can leave later and we won't have to mess with the travel. Might as well abuse it while we can, right?" She grinned. 

Renato chuckled, "Alright, you win. Call her up and ask. We'll also have to find a gift to bring. Since I'm inviting you it would be best to have something." 

"I could make tiramisu or amaretto biscotti? I don't think that many other things would hold up to the travel." Keira said, worrying her lip. 

"If nothing else we could bring a bottle of wine. I'm sure mamma would enjoy a bottle of Marsala wine. Now, go call Lily. As soon as you get a response I'll book a hotel and we can get a few things packed." Renato said, pulling her lip from between her teeth with his thumb, "And don't chew on your lip, you'll make it bleed with how you're worrying it, amore.” 

Keira blushed, “Amore? You’ve never called me that before…” 

Renato chuckled, “Yes, well, it has been a few months since we got together and I know that I only wish to spend my days with you so why not call you amore? You are cuore mio.” 

Keira’s face grew redder at that and Renato shook his head in amusement, “Perhaps I should call you fragolina instead? You're starting to look like a little strawberry.” 

Keira lightly smacked his arm, “Please don't, I'm sure plenty of people will join in on calling me that if you start it. Amelia already calls me micio." 

Renato frowned, "Fragolina fits much better. You're nothing like a kitten." 

"Oh, but I'm like a strawberry?" Keira said with a brow raised and a smile on her face. 

"Of course. For instance, you're small, you tend to turn red, and you're very sweet." Renato said with a wave of his hand, as if brushing his comment off as if it was something one normally would say. 

"Luce dei miei occhi, you're really too sweet sometimes. Though I wonder what I should call you now? Perhaps passerotto? That fits you. So does tesorino though, and caramellino." Keira said with an impish grin. 

Renato chuckled and shook his head, "Go call Lily, amore." 

Keira rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, "Fine, fine, I'll go call," She stepped into the kitchen area and turned around, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "caramellino." 

XXXXX 

"Are you ready, amore?" Renato asked, placing his small suitcase beside the coffee table. 

"Almost! I need to get the biscotti into the container Lily brought. It has a stasis charm on it that should keep it fresh until tomorrow when we arrive." Keira said as she placed the fresh biscotti into the container before grabbing it and rushing into the living room. "I need to grab my bag then I'll be ready!" 

Renato chuckled and held up her bag, "I've got it already, amore, don't worry. Come, we should head out. We need to check in and I wanted to take you out to dinner." 

Keira smiled at him, "Caro, you are always two steps ahead, aren't you?" 

"That is what makes me the world's greatest." Renato said with a cocky smirk, causing Keira to laugh and grab his arm as she activated the portkey. 

The uncomfortable feeling of a hook catching the back of the navel and pulling them into a small tube lasted for only a second but it was enough to make Renato sigh in relief when it was over. If not for the fact it would save them about six hours time, he wouldn't have taken the damn thing. 

"Oh!" 

Renato smirked as he saw Keira looking up at the hotel. "This is the Hotel Poseidon, it's a popular hotel here in Positano and I thought you would appreciate the look and feel of it more so than any other hotel." 

Keira turned and smiled at him before standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "It's beautiful! Oh I can't wait to see the view!" 

Renato wrapped his arm around her waist and started towards the door, "Then we should hurry and get inside." 

XXXXX 

The room was beautiful, a junior suite with a fantastic view of Positano from the deck. 

Keira looked around the room and admired the color scheme for a few moments before moving towards the deck to look out over everything. After living in Italy for nearly two years now she still couldn't help but to be overcome with the beauty of the country. 

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and she looked up to see Renato taking in the sights, "It's beautiful here." 

Renato glanced down and smirked, "You haven't seen much other than this view. There's a variety of café's and stores that I'm sure you'd love to see." 

Her eyes lit up, "Really?" She looked back at the time, "What time did you want to eat though? I'm not sure when everything closes..." 

"Amore, we can come visit anytime you wish if we don't see everything today. Our dinner reservation is at eight so we have a few hours before we need to catch the cab." Renato explained, "It's going to pick us up around seven thirty and seeing how it's near four that will give us three hours to enjoy the town." 

Keira smiled, "Fantastic! Let me change shoes then we can leave." 

Renato chuckled and went over to the bags, "I'll slip into something less conspicuous so that we don't get as many stares. It's not often people walk around in suits on a day like today." 

Keira smiled, "You're going to wear casual clothes?" 

"Of course." Renato said, taking out a pair of khaki pants and a white polo. 

Keira clapped as she grabbed a pair of comfy walking shoes and slipped them on as she waited for Renato to finish. 

As soon as he was done they left the room, locking it behind them, and traveled the streets, stopping at various stores and checking out a few of the café's to see what they had. There was many stores with beautiful beach wear and various others that had amazing china and pottery. 

After an hour or so of walking the streets they came upon a gated drive along the side of the road. 

"That house is gorgeous." Keira said in awe and Renato had to agree. It was a white stone house that was two stories and had a big garden and a circle drive. It looked out over the sea and was just out of the way of the main roads. "Ah, the people who own it are so lucky..." 

Renato nodded and placed an arm around Keira's shoulders, "Are you tired of the apartment, amore?" 

"No, not at all, but we can't continue living in an apartment if we plan to raise a family and I've always wanted children and a nice house to live in." Keira said wistfully. 

Renato hummed, plans already forming in his mind, as Keira steered them towards the beach. If Keira wanted a nice house then who was he to deny her? 

XXXXX 

The rest of the night went by quickly for the pair, too quickly. The restaurant was fantastic, just a twenty minute drive from the hotel and up among the hills with a view to die for. The food was good and the wait staff more than willing to help and the wine kept coming. 

It was near ten at night when they got back to the hotel, Keira already falling asleep on Renato's shoulder, and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He gently placed her into bed and took off her shoes before getting ready for bed himself and slipping in beside her. 

After all, the next day was going to be a hassle for them both. 

XXXXX 

"Should I wear the white one or the yellow one?" Keira asked, glancing down at the sundress that she brought and the one she had bought the day before. 

"Were you planning on wearing the shawl that you brought?" 

"It's more of a shrug, and I was thinking about it." 

"Then wear the yellow." 

Keira nodded and took the items into the bathroom and changed. She was nervous about meeting Renato's family for the first time and wanted to look her best. It didn't help that her hair wasn't agreeing with her today and had decided to become a mess of curls once again. 

She sighed as she tried to brush it out to no avail before grabbing a clip and clipping it back away from her face. "Renato?" She stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at him, "How do I look?" 

Renato looked over her yellow sundress and white shrug combo before looking at her hair and black sandals, "Beautiful." He said, stepping forward and kissing her hand, once again dressed in his signature suit. 

Keira blushed and looked down at her feet, "I know you said that your family would love me but I can't help but to worry..." 

"Amore, don't worry. They will support my decision, especially after they find out that you are my anima gemella, my soul mate." Renato said, cupping her cheek with his hand, "They will love you, trust me." 

Keira looked into his dark brown, nearly black, eyes and smiled, "I trust you." 

"Good." Renato said, leaning down to kiss her, "Now, we need to hurry, mamma won't appreciate us being late." 

Keira's eyes widened as she looked over at the clock, "Oh no! How long will it take us to get there?" 

"From here? Probably a ten minute walk." Renato said, picking up her bag that held the biscotti and the bottle of wine, "We should make it just on time." 

Keira nodded and grabbed her sun hat before hooking her arm with Renato's, "Okay, I'm ready." 

Renato nodded and they headed out, once again locking the door to their room before leaving the hotel. 

XXXXX 

"Okay, I know I said I trust you, but I'm nervous." Keira said, worrying her lip as they stepped towards the front door of Renato's family home. 

Renato stopped before the door and turned to her, "Keira, do not worry. Your brother said that you were both in the Gryffindor house, yes? That is the house of bravery and courage if I do remember. Stand tall and face this head on, no one here will hurt you." 

Keira took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright, I'm ready." 

Renato smiled at her before turning back to the door and knocking twice. 

It took only a few moments before the door opened, revealing a young man with tan skin and warm brown eyes. His hair was hanging just below his ears and was black. It was easy to see the resemblance between him and Renato. 

"Fratellone! You made it just in time!" The man said, smiling widely and stepping out to hug Renato. 

"Leonello, good to see you again." Renato said, patting the shorter man's shoulder, "You shot up like a weed." 

"It's been a few years since I've seen you, fratellone, I've had another growth spurt. I'm nearly as tall as you now." Leonello said, smirking. 

"You still have a ways to go before you're as tall as me, and I doubt you have another growth spurt coming." Renato said, chuckling. 

"Hey, I'm only three inches shorter than you! Not everyone can be over six foot!" Leonello said, rolling his eyes and catching sight of Keira for the first time. "Oh? Who is this?" 

Keira smiled and waved, "I'm Keira Potter." 

Leonello smiled and held out his hand, "Leonello Angelo, nice to meet you." 

Renato swatted Leonello's hand out of the air, "None of that bambino." 

Leonello glared at Renato who glared right back before pulling Keira to his side, causing Leonello's eyes to widen. "She yours?" 

Renato nodded and Leonello grinned before turning around and rushing into the house, "I'm gonna tell mamma!" 

Keira laughed as Renato rushed after his brother and stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. The house was of a decent size and a nice warm beige in the entry way. From what she could see the yellow continued down the hall. 

She followed the sound of voices down the hall, looking into the rooms that she passed. The living room to the left was done in a nice brown with black furniture and a few green throw pillows and an area rug. The dining room was to the right and it was done in a soft blue with white trim and an oak table and chairs. There were a few people sitting around the table but none of them noticed her. 

At the end of the hall it branched off with what seemed like rooms to the left along with what looked like a bathroom, from what she could see through the open door, and the kitchen to the right. That's where most of the sound was coming from so she stepped into the kitchen, her shoes making a soft pat on the linoleum floor. 

At the oven there was a short woman with long black hair working away over a few pots and pans while at the island in the middle of the room a young girl was chopping vegetables. 

"Um, hello?" Keira said, not wanting to startle anyone. 

The woman turned around and Keira was startled to see how much like his mother Renato looked. "Hello, who are you?" 

"My name's Keira Potter. I'm sorry for disturbing you but Renato ran off after Leonello so I thought I'd let myself in." Keira said before holding up the bag she had, "I brought this for you. I hope you don't mind my intrusion." 

The woman brushed off her hands and walked over to her, taking the bag and looking in. 

"Renato said that you'd appreciate a nice bottle of Marsala wine and I thought I'd go ahead and make some biscotti, to apologize about coming without advanced notice." Keira explained. 

The woman looked up at Keira and frowned, "You came with Renato?" At Keira's nod the woman chuckled, "He never tells us when he's bringing a friend. I'm Valentina, Renato's mother, and this is Cecilia, his sister. Are you able to cook?" 

Keira nodded, "Yes, I like to think I'm pretty decent when it comes to cooking." 

Valentina nodded, "Come, you can help me at the stove while Cecilia chops. We have a lot of people to cook for." 

XXXXX 

Renato was annoyed. Leonello had managed to lead him outside where Nero and Icaro were and it had quickly turned into the twins trying to one up each other and Nero trying to stop everyone from fighting. What had made the twins think they could beat him in a fight, he had no idea. But now Keira had disappeared and dinner was almost ready. 

"Where'd your lady friend go, fratellone?" Leonello asked, taking a seat at the table to the left of Renato, who sat at one end. 

"I would know had you all not been trying to prove yourselves for some reason outside. We all know I'm the best." Renato said, smirking at Leonello. 

"Well, if you're the best, then where's your friend?" Leonello said with a smirk. 

"Boys, stop arguing." Valentina said, walking out of the kitchen with her arms laden with food. "Icaro, stop messing with Siena at the table. Nero, help mamma set the table." 

Leonello smirked at Icaro across the table who then flipped him the bird when Valentina wasn't looking. 

Nero shook his head and followed his mamma into the kitchen to bring things out. 

It was a few minutes later when the table was nearly set when Keira walked in with the marsala wine and filled Valentina's glass. "It should be chilled by now, I hope you like it." 

"Thank you, cara." Valentina said with a smile. 

Keira smiled back and took her seat to the right of Renato and beside Siena. 

Valentina looked over the table before holding her hands out to Icaro and Cecilia to begin the prayer. "Il Re dell'eterna gloria ci faccia partecipi della mensa celeste. Amen." 

"Amen." Everyone echoed before digging in. 

The conversation at the table was warm and open. Everyone was telling stories of their life, from childhood to now, and Keira couldn't help but smile. At one point, she looked over to Renato and her breath caught when she saw the wide, happy smile on his face. Most of the time, though, was spent with her laughing at the families attempts at embarrassing each other in front of the guests. 

As everyone finished up and things wound down, Keira could feel the questions in the air. She knew that soon everyone was going to be asking why she was there and she couldn't help but shift in her seat. 

"Ti rendiamo grazie, Dio onnipotente, per tutti i tuoi benefici, Tu che vivi e regni nei secoli dei secoli. Amen." Valentina said as the meal finished before everyone started to clean up and head towards the living room. 

Once in the living room, they all found a seat and Icaro took a deep breath. "Siena and I are going to be married." 

Everyone looked over at Valentina only to see her smiling, "I had assumed so. You two have been together since you were young. I am happy for you piccolino." 

Icaro smiled and gripped Siena's hand, looking at her with a goofy expression. "Thank you, mamma. Your approval means everything to us." 

There were words of congratulations exchanged from everyone and soon the focus was shifted to Keira. 

"So, Keira, was it? What do you do for a living?" Cecilia asked, frowning at the woman. 

"Oh, I work in a café back in Marsala. I typically run the register but I am also a barista there." Keira said. 

"Is that how you and fratellone met?" Leonello asked. 

Keira blushed, "Yes, he has a habit of coming into the café every day if he can. About six months after I found him hurt and helped him and we've been together since." 

Valentina frowned and looked over at Renato, "You were hurt?" 

"Two bullet wounds, nothing too serious." Renato said, waving it off. 

"You almost bled to death, tesoro." Keira muttered. 

"You did?" Leonello asked, his eyes darkening, "How'd they get the drop on you?" 

"Had a partner this time. They weren't the best, not even decent. Almost got killed and I had to get in there and help them. Would've gotten away without a scratch but the bullets were made with storm flames." Renato said, "But that was months ago, everything's fine now." 

"But for them to get the drop on you..." Icaro muttered. 

"As I said, it wouldn't have happened had it not been for my partner. He's a distance hitman, not a mid or close range fighter and he was young." Renato said, "He was more suited for a medic than a hitman." 

"What was his name?" Valentina asked. 

"He called himself Trident Shamal. He's working in a hospital in Palermo now." Renato explained. 

"What are your intentions with fratellone?" Cecilia asked, interrupting everyone and glaring at Keira. 

Keira frowned, "I --" 

"She is my fidanzata." Renato said, raising a brow at Cecilia, "I suppose you do not approve?" 

Cecilia looked over at Renato and pouted, "Fratellone, she isn't Sicilian she isn't even Italian!" 

"And that matters to no one." Renato said before looking over at Valentina, "Mamma, what do you think of Keira?" 

Valentina looked over at Keira for a few moments, "She is nice. No Sicilian, that is true, but she has character and strength, I can tell. I approve of her. I know that she will take good care of you passerotto." 

Renato looked over at Keira and smirked, "I told you they would like you, amore." 

Keira rolled her eyes and smiled, "Always have to prove me wrong." 

"So you two are engaged as well?" Icaro asked with a grin. 

"Yes, we've been engaged for nearly three months." Renato said, causing the others to gasp. 

"Passerotto, you never told me." Valentina said, frowning. 

"I saw no need to tell you over the phone and I've been busy with work. I figured you would want to know in person when I had met my anima gemella." Renato said. 

Valentina's eyes widened, "Are you?" 

Renato nodded, "Yes, we had the marks appear here recently." He pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck a bit and there on the side, just above his collar bone, was a splatter of dots that didn't look like anything significant. 

"What is it?" Nero asked, looking closer, "It looks like freckles..." 

"It is strange that the marking decided to do constellations," Renato said, looking over at Keira, "I blame your family for this one. It's the star pattern for libra and aries. It took a bit before we realized what it was. Keira's brother, Sirius, and his partner have a paw print so the subtle nature of this marking escaped us for a bit. I never saw an interest in astrology but it happens to be one of Keira's hobbies." 

Keira rolled her eyes, "I had to take astrology in school and my brother and his family are named after stars so I took an interest." 

Valentina smiled, "So you know what he is and what he does?" 

Keira nodded, "Of course. It's impossible to miss the mafioso vibe when you're in the know." 

"But you know of his dragon heritage as well?" Valentina asked. 

"Yes, it's fascinating! Do you know what type because the scales look like nothing I've ever seen before. I figured it was a cross between a hungarian horntail and a european dragon just from the scales and their pattern but that combo is unheard of!" Keira said, eager to know more about it. 

"My great grandmother was a child of dragon blood; her mother was a witch born of a pair of hungarian horntails and my great great grandfather was a wizard born of a european dragon. The blood has passed through my family since and Renato was one blessed with the blood and the ability to shift, though not fully." Valentina said. 

"Yet." Keira said, smiling, "If Renato is willing, I would gladly help him learn to shift fully. It's difficult by ones self, especially if there's no one who can explain the process." 

"You know of a way to teach him?" Valentina asked. 

"Yes, and since I already consider you all my family, since Renato and I are going to be married and you already know of the culture, I can inform you that I use to be a witch." Keira said, "The reason that I'm able to teach him is because I managed to become an animagus before I lost my magic. It's a soul form so it's possible for me to retain my form even though I'm no longer able to do magic. I can teach him the way I would teach any other person how to become an animagus. It should be fairly simple since I know the process personally." 

"It's possible to lose your magic?" Nero asked, looking over at Leonello, who seemed paler than before. 

"From what Renato told me, the only way to lose your magic, other than a huge explosion of your magic from a near death experience, is for you to gain dying will flames." Keira said, frowning. "I lost mine because my flames appeared. It took a while for them to manifest though so I suppose that after your teen years you're in the clear." 

"How old were you when you lost your magic?" Leonello asked, "I couldn’t imagine losing mine." 

"I was seventeen. It was a bit difficult for me, considering I grew up in a pureblood family, but I adapted to it quickly. There's no use crying over something you can't change." Keira said, smiling sadly. 

"You mentioned dying will flames. If you have them now, what is your flame?" Cecilia asked. 

"I'm a sky flame. From what Renato told me, they are considered the royalty of the flames and they're rare. I don't really have an interest in making my own mafia group so I asked a friend about making a suppressor for my flames, that way I don't draw various flame actives to me. So far, it's worked wonders." 

"If you're a sky then how did you get stuck with Renato?" Icaro asked, "Not to insult you but he's got really strong flames and the purity is pretty high up there." 

"We harmonized," Renato said, "and achieved harmony as well. It’s not that common to have both yet we have it.” 

Valentina nodded, “I has happened in the past with one of our ancestors, Pietro. He was a sun flame and his wife was a storm under the same sky. For it to happen between a sky and an element is truly a blessing.” She then glared at Renato, “Passerotto, when are you going to make an honest woman out of her?” 

“Mamma, I have only been courting her for a few months. Besides, her father gave me a limit of six months. We have no plans in mind as of right now.” Renato said. 

Valentina rolled her eyes, “You two have harmony and you should embrace it. No need for courting. Give your mamma grandchildren to spoil.” 

Keira blushed while Leonello and Icaro started to laugh. 

“Why harass me when Icaro is getting married so soon?” Renato said, exasperated. 

“Harmony happens so little nowadays, you must grip it and hold it tight. You two will be capable of many things and your children will be the same. It wouldn’t surprise me to find a child of yours becoming a mafia don!” Valentina said, giving a short nod. “Treat her well, passerotto, or it won’t be her family coming after you.” 

Icaro and Leonello started laughing again as Renato sighed and nodded his head, “Yes, mamma.” 

XXXXX 

It had been a month since they had returned from Positano and Keira still couldn't forget the conversation that she had had with Valentina before leaving. 

“My son is very bright but, sometimes, he does not see what is in front of him. You two work well together; like pasta and tomato. You are good for him and he is good for you. Struggles will come, like with any relationship, but you are the sky that accepts all, even the darkest parts of your elements. You know of my son’s, but do you truly understand? Talk with him, don't let him mess this up.” 

She didn't quite understand what Valentina was getting at but she figured that something had gone wrong in Renato’s life that he hadn’t told her about. She knew she should ask him but she couldn't bring herself to. Whatever it was, Valentina had made it sound like it was serious and she wasn't quite sure how to bring something like that up. 

Keira sighed and turned back to the counter. The day had been pretty slow and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Her shift was coming to an end and Amelia hadn't come in for her shift yet. Richard had given them both a few half days here recently and she had no clue why, but it was nice to have a few extra hours. 

The bell rang as the door opened and Amelia came walking in with a baby in her arms. "Keira! I have a question!" 

Keira blinked, "What is it Amelia?" 

"I couldn't find a sitter and my mom can't watch her like she normally does. Do you think you could watch her until I'm done with my shift?" 

"Is she yours?" 

Amelia blinked, "Yes... Why else would I be carrying a baby with me?" 

"Sorry," Keira said, blushing, "That was a stupid question. It's been a slow day." 

"Whatever you say, Keira. But really, could you watch her? It'll only be for a few hours." Amelia said, "Please, I promise I'll pay you back!" 

"Of course I'll watch her Amelia, and you don't owe me anything for watching her. Do you have her diaper bag and things?" Keira asked while Amelia was shifting the baby till she was nearly shoving her at Keira. 

"Thanks a lot Keira! Her name is Donata and she's a little sweetheart. She was just fed so she may fall asleep here soon. There's diapers and toys in her bag along with a few bottles of formula just in case. You're still living in your apartment, right?" Amelia asked. 

"Yes, still the same one. Are you going to pick her up after your shift? Or did you need to get a few things from the store before getting her?" Keira asked, "I can always call a cab to come and pick you both up when you get to the apartment." 

"That would be fantastic! I live on the other side of town from you so it would be fantastic to not have to walk all that way and with that boy-toy of yours I'm sure a cab would get there quickly." Amelia joked. 

Keira rolled her eyes, "He's not a boy-toy Amelia." 

"Hey, you two have been together since April, it's August. I know you two are serious about each other so until I see a ring on that finger, he's your boy-toy." Amelia said, putting an apron on and clocking in, "Do you want me to clock you out and get your purse for you?" 

"If you wouldn't mind that would be great." Keira said. 

Amelia nodded and quickly got her purse from the locker and clocked her out, "Have fun! And thank you so much Keira, you don't know how much this means to me!" 

Keira smiled and waved before walking out the door with the little girl balanced on her hip, "Your mom's a busy woman, Donata, but we're going to have fun. Don't worry." 

The little girl looked up at her and blinked her big blue eyes before yawning and curling up into Keira's shoulder and falling asleep. 

Keira cooed at the baby before turning towards the apartment and starting her walk. It would take longer with a baby but at least the day was nice out. 

XXXXX 

Renato hadn't planned to leave the house today but when he received a call from Timoteo about a hit, with a fantastic pay, he couldn't help but to take it. It was close to Marsala, probably an hours drive, and it didn't require anything other than finding the target and killing them. It wasn't like his bullets could be traced when he formed them out of his own flames. 

All he really wanted at the moment was to relax with his fidanzata and possibly take a nap. Yeah, that would be nice. 

He unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment and immediately noticed something was different. 

"Come on bambina, you can do it!" He heard Keira saying in a soft voice, one he had never heard before. 

He stepped out of the entry way and saw Keira laying on a blanket on the floor, "Keira, what are you doing?" 

Keira jumped a little, having not heard him come into the house, "Renato! Amelia had the shift after me and couldn't find a sitter so I'm babysitting for her!" She stood up and carefully picked up the baby to show her to Renato, "Isn't she the cutest? Her name is Donata." 

Donata blinked up at Renato before gurgling happily at him, causing Renato to blink. 

Keira smiled and started cooing at the little girl again, making cutesy faces and all while Renato watched on. 

He sighed and went to the kitchen for a drink, he was going to need it. 

XXXXX 

Keira had no idea what Renato's issue was. Ever since he had gotten home all he had done was drink at the kitchen counter and practically ignore her and Donata. It was strange. He had never done that before. Was it because of Donata? 

"Renato, can you get the door, I think that's Amelia." She said, still thinking on what was going on. 

She heard his glass hit the countertop softly and then the sound of his feet hitting the floor as he walked to the doorway. 

"Amelia, good to see you again." She heard Renato greet. 

"Renato! Good to see you too! Richard has had me on the later shift these past few weeks so I haven't gotten to say hello. How are you doing?" 

"I'm doing well, thank you. How about you? Keira said you couldn't find a babysitter." 

"I'm doing pretty well for myself. My mother had a doctors appointment today so she couldn't watch Donata like she usually does so finding a sitter on such short notice didn't work out very well. I'm just glad that Keira was able to watch her for me." Keira smiled and quickly gathered up Donata and her things before walking to the door. 

"Amelia! You were right, she was a sweetheart, didn't cry once!" Keira said, smiling as she handed the baby back to the mother. 

"I told you she was an easy one." Amelia laughed causing Keira to join in. "Thank you so much for watching her for me." 

"It was no trouble. If you need me to watch her feel free to ask me anytime." Keira said, "We already called a cab for you like you asked, they should be here in a few minutes. Do you want anything to drink?" 

"No, we should really be going. It's going to be a long drive back to the house and I'm sure Donata will get cranky if she doesn't get to bed on time." Amelia said with a fond smile. "Thank you again Keira, you're a life saver." 

Keira and Renato said their goodbyes before stepping back into the apartment. 

"So, Renato, how was your day?" Keira asked as she walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready. It was already seven at night but something light shouldn't hurt. 

"Alright. Timoteo called me with a mission and I was just getting back from it when I walked in. The pay was higher since it was a no notice mission but it was fairly simple. Should be getting a hefty amount transferred into my account." Renato explained as he poured himself another drink. 

"That's good. I'm guessing nothing went wrong with the mission since you didn't appear hurt but you must be tired." Keira said, fixing a quick salad while some chicken breasts cooked. 

"What makes you think that?" Renato asked, his glass halfway to his mouth. 

"I don't know... You just came home and as soon as you saw Donata and I you went straight for the alcohol it seemed. I don't know if it was because you were tired or because I did something wrong..." Keira said, looking down into the bowl of salad she had just made. 

Renato sighed and set his glass down before getting up and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his face in the crook of her neck, "Amore, you did nothing wrong. It's just..." He sighed, "It's just an issue that I have to overcome myself. Seeing you with Donata tonight made me happy... but in my experience, happiness like that and what we have doesn't last very long. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, for one of my enemies to find out who you are to me." 

Keira turned around in his arms, "But you know that I can take care of myself and that I have a way out if I need it. Things may go wrong in the future but what is life if there isn't a little risk? We can't risk our happiness because of doubts Renato." 

Renato sighed once more, "Keira, you try to make it so simple when it isn't." 

"How am I supposed to know what is difficult unless you tell me?" Keira said, wrapping her arms around him. 

Renato laid his head on top of hers, "When I was younger Cecilia was kidnapped under my watch. Mother was at the hospital with Nero and Father had already died. I got a call asking for my father and when I told them that he was dead they didn't believe me and threatened to kill her. I had to make a choice and I chose to go after the man who took her." He squeezed her a bit tighter, "I ended up killing the man and a few of his lackey's got some hits in. I never told Mother what happened exactly, just that I was beaten up by some street thugs. Cecilia was still really young so she doesn't remember but I do." 

"You told me your first kill was just some stranger..." Keira muttered. 

"It was. I had no clue who the man was, just that he had kidnapped my little sister and I wasn't going to let him get away with that." Renato said. 

"So, is that why you were so quiet this evening?" Keira asked. 

"It was part of it. Seeing you with Donata made me realize that we will eventually have children of our own and that those children will be susceptible to being kidnapped, to one, or both, of us being killed because of who I am. I don't know how many times I have killed a man and seen his child come running out to the dead body, asking it to get up. I don't want that for our child but I can't quit this life, you know I can't, and our child will be drug into the life eventually because they may inherit our flames. I don't want them to see me dead on the street from a bad hit, I don't want you to see that either, but seeing a parent dead isn't something that a child just forgets." Renato said, sighing heavily. "I know I don't forget seeing my father dead." 

Keira felt tears in her eyes after Renato's explanation. She hadn't realized just how much he had been worrying about this, how much he had to deal with daily since they had gotten together. She had mentioned having children on multiple occasions and while he had never said yes to her about them, he had never said no. Knowing what she now knew, she could understand why he never said anything. 

"Renato..." Keira muttered, slowly lifting her head to look up at him, she raised a hand up and placed it on his cheek, "We will find out what to do when the situation happens. We will worry about it then and work together to find a solution. I can have James and Lily ward the house and place traps that only you and I know where they are, hell, you could place some of your own. And I know mother and father have some goblins on their side who would ward the house so that it's more difficult to break into than breaking out of Azkaban. It won't be foolproof, but it'll be something. All we can do is our best and if that's no enough," Her eyes flashed, "Then we will find the bastards who took what is ours and we will burn them to the ground." 

Renato chuckled softly at that and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. "Amore, this is why I love you." 

Keira smiled and kissed him back, "And I you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: So, I'm having my galbladder taken out and it has been causing me a lot of pain over the last few months along with preparing for cons and doing work and dealing with all this heat I've been pretty busy. I hope y'all don't mind that this chapter is out so late or that it may seem a little rushed. There's more to be said about Reborn's past than what's been said in this but it will come up as it does. I plan to have the next chapter include Keira and Reborn's wedding so you'll have that to look forward to! Hopefully it won't take me nearly as long to get the next one out as it did this one!
> 
> Also, the Italian translations!  
> Cuore mio: My heart  
> Amore: love  
> Fragolina: little strawberry  
> Micio: kitten  
> Luce dei miei occhi: light of my eyes  
> Passerotto: Sparrow  
> Tesorino: treasure  
> Caramellino: little caramel  
> Anima Gemella: Soul mate  
> Fratellone: Big brother  
> Bambino: masculine form of Child  
> Cara: Dear  
> Il Re dell'eterna Gloria ci faccia partecipi della mensa celeste. Amen.- an Italian prayer before food  
> Ti rendiamo grazie, Dio onnipotente, per tutti I tuoi benefici, Tu che vivi e regni nei secoli dei secoli. Amen. - and Italian prayer after food  
> Piccolino: little one  
> Tesoro: treasure/dear  
> fidanzata: feminine form of fiancé  
> bambina: feminine form of child


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira and Renato move forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought with me nearly every step of the way. I still don't like how it turned out because some of it seems forced but I know if I keep messing with it then I'm going to dislike it more and more. And like, I had to actually think about the smut part. Like, I haven’t written hetero smut in so long I feel like this is shit. Enjoy my shitty content.

Keira was excited. Tonight, Renato was going to take them out to dinner at the same restaurant that they had had their first date at. It wasn’t much to some people but after courting for a few months it was important to her. 

They had started courting in April and it was nearly the end of August. It was the 23rd to be exact and she was sure that tonight was going to be the night. Surely he would propose? 

“Keira, are you alright? You’ve been sort of spacey all day.” Sol said, leaning against the counter. It was another slow day, something that was becoming a common occurrence lately, and they hadn’t had a customer come in in over half an hour. 

“I’m fine Sol, really. Renato has a date planned for tonight and it’s at the restaurant where we had our first date. I’m really hoping everything goes well…” Keira sighed and looked to the side, “I'm kind of hoping he will propose tonight.” 

“You two’ve only been together for four months. You sure you’re ready to get married?” Sol asked. 

“Yes, I’m positive. I love him, Sol. He is my soul mate and I wouldn’t wish to marry anyone else now that I’ve met him. Don’t you think it’ll be okay?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. Probably. You seem like one who knows them self pretty well and I’m sure from what I’ve seen of Renato he wouldn’t rush into it without knowing you two would work out. But maybe you’re thinking too much into this? Maybe he just wanted to take you out to a nice dinner?” Sol said, shrugging. 

“I don’t think I am, Sol. I mean, we’ve struggled through the relationship like any other person would but I feel like ours is stronger than most because of it. I’ve already met his family and he’s met mine and they both asked why we weren’t married already. We’re courting so we’re practically already engaged but I would like a proposal and I hope he picks up on that.” 

“I get it. But I feel like you’re over thinking it. I don’t feel that he would try hiding it but I also don’t feel like he’s the one to make a big deal about the proposal either. It'd make more sense, from what you’ve said of him, to propose to you during a family dinner more than anything.” Sol explained. 

Keira smiled, “I know you’re just looking out for me, Sol, thank you. I just hope everything goes well tonight.” 

“I hope things go well for you too. I don’t want you getting your heart broken or anything.” Sol shrugged, “My first marriage was rushed into and it ended with a horrible divorce. We thought we were soul mates then and it turned out to just be lust. That’s probably one of the reasons I decided to try the other sex. Men are easier to please and deal with than women. They don’t talk about marriage as much.” 

“Are things not going well between you and Rhys?” Keira asked, concerned. 

“They're going fine, micio. Don’t worry.” Sol said. 

“If you say so, Sol. Anyways, my shifts almost over and Amelia should be here soon. You going to be alright closing shop with her?” Keira asked. 

“Been doing it for six years now, think I can survive another day.” Sol said, laughing as he nudged Keira towards the back. “Go get your things and get ready for your date. I expect to hear everything first thing in the morning!” 

Keira smiled, "Definitely!" 

XXXXX 

Keira was a bit... enthusiastic, Renato would be the first to admit that. When she got it in her head that she wanted something, she usually did her best to get it. She may be a bit shy and meek when it came to flirting or anything to do with the opposite sex, at first that is, but when she got her mindset on something then she turned into a force to be reckoned with. 

"Mamma, are you sure?" Renato asked, looking down at the ring that was sitting in the palm of his hand. 

"Si, passerotto. I'm positive." Valentina said, smiling at her son, "You had planned to ask her to marry you tonight, hadn't you?" 

Renato sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Si, mamma. Was I that obvious?" 

Valentina nodded, Nero nodding along in the background as well. "Obviously obvious." 

Renato sighed, "I had it all planned out and I was hoping it would be a surprise. If you could tell then I'm sure that Keira noticed as well." 

"What did you tell her about your date?" Valentina asked. 

"I told her that we were going out to dinner tonight at the same restaurant where we went on our first date." Renato said, "Was I too obvious?" 

"Practically transparent." Nero said sarcastically. "You really didn’t think that she would assume something from that?" 

Renato hid his face in his hands while Valentina took pity on him and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry passerotto. I'm sure everything will turn out fine. You have a special way you are going to propose, don't you?" 

"I was just going to propose over dinner, perhaps slip the ring in her champagne..." Renato said, wincing at the look of disapproval from Valentina and Nero. 

"I've never dated anyone or had a relationship of any kind like that but even I can tell that is a horribly cliché way of proposing." Nero said, rolling his eyes. 

"I must agree. Even your father was more creative than that and ours was an arranged marriage." Valentina said, sitting down at the table. "Why don't you take her on a late night stroll? After dinner you could go to the beach or go dancing and propose then. You have to add some spice into it. Otherwise it won't be nearly as rememberable." 

Renato sighed, "I will try." He muttered, looking over at the clock. "I need to take off otherwise I'll be late." 

"Whatever you do, make it memorable!" Valentina said, hugging Renato and sending him out the door with a box of cookies. "Call and let us know how it turned out!" 

Renato nodded as he headed out the door, ring in hand. He would need to rethink this whole night. 

XXXXXX 

Keira looked in the mirror and pouted. Everything was going horribly. She had wanted to dress up nicely for tonight but had found out that the last time she had worn her dress someone, probably Sirius, had sent color changing spells at it and the back was covered in polka dots! 

All she had found was a dress Lily had gotten her before she had left and she wasn't sure how the color would go with her. She wasn't accustomed to wearing orange. 

The dress was more of a cocktail thing but she felt like it would work as a last resort. Maybe she could find something to throw over it, perhaps a nice blazer or something. 

She sighed and started digging through her closet. Luckily, she still had an hour before it was time for them to meet at the restaurant and she knew that she could fix herself up in time. 

She had decided to pull her bangs back away from her face and leave the rest curling down her back. She found a white half blazer to wear over her orange dress and a pair of white flats; heels didn't work very well on the Sicilian streets they were going to. 

All in all, her outfit looked decent, not exactly what she had been wanting, but it would work. 

Renato on the other hand, was confused. How exactly was he supposed to make the night memorable when he had already thought that the night would be memorable? He was going to marry the love of his life. 

He sighed and looked over to the door of the restaurant. Keira should be there at any time and he still had no idea how he was going to propose. As he was staring at the door he saw her walk in and he couldn't help but to sit up straighter. She was beautiful and he was sure that he would be buying her more orange for her. 

"I'm sorry I'm late," Keira said, taking a seat at the table, "There was an alley cat that had just had kittens and they were just the cutest things." 

Renato chuckled, "You aren't late at all, amore. You're right on time." He pulled her chair out for her to sit down and as soon as they both were seated the waiter came over to give them their first course. Hopefully by the time dinner was over he would know how to propose. 

XXXXX 

Keira smiled as they left the restaurant. Dinner was fantastic and she couldn't help but smile. Renato was adorable; she was sure that he wouldn't admit it but she could tell that he was flustered. She had no idea why, he was normally so suave and composed. 

She looked around and was shocked to see the ocean line lit up by the fishing boats. It was beautiful and she gasped, "Renato, look at that!" 

Renato looked over to see the ocean lit up and shining. The beach front had a few fire pits lit and even a few lanterns were lit up. He took a deep breath and looked over at Keira. Her eyes were lit by the lights and there was even some music playing in the background from one of the boats. 

It still felt cliché to him but he couldn't help but feel the need to be cliché in this moment. He turned to her and took her hand, kneeling down. 

"Amore," Renato said, looking up at her, "will you marry me?" 

Keira felt her breathing stop and she couldn't speak for a few moments, her hand held over her mouth in surprise. She had thought that he would propose but he hadn't expected it would be like this. 

"Keira?" Renato asked, worried that it was taking too long. 

"Yes." Keira whispered, causing Renato to blink. 

"What?" 

"Yes! Of course!" Keira yelled tackling him into a hug, "Dios mio yes!" 

Renato blinked before smiling widely. "Really?" 

Keira grabbed Renato's face and pulled him into a kiss, the first one she had officially initiated. She pulled away with a smile, looking at his dazed expression, "Yes." 

XXXXX 

Keira was excited. Last night she had gotten engaged and she couldn't keep the grin off of her face. 

"What are you so smiley about Keira?" Amelia asked, grinning as her friend spaced out once again with a smile on her face. 

Keira blinked and looked over at Amelia, "Huh?" 

"That's the fourth cup of coffee you've overfilled today. And it's only eight in the morning." Amelia said, putting a few trays into the cold case. "Spill." 

Keira smiled widely before holding out her hand, revealing a silver band with a small diamond on it, "I'm engaged!" 

Amelia blinked, "Shut up! Really? Congrats!" 

Keira laughed, "I'm so happy! I'm sorry I haven't been focusing much." 

"I don't blame you for not focusing, besides, it's slow today. So spill, how'd it happen?" 

"You won't believe it!" Keira said before launching into details about what had happened the night before. 

"So have you guys decided on a date for the wedding or anything?" Amelia asked as she handed a biscotti over with the cup of coffee. 

"Not yet, I mean, we just got engaged last night. But I have been planning it. Is that weird?" Keira asked. 

"Weird? Not really. I mean, a lot of people dream about their weddings. It's not like you have it planned out completely and everything." She looked over at Keira who looked embarrassed, "Do you?" 

"Uh... maybe?" Keira squeaked. "I mean, like, I don't have every single detail planned down to the last minute or anything..." 

"...Do you?" Amelia asked, getting a little concerned. 

"…" 

"You do, don't you?" Amelia said with a sigh, "Have you talked to him about any of it? I mean, it's supposed to be for both of you, isn't it?" 

Keira sighed, "I know, I know." 

"Well, have fun because he just walked in." Amelia said, pointing over at the door to show Renato stepping inside. 

"Ah! Renato! You're here!" Keira said, her face lighting up as she saw him step in. 

Renato smiled back, though his was barely there, "Amore, I do believe you have some visitors that you didn't tell me about." 

Keira frowned at him, "What? Visitors?" 

He nodded and stepped to the side to reveal Lily and Sirius standing there behind him. 

"Lily! Siri!" Keira said, turning to look at Amelia, practically tearing up as she asked the silent question to go greet her friends. 

"Well, go on. I'll let you have thirty minutes since we're not that busy, but only thirty minutes!" Amelia said before picking up the broom to sweep behind the counter. 

Keira smiled wider and gave Amelia a quick hug before rushing from behind the counter, giving Renato a quick kiss, before running and hugging Lily and Sirius. "What are you two doing here?" 

"Well, Sirius had a day off today and I had already been planning to visit so he tagged along. And low and behold what do we find out when we get to your apartment? Renato sitting there asking us when you even had time to call and tell us about the engagement! I'm so happy for you two!" Lily squealed, hugging Keira tightly. "But you should have called last night! Just wait until James finds out!" 

"Wait, don’t tell him!" Keira said, grinning, "I want to prank him!" 

Sirius perked up at that, having slipped over to stand near Renato and out of the way of the two excited women. "Oh, pranking? I'm in, what are we going to do?" 

"I don't want to let him find out about the wedding until it's happening. I want him to think that it's Amelia and someone else getting married instead. Can you just imagine the shocked look on his face when he realizes that it's actually me and Renato getting married?" 

Lily looked uncertain about that, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't he find out?" 

"Lily, he didn't tell me about you and him eloping until a week later! I owe him back for that one." Keira said, pouting. 

"Okay, okay, fine, but if he finds out it's not my fault." She looked back at Renato, "Are you alright with this?" 

Renato smirked, causing a shiver to run down Sirius' spine, "Oh, more than okay with it. I have connections that will make sure that James never finds out until he's standing up there." 

"Great! So the only issue would be finding someone that Amelia can fake marry. Finding someone who would be able to deal with her and the baby and be fine with it not really going anywhere or it actually going somewhere..." Keira frowned, "If Siri wasn't with Remus I'd say he could do that but I know how Remus would react to that, even fake. And we still need to get Amelia on our side if it's going to happen." 

Sirius nodded, "Let me convince her to our side, it'll be quick." 

"And I know someone who owes me who could fake marry her." Renato said, causing the others to look over at him in surprise. He just raised a brow, "Mafioso, remember." 

They all face palmed at having forgotten that. 

"Ok, operation wedding trickery is a go!" Keira said with a wide smile. 

XXXXX 

"October tenth work for you as a date, tesoro?" Keira asked as she looked through their wedding plan book. They had talked about it and, luckily, Renato had no issue with her taking over the planning as long as he got a say in who was attending and the colors; there was no way he was going to be wearing anything other than a well tailored suit, especially if it was going to be for a day like this, so Keira had given him full reign of what he and his groomsmen wore. 

The only issue they were having was the date. It was already mid September and they still hadn't agreed on a date. 

"No, would any earlier work for you or later?" Renato asked, filling out a report on his latest mission at the table. 

"Either could work, but I'd rather it not be close to the holidays. Hallows eve is pretty important to my family." Keira explained. 

"How about October second?" Renato asked, looking up for a moment, "I have no missions, small or large, planned for a good while after that. It would give us time for our honeymoon." He had planned to take her to Japan. He didn't think that she would enjoy mafia land or being near her family or even Britain at the moment, considering Voldemort was growing more powerful and branching out to kill muggles as far as Russia. Besides, Nanimori was supposedly an area where retired mafia went to relax so there was sure to be very little crime, meaning nothing to distract him. 

"Oh! That would work perfectly!" Keira exclaimed with a smile on her face. They had already decided where to have the wedding at so it was just sending out the invitations now. Remus was going to officiate the wedding for them so there was no need to worry about that at all. "We should be able to get everyone gathered for that and everything set up pretty quickly. Do you have everything you need ready for the wedding?" 

"Of course." Renato said, raising a brow at her, "And I'm sure you'll be more than willing to tell Amelia that we finally have a date and I can inform Leonello about the date when I tell my family." 

"Perfect!" Keira exclaimed, smiling widely as she went over to the phone to call everyone. 

Renato chuckled and turned back to his paperwork. He would have to inform Timoteo about the change in plans. He hadn't wanted to deal with the stakeout mission of the Estraneo famiglia anyways. 

XXXXX 

"Seriously Lily, why are we attending Amelia's wedding? We barely even know her!" James exclaimed. 

"Because it is Amelia and Leonello getting married. You remember Keira telling you about Renato's brother, Leonello? Do you really think that Keira would let you slip away from this? Hell, you're going to be part of the reception! Why are you complaining?" Lily asked as she finished putting her earrings on and looked over at James. They were nearly ready to take the portkey to the plot of land owned by Renato's friend, Timoteo, on a cliff near Positano where the wedding was to take place and she couldn't believe that James was complaining so much. 

"It's just that, well, I could be going out and helping in the search for Voldemort and the death eaters and everything and you're dragging me to a wedding of a person that I hardly know!" James exclaimed, exasperated. 

"James." Lily said, her voice giving him no room to argue, "You are going to this wedding and you are going to enjoy it. Hell, Mad-eye is coming to the wedding because Keira asked him to be there incase any death eaters attacked and the muggles couldn't protect themselves and needed their minds wiped. Can't you do this? For me?" 

James sighed, "Alright, alright. Might as well get this over with. When are we supposed to be there anyways?" 

"In five minutes. The ceremony starts in ten minutes." Lily explained, smiling. Keira had told her to be there at the last moment possible so that James wouldn’t have the chance to freak out and ask about what all was going on. 

"Five minutes?!" James yelled, "That's not enough time!" 

"It's plenty of time, calm down. Now, get in the bathroom and try to tame that rats nest you call hair." She handed a brush and a tub of gel over to him and shoved him into the room before taking out a small mirror, "Keira Potter." 

The image shimmered before the smiling face of Keira was in the image instead of her own reflection, "Lily! Are you guys almost ready?" 

"Almost, James is trying to fix his hair. It's so difficult keeping him from walking away from this! He thinks it's a waste of time, if only he knew!" 

"Just wait until he gets here and we see his face when he realizes! It will be worth it, trust me!" Keira said, laughing. "Oh yeah, Valentina, could you hold this so that I can show Lily my dress?" 

The mirror shifted position as Keira took a few steps back and twirled around slowly. The bodice was snug against her and the neckline was rectangular before fading into long lace sleeves that widened at the ends, dropping about three inches from the palms of her hands. Around the waist was an orange bow, something that Renato was insistent upon being there, and the front went down to the floor at a slight angle. At the back, just below the bow, the dress was slit open to reveal layers of lace and silk with light orange peaking through into the trail that went flowing behind her a good four feet. 

"It's beautiful Keira!" Lily exclaimed, "I can't wait to see Renato's face when you walk down the aisle! He's going to be stunned!" 

Keira smiled, "Thank you, Lily. How long till you and James will be here?" 

"In a few minutes. I want to get there right before things start up. We should be there in just a few minutes." 

"Alright, we'll see you then!" Keira said, taking the mirror back from Valentina and closing it. 

Lily laughed as she closed the compact then looked over her shoulder, "Are you ready to go yet James?" 

"Yeah! Give me a second!" James said. He looked back in the mirror and swept his bangs out of his face before going out to Lily, "Alright, I'm ready!" 

XXXXX 

Renato raised a brow as James rushed up to stand near him. Leonello was standing there beside him along with Sirius. James squeezed in beside Sirius. Across from them were Lily, Amelia, and Cecilia. 

As everyone was getting seated Renato looked over at Leonello and they quickly traded places. James hadn't noticed, even as the music kicked up and Renato couldn't help but roll his eyes at how oblivious he was. 

The wedding march started and everyone turned their head towards the doors at the end of the aisle and soon they opened to reveal Keira, Fleamont standing at her side, in her wedding dress. 

James blinked and looked over at Lily and the others who were all grinning before looking back at Renato, only to see said mans eyes wide in wonder and his mouth slightly open. James nudged Sirius and pointed to Renato and they shared a silent laugh. 

It was only moments later that Keira and Fleamont made it to the front and he handed her hand over to Renato. 

Remus stepped up and smiled at them both before starting the ceremony. It was words that he had practiced many times and yet with it being a member of his pack he couldn't keep the proud undertones out of his voice. It had been the same with James and Lily's wedding. 

"From what you have told me, you both have written your own vows, Renato, yours first." Remus said. 

Renato chuckled, "Io Renato, accolgo te, Keira, come mia sposa. Con la grazia di cristo prometto di esserti fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti I giorni della mia vita." 

Keira smiled widely before tilting her head to the side and starting her own, "Prometto di esserti fedele da questo giorno in avanti. Qualunque problema della vita, lo affronteremo insieme. Nella gioia e nel dolore, nel bene e nel male, in salute e malattia, ci saro sempre per te; per darti conforto, per amarti, per onorarti e custodirti. Ti amo, e ti amero, fino alla mia morte, e se c'e una vita dopo la morte ti amero anche allora. Per ora e per sempre, ti prendo come marito." 

"By the power trusted to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Remus shouted, smiling as Renato grabbed Keira and pulled her into a kiss, dipping her back lightly. 

Everyone cheered, Sirius wolf whistling, while Renato and Keira walked down the aisle to head to the reception party afterwards. 

XXXXX 

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys were getting married?" James whined, slumping down onto the table with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. 

"You and Lily eloped, I had to get you back for that somehow." Keira said, chuckling and leaning into Renato's side. 

"Excuse me!" The feedback of a microphone echoed around the hall they were in, "Can I have your attention please?!" 

They looked up at the stage to see Icaro standing there with a microphone in one hand and a mandolin in the other, "Grazie! Now, if my fratellone will come up to the stage and assist me in a song..." 

Renato picked up his drink and shook his head, "Not happening, Icaro." 

"Passerotto," Valentina said from where she was dancing with Mad-eye Moody, "Humor him, have fun." 

Renato shook his head again but Keira laid a hand on his cheek and made him look down at her, "Please, tesoro?" 

Renato sighed and stood up, the others cheering as he walked to the stage. 

"Fantastico!" Icaro exclaimed as he leaned over to whisper something in Renato's ear that caused the other to laugh. 

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, a song that's not for the faint of heart!" Icaro shouted as he started the chords. 

The music picked up and all the Italian's in the room cheered as it started and Icaro smirked as he leaned into the microphone, "C' 'na luna mezz'u mare, Mamma mia m'a maritare, Figlia mia a cu te dare!" 

Renato grabbed his own microphone and started the next sentence, "Mamma mia pensace tu, Se te piglio lu pesciaiole, Isse vai isse vene, Sempe lu pesce mane tene!" 

Valentina stepped up onto the stage and got between her son's to sing the next part, "Se ce 'ncappa la fantasia, Te pesciulia figghiuzza mia, La lariula pesce fritt'e baccala, Uei cumpa no calamare c'eggi'accatta!" 

Everyone started clapping their hands and stomping to the beat and those who knew the song joined in; a few others got up and started dancing a tarantella. Renato got down from the stage and walked over to Keira and pulled her up and into a dance, quickly matching pace with the other dancers. 

Everyone was laughing and having a fantastic time and the hours flew by. 

It wasn't long until it was time for Renato and Keira to get ready for their honeymoon. 

XXXXX 

Keira and Renato said their goodbyes until everyone but the family was left in the room. Once they were sure everyone was gone, Fleamont stepped forward to hand an envelope over to Renato, “Everything is already settled. The portkey should activate here in a few minutes.” 

Keira frowned, “A portkey? Why are we taking a portkey?” 

“It’s faster than a plane. I asked Fleamont to set up an international portkey so that we could get there immediately after the wedding instead of having to make a plane and take the flight.” Renato explained, “This way we’ll have more time on our honeymoon.” 

Keira blushed at his suggestive tone while Sirius and James laughed. "So," she continued, ignoring the others, "you got us an international portkey for our wedding?" 

"Of course, I pulled a few strings and promised that James and Sirius would work a little bit of overtime for this but Madeye and the minister both agreed to it and signed the papers for it. The Japanese ministry knows that you're coming though and may stop by to register you. The portkeys that you both have to get you back to your home should be fine. Since they are to a singular destination there shouldn't be any trouble with them." Fleamont explained. "Now, say your goodbyes, your portkey is about ready and we won't see either of you for a couple of weeks." 

Keira quickly ran over to hug them all, "Thank you all so much for coming. I know you would have either way but it's still fantastic that you came! I'll see you all in a couple of weeks! I want to know if anything exciting happens!" 

She rushed back to Renato's side and barely managed a last goodbye before they were whisked away. 

XXXXX 

They made it to the hotel a few moments later. It was like walking through a dream, Keira thought, being married. She still couldn’t believe that it was all real. 

"Keira?" 

She turned and looked over at Renato. Most wouldn't see it but she could tell he was worried. It was understandable, to be completely honest, they were just married and she had no idea what to do. "I have no idea what we're supposed to do now." She said, laughing. 

Renato rolled his eyes, "The same as we've been doing since we got together." 

"Figure it out as we go along?" Keira said, smiling widely. 

Renato chuckled, "Of course. Now, the time difference is going to take a bit of getting use to, considering it's now eleven at night." 

Keira looked around the room, well, suite. It was simplistic but had huge windows along the wall that overlooked the town. She walked over and looked out, "Wow... Where are we?" The town was lit up with lights but it was still dark enough to see the stars overhead. 

"Namimori, Japan. I thought it would be a nice getaway." Renato said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's where Gitto, the Vongola Primo, retired to. It's considered a retirement area for mafia member's and is typically a neutral zone, though there has been circumstances that have caused a few battles in the town. Typically it's Yakuza that start the fights and not the mafia anymore." 

Keira smiled and leaned back into Renato's arms, "Of course you would consider a mafia retirement town to be a perfect place for a honeymoon." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love it though. I can't wait to go exploring tomorrow." 

Renato chuckled, "I'm sure, though the issue will be getting to sleep when it's still only four in the afternoon to us." 

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Keira said, leaning up to kiss him. 

Renato chuckled into the kiss and trailed his hands down her back, unbuttoning the buttons as he went. “We surely can.” 

XXXXX 

It was surprisingly easy getting undressed and getting to the bed. Keira was surprisingly forward when she wanted something, but as soon as things started to progress past what they’d already done, mainly kissing and some light groping, she turned shy. 

They were both undressed, her out of her wedding dress and left only in her lace lingerie set, and he had the clothes on the upper half of his body and his shoes and socks off. 

“I-I've never done this before, what am I suppose to do?” she asked, blushing as she looked off to the side, the sight of a riled up Renato, hair and clothing in disarray, being too much to handle at the moment. 

“Relax,” Renato said, leaning forward to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, “don’t think, just feel.” 

He ran his hands down her sides as he started suckling on the junction between her neck and shoulder. He felt her seemingly melt into his arms and smirked. 

He snaked his arms around behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side before trailing his lips down from her shoulder to suckle at her pert nipple, moving between the pair. 

He felt her move her hands to his shoulders and heard a small gasp, a sign of approval in his book. 

He slowly started kissing his way down her body, stopping momentarily to nip at her hip bones, earning himself a low moan. 

He chuckled, “Starting to enjoy it?” 

Keira looked down at him, her cheeks red but her pupils dilated in desire. She bit her bottom lip and looked down, jerkily nodding her head. 

Renato grinned as he ran his hands down her sides, stopping once he got to her panty line, “Are you sure you’re ready for this, mio cuore?” 

Keira hastily nodded, “Of course!” 

Renato chuckled, “Just making sure.” 

He leaned back and slowly pulled her panties off. As soon as they hit the hotel floor he nudged her thighs apart, watching as Keira became bashful and tried to hide herself. He grabbed one of her hands as it sought to cover her most intimate of places and pulled it to his lips, kissing the open palm. 

“Mio cuore, do not hide yourself from me.” 

Keira met his eyes and he drew in a breath seeing the trust shining in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, groaning as she immediately opened her mouth to his searching tongue. He pulled away and settled himself between her thighs, rubbing small circles into her hips as he leaned down once again. He leveled himself with her center and smirked up at her confused look. 

“Renato? What are you- ah!” 

He chuckled as he pulled back a little, licking his lips. She tasted amazing to him. He snaked his hands under her thighs, gripping them tightly and raising her hips a little before jumping back in. He made sure to give attention to everything, from lapping at her opening with a flat tongue to thrusting it into her core. He even sucked on her clit, driving her wild; if the trembling of her thighs and jerk of her hips were any indication. He loved this. If it could draw this sort of reaction from her he wouldn’t hesitate to try this again. He pulled back to suck a few hickeys on the inside of her thighs before licking his way back to her core. Her juices were flowing and he lapped them up, groaning as he heard her soft pants and moans. He could feel the tightness in his pants becoming unbearable and reached down to adjust them as he focused his attention on her core. Once adjusted, he reached his hand up to start rubbing at her clit as he continued to eat her out, listening as the moans got louder and louder. 

“Ren-!” 

He focused his attention on repeating what had made her gasp his name and soon she was babbling it to the room, her hips rising slightly to meet the shallow thrusts of his tongue and the small circles of his fingers. 

“R-Ren- ah, ahh!” 

He groaned as she came, her juices spilling out onto his tongue as he continued to work her through her orgasm. 

When the trembling finally died down he pulled away, licking his lips clean, and crawled up her body, kissing her neck and jaw. 

“Are you able to continue or no?” He asked. As much as he wanted to go on, it may still be too much for her. 

Keira blinked up at him, dazed from the orgasm. “What?” 

Renato chuckled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “Did you want to continue?” 

Keira wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body up against his, “Mmm, yes, I still want to continue.” 

“Good, because jacking off in the shower to the memory of what just happened isn’t nearly enough for me.” Renato said, chuckling as Keira’s eyes widened and the red blush returned to her face. 

He leaned down and kissed her again as he returned his hand to her core. He circled a finger before gently pushing it in, using the leftover cum and saliva as a makeshift lube. 

Keira gasped as his finger went in, her eyes fluttering closed. 

Renato slowly started pushing his finger in and out, gradually adding another until three were working her open, stretching, his thumb going back to rub at her clit. 

Keira was a moaning mess beneath him, her fingernails digging into his back as the pleasure started lapping below her stomach like waves. 

Renato pressed a few more open mouthed kisses to her neck before pulling his fingers out of her, groaning as she thrust her hips up after them. 

He pulled his slacks and boxers down just enough to release his hard, aching cock. He glanced up and met her eyes as he gave it a few good strokes. 

“Don’t we need lube?” Keira asked, looking down at his cock. 

Renato leaned down and reached into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a small tube, “I’ll get more tomorrow.” He muttered as he squeezed it into his hand and quickly slathered it on. “You sure?” 

Keira glared at him, “If you don’t hurry up-“ 

He slammed into her, knowing that getting the first thrust over with quickly would be easier than dragging it out. He saw tears start to form at the corners of Keira’s eyes and leaned down to kiss them away, continuing until he felt her calm down. When he felt her legs come up and hook around his waist so he took that as his cue to move. Slowly he started to grind up against her, feeling the soft, breathy pants she released into the crook of his neck. It only took a few moments before he started to pull out and push back in. 

“Ah- Ren-“ 

He grunted as he braced his arms by her sides and started to push in harder, picking up speed as he did. It wasn’t long until the bed was rocking, hitting the wall with soft thuds that the two in the bed couldn't hear. 

Keira was arching up into him, her head tossed back and mouth open in pleasure, only soft moans and the occasional butchery of Renato’s name leaving her crimson lips. Renato wasn’t faring much better. He had his head buried between her breast, mouthing at her sternum as soft groans and the occasional moan left his lips. Keira dug her nails in and clawed bright red tinted with orange trails into Renato’s spine as she, once again, was brought to orgasm. She didn’t feel Renato’s hips stutter, but she heard his moan and felt the last hard thrust into her as he released. 

They laid there for a few moments, panting as they came down from their high, until Renato shifted to the side, pulling out of her and laying on his back beside her. 

Keira shifted to curl into his side. She sighed as she made herself comfortable, smiling as he tossed an arm around her and pulled her closer. 

“Sleep now, mio cuore.” He whispered, lightly dragging his fingers over her arm. 

Keira sighed happily, “Ti amo…” 

“Ti amo, mio cuore.” 

XXXXX 

Keira woke up around nine the next morning feeling pleasantly sore. 

The night before had been fantastic, one of the best nights of her life, and she couldn’t wait to repeat it. 

She smiled and sat up, stretching her arms above her head and moaning softly as the vertebrae popped back into place. 

She heard a chuckle and looked over to see Renato standing beside the open doors to the small patio that was placed near the door to the room, so as not to obstruct the view outside the window, smoking. 

“I didn’t know you smoked Renato.” Keira said, rolling onto her stomach with a pillow beneath her chin. 

“Occasionally I do, though not often. I keep a cigarette case in the hidden breast pocket inside my jackets, along with a few things to roll them.” He explained, snuffing his finished cigarette out and walking back in. “Leonello brought me a pipe that he stole in Palermo before they moved and I ended up using it. I normally only use that when I’m thinking heavily about something. The cigarettes are more for winding down.” 

Keira smiled up at him as he stopped at the edge of the bed to give her a kiss. 

“We should get dressed,” he said as he pulled away, “there’s a few places near the hotel that we can eat at before taking in the sights.” 

Keira nodded, shifting around to escape the sheets, and glanced at his retreating form. “Renato! I’m so sorry!” 

Renato looked at her, confused, “About what?” 

“I scratched up your back! Doesn’t it hurt or anything?” Keira asked, getting up and running her fingers along the marks. There were eight of them running from the tops of his shoulders to just below his shoulder blades. There was a break in one of them because of the scar tissue from the bullet wound he had received a few months back. 

He raised a brow, “They don’t hurt. I didn’t even notice them.” 

“They look like they were healed almost immediately…” Keira said, frowning at the silver markings. “But a bit is going over your scales and they look orange…” 

Renato chuckled, “You focused your flames into your nails when we were making love last night? That’s the only thing that I could imagine giving you the strength to actually scratch the scales.” 

Keira blushed, “Is that a bad thing?” 

“Making you come so undone that you loose control of your flames in a way that didn’t harm me at all?” Renato asked, turning to push her hair away from her face and cup her cheek, “I’d say that’s more of an honor than anything.” 

Keira blushed, “Isn’t that dangerous though?” 

“Yes, it can be dangerous. If I wasn’t your guardian or soul mate then I would have probably been killed. But your flames recognize me so they aren’t dangerous to me unless they find me dangerous.” He explained to her, “Now, not that I don’t enjoy the view, I’m sure you probably want to put something on.” 

Keira blinked before the blush quickly spread from her face all the way down her neck as she hurried into the bathroom with a change of clothes while Renato chuckled. 

XXXXX 

It was the last day of their honeymoon and all-in-all, it had been fantastic. Namimori was beautiful and quite peaceful. She had managed to make friends with a few people, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto and Nana Uchida being the main two. She had given them a post office box number to mail her at so that they could keep in touch. 

Renato wasn’t happy with them knowing the address so he had told her the P.O box number that his mother used all the time. “She can check it then mail it to us just fine, Keira.” 

But now they were eating sushi at Takesushi for the last time. 

“I’m just saying, if they figured out a way to ship sushi to your door, I’d have it at least once a day.” Keira said, smiling as she picked up an eel roll with her chopsticks. 

“I’m sure there will be a way eventually.” Renato said in agreement. “Though why we can't just have a portkey made that will take us here is something I don't understand.” 

“It would be expensive to get another permanent portkey and just getting one for sushi would make people question our sanity.” Keira explained, sighing, “It would have been so useful though.” 

They continued eating for a few moments in silence, just enjoying each others company. 

“Renato, why didn't you know about magic before? Your brother is a wizard and you are part dragon…” 

Renato sighed, “Around the time magic becomes an issue, you said age eleven, I was a budding hitman. Being such a young hitman, I didn't pay much attention to my family other than what I needed to do to protect them. I remember that my brother had tutors come in constantly but I never paid attention to what they taught, just what they looked like, on the off chance that I needed to get rid of them." 

Keira nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. You had your priorities, which was protecting your family. But why did you never think magic when it came to your dragon heritage?" 

Renato looked down, shifting some food across his plate as the tips of his ears tinged red, "I may have been obsessed with this comic series from the states called X-Men and just assumed it was a mutation." 

Keira smiled, "You're obsessed with X-Men? I suppose that explains the number of costumes that I've seen in your closet. Does that mean you like to cosplay?" 

Renato, by this point, had his fedora pulled down over his face, "I am not going to dignify that with a response." 

"Awe, but I found some really cute costumes and we could cosplay together! I mean, we only have a few days left here in Japan so why not?" Keira said, smiling. 

Renato froze for a moment before looking up at her, "Wait, you don't find it weird?" 

"Why would I find it weird? It's a hobby and it's not hurting anyone so why not?" Keira explained, "Now, come on! We need to get the costumes!" 

Renato held his hat down on his head as Keira grabbed his arm and drug him out of the restaurant, money left on the table. 

XXXXX 

"That was so much fun! We need to do this more often!" Keira exclaimed. 

They had gone and gotten the costumes, along with every possible bit of information from the manga, and on their final day in Namimori they had acted out a scene in the middle of the park. It had drawn a crowd and when they had finally finished the scene and turned to bow everyone had cheered. 

"It was an enjoyable experience." Renato said, smirking. 

They were still in the outfits and were getting a fair amount of attention. Renato was dressed as André Grandier while Keira was dressed as Oscar François de Jarjayes. It was more popular with the women but some of the men recognized the outfits and had cheered as well during their performance. 

"We should do this again sometime! Maybe even make our own costumes!" Keira said, "Could you imagine making a full Gundam suit? With our abilities it would be the best of the best!" 

Renato chuckled, "Cara mia, we'll have plenty of time to figure out what we're going to do next, but for now, we should be heading back. I'm sure everyone will be waiting for us back home." 

Keira's eyes widened, "Oh! You're right! Besides, I can't wait to tell Lily all about our performance!" 

As she took off back towards the hotel Renato's eyes widened, "Cara mia! Wait, James and Sirius must not know!" 

XXXXX 

Keira was confused when they landed. The portkey should have taken them back to the apartment but they were nowhere near it. There were lush bushes around them and beautiful flowers. She could smell the sea on the breeze and there was a winding cobblestone path leading up to a white archway. 

"Where are we?" Keira asked. 

Renato chuckled, "Our families decided that our apartment was much too small and decided we needed a new place to live so I gave them a suggestion. You seemed to really love it when we walked by it a few months ago. It just so happened to be for sale." 

Keira turned and hugged Renato before pulling him into a passionate kiss that left him dazed. 

"I can't believe that it's ours! Oh this is wonderful!" Keira exclaimed before running towards the house, leaving Renato standing there with a goofy expression on his face. 

"This is priceless, our little sister can make the Reborn look lovestruck. It's so sweet." Sirius said, falling backwards into James' arms. 

Renato turned and stared at them, the temperature heating up to uncomfortable levels around them. 

"Renato! You must see this view!" Keira yelled from the house. 

"Coming Amor!" Renato called back, finally looking away from the pair to walk towards the house. 

"You two are going to get shot if you keep agitating him like that you know." Lily said as she walked past them with Remus to get to the house. 

Sirius looked towards James, "Are you going to stop?" 

"Not at all; are you?" 

"Nope." Sirius said with a wide grin. 

James laughed and they rushed to catch up to Lily and Remus. 

Why would they stop agitating Renato? He was their brother-in-law now and family always gets the best of the best when it comes to pranking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of vows:
> 
> Renato- I Renato, I welcome you, Keira, as my wife. With the grace of Christ I promise to be faithful always, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to love and honor you all the days of my life. 
> 
> Keira- I promise to be faithful to you from this day forward. Any problem of life, will face it together. In joy and sorrow, for better or for worse, in sickness and health, I will be there always for you; to comfort you, to love you, to honor you and guard you. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is a life after death, I will love you even then. For now and forever, I take you as a husband. 
> 
> Song: Che la luna/Lazy Mary by Lou Monte 
> 
> Tarantella- traditional Italian dance. You can always look up the Godfather wedding scene. 
> 
> Oscar François de Jarjayes and André Grandier are from The Rose of Versailles manga 
> 
> Also, it is a headcannon of mine that Reborn would be obsessed with American Comics as well since he is known to cosplay in the manga and show


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira and Renato find out some surprising news!

Keira was excited to have a house, especially one so beautiful. It had an open floor plan with a staircase that curved around the entryway and the living area leading up to the master bedroom, bath, and a smaller guest room and study area. The downstairs floor had three guest rooms along with a big kitchen, a formal dining area, and the aforementioned living area. The entire set up was more than she could have ever asked for.  
They had returned on the sixteenth, a few days after Renato's twenty fourth birthday, and had quickly gotten to work on adding furniture and various other things to the house to make it more homely. Renato was leaving in a few hours for a mission and, while it upset her, she understood why he had to leave.  
She had her trust fund back from her parents and they had even given Renato's family a dowry so they were good on money, but Renato insisted upon having more saved up before he retired from the job. He would never fully retire, but there would be no more long missions like this one.  
"Are you sure you can't return any sooner than December?" Keira asked once more as she finished a batch of cookies. She had quickly found out that Renato had a weakness for almond cookies. He enjoyed the biscotti but with the normal almond cookies he had no issue with eating them before his espresso.  
"The mission is suppose to last three months. I'm sure I can knock it down by half. That would put the mission ending at the beginning of December. I could try to finish it sooner but I don't want to take that risk. I want to come back to you unharmed." Renato said, walking around the island to pull her into a kiss. "As soon as the mission is over, I'll come straight home."  
Keira sighed and laid her head on his chest, "I know you will. Just stay safe, please."  
Renato tilted her head up and kissed her again, this one was slow and filled with promises. "I will stay safe, I promise you this."  
Keira looked up at him, "Make love to me?"  
Renato pulled her in tighter, "Of course, cuore mia."

XXXXX

Keira woke up the next morning in an empty bed. She knew that Renato hated goodbyes so she understood why he had let her sleep but she couldn’t help but wish that he had woken her up to kiss her one last time. She sighed and got out of bed, grabbing her things for the day.  
She still had a job to go to. Her portkey would still take her to Marsala so she could continue working at the café but she knew that she couldn't do that for very long. It was only a matter of time before she would have to get a job in Positano instead.  
She would have to give her two weeks to Robert today. He wasn't in very often but he was suppose to be there today. It would be easier to tell him than telling Richard since he wasn't around as often. Maybe he could put in a good word for her at a café in Positano.  
With a sigh, she grabbed her portkey and whispered the new word for it, "Marsala."  
It wasn't very creative, but then again, she did have Remus change it for her. It got her back to her old apartment and that's what was important. The lease on it would be up in just under two weeks so she would have to inform the owner that she would be leaving and say her goodbyes to the others in the complex who she had become friends with.  
"I'm not going to think about that right now." Keira said, shaking her head in the empty room, "I have a couple of weeks to figure it out, I don't have to do it all at once."  
With that in mind she left the apartment and quickly headed to the café.

XXXXX

"Keira! You're back!" Amelia said as Keira walked into the café.  
"Hi Amelia." Keira said, slightly subdued, "Is Robert in?"  
Amelia frowned, "He's in the back office, why?"  
"I need to talk with him real quick, I'll be back in a moment." Keira said, walking past Amelia into the back.  
Richard stepped out of the kitchen area and looked around, "Is Keira back? I thought I heard her."  
"She's back there talking to Robert." Amelia said, frowning once more, "She didn't say what about."  
Keira stepped back out, Robert right beside her, "I'm really sorry, Robert."  
"Nothing you can do. I'll contact a few people I know that way and see about getting you in there. You've been a great worker here so I doubt it'll be an issue." Robert explained, running a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair. "I'll put a flyer out. Hopefully we'll get some people asking before you leave so you can train them a little."  
"What's goin on?" Sol asked as he walked in the door, seeing everyone gathered in the small area behind the counter.  
"Keira just gave me her two weeks." Robert said, causing the others to gasp.  
"What! Why?" Amelia asked, looking over at Keira, "You're a great worker! Why are you quitting?"  
"Renato's parents and mine got together and bought us a house. Oh, it's so beautiful, I wish I had some photos of it. The downside is that it's all the way in Positano. I just can't afford to work here while living there. The lease on my apartment is up in about two weeks anyways." Keira said, looking at the floor, "I'm going to miss you guys though. And I will definitely come and visit."  
Amelia came over and hugged her tight, "Keep in touch please."  
"I'm not leaving just yet." Keira said, laughing. "I'll still be here for another two weeks."  
"Then we are going to hang out every single second that we can." Amelia said, "Starting tonight. We're going out to eat." She looked over at the others, "You guys are invited as well."  
Robert shook his head, "I have too much stuff to do and a wife to get home to. She has a big dinner planned tonight and I can't miss it."  
Richard nodded, "I'm tied up tonight as well. It's my daughter's birthday."  
Sol grinned, "I'm game!"  
Amelia nodded, "Alright, then we'll meet outside the café tonight after work and figure out a place to go."  
Keira smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

XXXXX

It was near the end of November when Keira woke up feeling nauseous for the sixth day in a row. Normally she never had to deal with being sick since there was usually a potion to take care of it for her, but with her no longer having any magic and the lack of potion supplies in the house, she had to deal with it.  
"Topolina! Are you still in bed?"  
Keira sighed when she heard Valentina calling up to her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Valentina. She loved her but this was the ninth time she had come over in three days. She knew that it was just to make sure she was doing alright and making sure that she would have enough food for when Renato got home because god forbid she not be able to feed her own husband.  
"Topolina, what are you doing still in bed, are you sick?" Valentina asked, coming over to the edge of the bed to place her hand across Keira's forehead. "You don't feel warm. What is wrong topolina?"  
"I'm fine, it's just a little nausea, it'll go away here in a little bit." Keira said, trying to roll away from Valentina to go back to sleep.  
"We should take you to the doctor." Valentina said. "There is a good doctor in Sorrento that would be best. Come, get dressed, I'll call a cab."  
As Valentina left the room Keira groaned into her pillow. This was not her ideal way to spend a Thursday. Even with Robert's help she hadn't managed to find a job in Positano yet. Without a job, she hadn't had much of a reason to leave the house other than going down to the beach or going to a few of the little café's for a snack when she didn't feel like cooking.  
Keira pushed herself up and had to run to the bathroom as her stomach flopped and the nausea increased.

XXXXX

Valentina pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment, hearing the sounds of Keira vomiting, "Passerotto, you should come home soon. Your wife needs you."  
Renato sighed on the other side of the phone. He was almost done with the mission. He only had two more hits left to do before he could start the cover up. The Estraneo famiglia was getting too close to members of the Vongola and Cavallone famiglia. He was getting paid double what he normally would from both famiglia's just to kill the ones who were getting a little too eager. "I'm trying, but I still have two hits left and I can't leave a mission unfinished. Please take care of her for just a little while longer."  
"I'm taking her to the doctor in Sorrento for a check up. We'll be leaving shortly. I'll call you with an update." Valentina said as she heard Keira's footsteps heading towards the staircase, "Stay safe."  
"Will do."

XXXXX

Keira came down the stairs and sighed, "I'm fine Valentina, I swear."  
"Nonsense, I heard you throwing up upstairs. We are going to the doctor and that's final topolina. Now, grab a jacket, it's chilly outside. I don't want you getting sicker." Valentina said, grabbing her own coat from the rack by the door.  
There was a honk outside and they both hurried to get their jackets on.  
"You can rest on the way to the doctor's office. I know you're tired." Valentina said, giving the taxi driver the address to the doctor's office.  
Keira sighed and leaned her head against the cab door, "How do you know I'm so tired?"  
"It's the first time Renato has been away for so long since you got married. You seem to sleep better when he's around. It's a by product of your bonding. Everything is calmer when he's around. Don't worry. It is normal." Valentina said, patting Keira's leg.  
Keira nodded, "As long as he comes home soon I can deal with it..."

XXXXX

The drive to Sorrento wasn’t horrible. It had only taken just over forty minutes to get there and Keira had slept nearly the entire ride. Waking her up took a bit of effort and she didn't really wake up until they entered the doctor's office.  
"Dios mio." Valentina said as she felt the mist flames and sky flames harmonize near instantly.  
Keira blinked as she felt the change but she wasn't sure what had happened as she looked over at the man. He was just a few inches taller than her five foot six, probably around five eight or so, he had dark brown hair with warm brown eyes. He was young, probably no older than fifteen.  
"Who are you?" The man asked, looking at Keira warily.  
"Keira, who are you and why are you in here?" She looked over towards Valentina, "I thought you said we were going to be meeting a doctor?"  
"Hey! I'm the doctor here!" The man said, "My name's Shamal."  
"How can you be the doctor? You're like fifteen!" Keira said, glaring at him.  
"I'm sixteen, thank you very much, and I'm the doctor because I'm qualified for it! It's not my fault you saw through my flames!"  
Valentina sighed, "Topolina, let him examine you. He won't do anything to hurt you."  
"How do you know that?" Keira asked, feeling uncertain. She had the feeling that she should trust the man but there was something off putting about him.  
"Did you not feel the harmonization? It was strong enough that I felt it. He is your mist guardian." Valentina explained, looking over at Shamal, "He will not harm you."  
Shamal blinked, "Is that what that was?"  
"Of course it was. Dios mio, children these days. Back in my day someone would know instantly when they had harmonized." Valentina said, "Now, do the examination while I step out to make a call at the nurses station."  
As she left the room Keira and Shamal looked at each other. "You're not going to do anything perverted are you?"  
Shamal rolled his eyes, "With that woman so close? No way in hell. Now, what are your symptoms?"  
"It's nothing. It's just a little nausea in the mornings." Keira said.  
"That's not nothing." Shamal took a chart out and started filling it out, "Name?"  
"Keira Dorea Angelo."  
"Age?"  
"19."  
"Weight."  
"126 pounds."  
"Allergies?"  
"None that I know of."  
"Last menstrual cycle?"  
"...October 11th was the end of my last one."  
"...So you're late and you're nauseous..."  
"...Apparently."  
"Do you want a pregnancy test?"  
"Yes please."  
Keira walked into the adjoining bathroom and walked out about five minutes later with a pale face. "I'm pregnant?"  
Shamal looked at the test, "Apparently you are. With when your last cycle was I'd assume you conceived around the twenty sixth to the twenty eighth of October which mean's you're around six weeks pregnant. It would be best to get you started on some prenatal vitamins and talk about your diet. It's best to keep yourself healthy during your pregnancy to help prevent postpartum depression. I'd prefer it if you would come for a check up every two weeks to be on the safe side. If we can catch the start of the depression early that would be best but there's nothing that would suggest that you would even become depressed after the pregnancy. It would be best if you brought the father in with you on the exams so that he will know what to keep an eye out for."  
Keira just stared at the test as he continued spouting things off. It took her a few moments to realize that he had stopped talking. She looked up at him, "Would you move in with me and my husband? It would be better to have my mist guardian near me anyways. I don't have very many guardians and with me being pregnant I can't protect myself as well and my husband already worries about me enough as it is, if he finds out that I'm pregnant while he's out on a mission he could end up getting killed and I don't want him to die I don’t know what I'd do if he died and I don't want my baby to grow up without a father, I don’t even know how I'd raise a baby by myself!"  
Shamal's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a brown paper bag and handed it over to her, "Come on, you need to breathe normally! Now's not a time for panicking!"  
Keira's breathing wasn’t calming though and Shamal started to panic, "Alright! I'll move in, just calm down! We don't need you to have a miscarriage!"  
Keira gasped and her breathing picked up and Shamal cursed before he summoned one of his mosquitoes with a harmless tranquilizer in it to knock her out for a few moments.  
After she was out Shamal sighed in relief before he heard the door knob turn and he cursed.

XXXXX

Valentina went over to the nurses station, "Could I borrow a phone for a moment?"  
One of the nurses looked up at her, "Of course ma'am, but please, no long calls."  
Valentina nodded and dialed Renato's phone. He had a specially made Vongola phone that he took on his missions with him. The number and phone changed for each mission but he always gave her the number just in case.  
"Chaos."  
"Renato, we're at the doctor's office. I thought I should inform you that Keira has found another guardian. She also seems fine so there's no need to rush."  
"Another guardian? Which type?"  
"Mist."  
"Of course, couldn't have stumbled upon a rain, of course it has to be a mist. Personality?"  
"He seems nice enough, if not a bit of a womanizer. Young though."  
"A womanizer and you left Keira with him?!"  
"Renato." Valentina said, her voice hard, "I am no idiota. Now finish your mission and hurry home."  
"… Yes mamma."  
Valentina hung up the phone and handed it back to the nurse, "Grazie, cara."  
The nurse smiled at her and waved her off, another phone pressed against her ear.  
Valentina headed back towards the room. It had been about ten minutes since she had left. She made it back to the room and turned the knob.

XXXXX

Shamal watched as the door opened up and quickly moved to the other side of the room to hide the pregnancy test and his clipboard and write out a prescription for the nausea.  
When Valentina finally stepped into the room Shamal sent a silent prayer to God that he wouldn't be murdered today.  
"What happened? Why is Keira unconscious?"  
Shamal looked over at Valentina and immediately felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead. She had a calm air around her that spoke louder than any yelling he had ever received. "She was having a minor anxiety attack and with how her breathing patterns were I thought it best to give her a mild tranquilizer. She should wake up here in a few minutes. I've never had it last over ten minutes in a flame users body."  
Valentina looked Keira over and after determining that she was unmolested she nodded, "Good. There is no need for her to panic. Would it be possible to get a mild sleeping pill for her? She is recently married and her husband is not due back until early December and she hasn't been sleeping well."  
"No need, she asked me to move in as her live in doctor as well as a guardian. She mentioned that she doesn't have very many guardians."  
"She has one other."  
Shamal's eyes widened, "With a sky flame with such a high purity she only has one other guardian? Where has she been living? Under a rock? There's no possible way that she could have been hidden from other flame users, let alone other mafia famiglie."  
"She is hidden from those she does not want to be seen by. There's only one other who has been able to see her flame that wasn't bound to her and that was another sky who sought to destroy her flame, however unintentionally." Valentina said.  
Shamal frowned before looking back at Keira, "I'll pack my bags. I don't have a lot to bring but I hope you don't mind."  
"I just hope that my son won't mind."  
"Your son?"  
"Her husband."  
"Oh."

XXXXX

Valentina still didn't know about the pregnancy three days later.  
It was the beginning of December and Renato had finally given them a date when he would officially be back.  
"December 8th cuore mio, only one week more till I'll be home." Renato said into the phone from where he was leaning against the wall in a dark alley. He had finished his last hit and now just had to do a bit of clean up and report to Timoteo and Marcelo. If he could finish that quickly then he could get home to see Keira sooner. "I'll try to hurry. There's nothing that can kill me hurrying the rest up."  
Keira sighed on the other end of the phone, "I wish you were home already, vita mia, I miss you."  
Renato sighed and looked towards the sky, "I know Dolcezza, I miss you as well. I'll hurry home to you. Fino a quando la mia anima non esiste più, te amo."  
Keira felt her eyes start to water, "Te amo."  
As Renato's voice cut off Keira felt the first of the tears start to fall down her face.

XXXXX

Shamal wasn't use to living in a house with another person in it yet. He wasn't use to hearing someone up and moving before he got out of bed and he sure as hell wasn't use to hearing someone cry themselves to sleep. Especially when that someone was a person he was dedicating his life to protecting as a friend, a brother, and as a protector.  
He still had no clue who Keira's husband was but from what he could tell so far, he didn't like him nor did he approve of him. There was no reason to go off and leave a young lady in a house by herself, especially one so recently married. As far as Shamal was concerned, her husband was an asshole and her other guardian was a dick.  
With a sigh he drug himself out of bed and up the stairs. It was the second time today that he had to comfort her and he didn't like it. He didn't like seeing his sky in tears, especially when it had to do with her husband.  
Hell, he didn't like seeing women cry at all. He only liked to see them cry tears of ecstasy not sorrow. With his sky married and pregnant with that assholes child he wasn't willing to try turning the tears into anything else. All he was willing to do was be a steady rock for her while she sobbed into his shoulder.  
When her husband made it home, he was going to punch him in the gut.

XXXXXX

Renato glared at Timoteo and Marcelo. They were discussing things that had nothing to do with him, all it was doing was prolonging his stay in the Vongola mansion. He hated it. They acted like he had nothing else to do, like he had no one to go home to. It's not like he didn't just finish a three month long mission in under six weeks.  
"Are we done here." Renato said, not able to control his anger anymore as he let a bit of his irritation slip past in his voice.  
Timoteo and Marcelo stopped talking and looked back at Renato, as if surprised that he was still there.  
"Yes, thank you for clearing that mess up. It's nice that Massimo, Federico, Enrico, and Dino are all going to be safe now." Timoteo said, "We will have the money transferred to your bank account like normal. Three hundred thousand is the agreed upon amount."  
"That's correct." Renato said.  
"Then it shall be done. Thank you for finishing the mission quickly and efficiently Reborn."  
"As if we expected any less with the World's Greatest Hitman!" Marcelo said, smiling at Renato who just looked at him icily.  
"If we are done here, I'm needed elsewhere. If anything comes up, don't contact me until January. I will be busy until then." Renato said as he stood up and shook their hands before leaving.  
Marcelo looked over at Timoteo, "I dare say he's rightfully pissed."  
"Of course he is. Isn't he always?" Timoteo said, chuckling.

XXXXX

Renato appeared outside of the house with his luggage in hand. It had been a tiring time, being away from Keira. Occasionally he would bring her with him on missions as Leon, or even bring her to his meetings like that, but this one had been too dangerous. He would have been distracted and he couldn't afford that.  
He walked towards the door and used his flames to unlock it, a useful thing that James had placed on the house, and opened the door. It was silent, something he wasn't use to.  
Usually he would hear Keira humming as she stood in the kitchen making something or her singing softly to herself as she worked in the garden. Occasionally he would see her listening to the radio as she polished his guns, something he was proud that she had caught onto so quickly. They hadn't had time to set up a shooting range yet to keep her on her toes but that would soon be fixed.  
He set his luggage by the door and stepped further into the house. As he rounded the corner into the living room he saw Keira asleep on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. He made to walk over to her when he heard something from the kitchen.  
He was instantly on edge and had one of his guns in hand. Quietly, he made his way around the edge of the room towards the kitchen, only to see a young man with dark brown hair standing over a pot on the stove muttering to himself.  
"What the fuck is coriander? Why would you even use this shit? Smells like shit too. This damn soup better be good or I'm gonna be pissed."  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Renato said as he stepped fully into the kitchen, eyes and gun trained on the person.  
The man spun around, yelping as hand came into contact with the hot stove. "Fuck! Where the hell did you come from?!"  
"You didn't answer my question." Renato said, cocking his gun.  
"My name's Shamal! Don't shoot me!" The man, Shamal, said, holding his hands up.  
"Ren?" A soft voice echoed from the living area.  
Renato glanced over his shoulder to see Keira sitting up on the couch, rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a pair of sweats and one of his button down shirts that was much too big for her and covered her hands. "Cuore mio, I'm home."  
Keira blinked a few times before registering that he was actually there. As soon as she did though, she was running towards him. He quickly turned as she threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "You're home..."  
Renato uncocked his gun and ran his fingers through Keira's hair, enjoying the soft hum of appreciation he received from that. "I'm sorry that it took so long for me to return, cuore mio. I finished the mission as quickly as possible but the report afterwards took forever. I swear those two love wasting my time."  
Keira nuzzled Renato's chest, "I don't care, all that's important is that you're home."  
"Uh, not to ruin the touching moment and all but can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Shamal asked.  
"I'd like to know that as well." Renato said, glaring at Shamal. "I still don't know what you're doing in my house."  
"I'm her mist guardian. And her doctor." Shamal said, glaring at Renato.  
Renato tensed, "Doctor?" He looked down at Keira, "You are sick? Mamma told me that you were fine, just having trouble sleeping."  
Keira smiled up at him and grabbed his free hand, bringing it down to rest on her lower stomach where there was now a slight bulge that wasn't there a few weeks ago. "I'm fine, Renato, just pregnant."  
Renato froze, his eyes going wide, "You're pregnant?"  
Keira smiled widely, "Yes, you're going to be a father!"  
Renato slowly started to smile, "We're having a baby."  
"Yes." Keira said, laughing.  
Renato grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, one that left her breathless. "I'm going to be a father!"  
Shamal rolled his eyes and turned back to the soup. He could deal with those two later. If he burned this soup Valentina was going to murder him.

XXXXX

"So, you're Keira's mist. Never thought that the great Trident Shamal would be a mist." Renato said, relaxing into the barstool he was sitting on as he watched Shamal clean the dishes from dinner. "After nearly getting us both killed I didn't think I'd ever see you again."  
"What?" Shamal said, frowning as he looked over at Renato.  
"The mission a couple of months back where your inexperience nearly got you killed. First time I ever have a partner on a mission and you almost get yourself killed."  
"Wait, how do you-" Shamal's eyes widened, "Holy shit, Reborn?"  
"Took you long enough to realize."  
"But- What- I-" Shamal shook his head, "How the hell are you even here? Aren't you suppose to be on like a huge mission or something?! I thought that you were always working or something. People talk about the great Reborn so much that I just figured that you never stopped working. Why the hell are you here?"  
"…How do you possibly have a doctorate. Are you not supposed to be smart to be a doctor?" Renato said, "Obviously I am here because I am planning on spending time with my wife."  
"Your wife." Shamal looked like he was close to fainting and as amusing as it all was, Renato didn't want to pick him up off the ground.  
"Yes, my wife. Your – our – sky." Renato said, glaring at Shamal.  
Shamal felt sweat start building up on his forehead as Renato glared at him, "Look, uh, I don't have an interest in her. She's already explained stuff and she's smitten with you. So, yeah, no interest at all. Though if you leave and make her cry again I'm going to have to punch you."  
Renato narrowed his eyes at Shamal, "She was crying?"  
"Yeah, I've only been here for about ten days and she's cried at least twice each day. It was a pain. I'm not good with crying women, and seeing our sky crying was the worst feeling possible. It's probably partly because of her hormones being weird with the pregnancy and everything but it could also be worry about you. Why she would worry about you, who knows. Does she not know that you're the world's greatest hitman?"  
"She knows but she is also the one who found me with a bullet in my shoulder and bleeding to death practically at her front door. For her, being the world's greatest hitman means nothing when, to her, I'm only her husband." Renato said. He stood up and pushed his chair in, "I'll talk with Keira tomorrow. Good night, Shamal."

XX– March 30th, 1980 –XX

Keira frowned as she pulled her dress on. Her stretchy sundresses were the only thing she owned that still fit her. She did have some maternity clothing but it wasn't something that she wanted to wear to her birthday party.  
They were having the party at the Potter Manor, mainly for the protection provided by the wards. While there were wards installed around their home in Positano, they weren't nearly enough for Renato to feel comfortable with more than a few people being there.  
During the past few months, Death Eaters had been spotted in Venice and Rome. Renato had run into a few and had quickly taken care of them but that had just made his paranoia worse. After learning the news, he hadn't left Keira's side for longer than a week.  
Keira blamed Shamal for that. It was a common thing for women to feel depressed either during or after the pregnancy and, while she loved Renato, her husband could be a bit overbearing when he was worried. It had become a sort of joke between her and Shamal when he wasn't around.  
"Amore?" Keira looked over her shoulder to see Renato standing in the doorway, "It's almost time to head out. Are you ready?"  
Keira looked back at the mirror. Her dress did little to hide the baby bump that she was sporting though it went down to her knees. Her flats looked a little funny since her ankles were swollen a bit and she was most likely going to steal Renato's suit jacket after a bit with the random chills she felt every so often.  
"I suppose." She pouted.  
"Don't worry, amore, things will go fine." Renato said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "If anything I should be the one worrying. Sirius and James can be overprotective when it comes to you."  
Keira laughed, "They're not the only ones who are overprotective."  
Renato raised a brow, "I don't know what you're talking about." He pulled away, "We should head downstairs. I attempted to explain the floo network to Shamal but he still didn’t seem to trust it. I wouldn't be surprised if he blew something up from messing with it and I'd rather not have the Goblin's coming back to fix it."  
"You tried explaining it to Shamal? Do you even understand the floo network?" Keira said, smiling as she followed Renato downstairs.  
"I did pick up a few books while we were in Diagon two months ago. I may not have paid attention to my mother explaining magic or my brother learning it but I'm not going to ignore the fact that our child is likely to be born with magic." Renato explained, "And besides, the floo network seems safer than aparating or portkey, especially with you pregnant. If there was any chance that you could be injured or the baby could be injured from the floo then we would be on a plane to London."  
"We would still have to use the floo to get to the Manor you know. We couldn't just drive to the front door." Keira said as they stepped into the living area.  
"I'm sure I could find a way." Renato said as he walked over to the fireplace.  
Keira rolled her eyes and looked over at Shamal who was standing off to the side, eying the fireplace with distrust. "Are you sure that you want to come with us? You don't have to if you don't want to."  
"I'm not going to let you go to an unfamiliar place with only Renato as back up." Shamal said, "Besides, I'm your doctor. You're nearing your third trimester and you're barely in the good area if you go into premature labor. I'm going with you or you're not going."  
"I swear, you two are as overprotective as James and Sirius." Keira said, stepping forward to grab a handful of floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace and glared at the two men as they moved to help her. "I can do this on my own, thank you! Potter Manor!"  
Shamal looked over at Renato as Keira disappeared in green flames, "I think she's upset."  
Renato looked at Shamal and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You don't say, I didn't notice."  
"You know, you're an ass."  
"I could say the same to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, sorry that I've been gone so long. I started a full time job last year and my time management is horrible but good news! The next chapter is halfway done!!


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's born!

Keira stepped out of the fireplace and into the entryway of Potter Manor. It was cool in the room and she could already feel goosebumps popping up along her arms. Perhaps rushing away from the house had been a bad idea.  
The Manor had always been difficult to heat so they had always had warming charms placed in their clothing. Now that she couldn't use magic, she couldn't use a quick charm and she had told Renato ages ago to wait a few minutes before going into the floo after someone, just incase they didn't move out of the way in time or something happened.  
"Keira!"  
Keira turned and saw Lily walk into the room, "Lily, it's been a while."  
"You're telling me! I haven't seen you since early November. You've taken your sweet time coming to visit."  
Keira blushed, "Yes, sorry about that. I've still been making changes with the house and I've been trying to find a job. Valentina and Cecilia come over a lot and Siena and Icaro are finally about to get married too. Siena was asking for my help with some of the wedding preparations. They're planning a June wedding."  
"When did they get engaged? I haven't heard anything about it really. Granted, I have only met them once."  
"They got engaged around the same time Renato and I did, they just took their time getting married." Keira said.  
They heard the floo flare up again and turned to see Shamal fall out of the fireplace.  
"Shamal? Renato sent you through first?" Keira asked, frowning.  
"He had to grab something. Are you alright?" He asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
"I'm fine. Lily, this is Shamal, he's my mist guardian. Shamal, this is my sister-in-law, Lily Potter." Keira said.  
Shamal took Lily’s hand and kissed the back of it, “A pleasure to meet you."  
"Likewise. Keira's never mentioned you before."  
"Ah, I met Keira near the end of November and Valentia moved me in. Since I'm the only other guardian, other than her asshole husband, it's best if I'm not extremely far away. It also helps that I'm more of a doctor than anything else so I'm not gone as often as Renato is." Shamal explained.  
"Is it safe to introduce him to James and Sirius? I feel like they would get along too well." Lily said, chuckling.  
Keira rolled her eyes, "Oh, they'll get along way too well. Shamal likes to irritate Renato when he's around way too often."  
The floo flared up again and Renato stepped out.  
"Renato, good to see you again. I hear that Icaro is finally getting married." Lily said, smiling.  
"Yes, he likes to put things off as much as possible. I'm sorry that we haven't been able to visit more often but I've been taking more missions so that I can take a decent chunk of time off without going through all the money that is put aside." Renato said before turning to Keira, "I figured you would want this." He held out one of his suit jackets.  
"You grabbed an extra?"  
"You've been getting chills recently and I know you prefer my jackets to your sweaters." Renato said, smirking.  
Keira smiled and took the jacket from him and put it on.  
"So..." Lily started, looking between them, "When were you planning on telling us that you're pregnant?"  
Keira blushed, "I was planning on telling everyone today since I haven't had the chance to tell anyone yet."  
"I'm guessing you thought that we'd just miss the baby bump? James and Sirius might be dense enough to, but I doubt anyone else will be. It's a good thing that Alice is here, you look to be about as far along as she is. Maybe you'll have someone to talk to about it." Lily said before grabbing Keira's hand, "We should hurry though. Everyone is waiting for you!"  
"Have they been waiting long?"  
"Not really. James and Sirius are impatient because they want to ask Renato something and Mad-eye is here; he wants to discuss Renato's job though he's more curious as to how long he's been a hitman. The aurors may keep up with the muggle police force but not everything they hear from them is accurate." Lily said, rolling her eyes, "Some of the muggles are saying that you've been a hitman for twenty years and that's ridiculous, you're only twenty three."  
"Twenty four now." Renato said, glancing around. He hadn't seen much of the home the last time he had been there. He'd been too distracted by James and Sirius along with Fleamont and Euphemia to really notice the house elves who seemed to pop up from no where, or how the paintings were pointing and whispering to each other.  
"Oh, I apologize, twenty four. Even then, twenty years? You would have been four years old and that's just ridiculous to think that you've been a hitman for that long." Lily said.  
She opened the door to the formal dining room, "They're here everyone!"  
The people in the room turned around and shouted 'Happy Birthday' to a smiling Keira. She grabbed Renato's hand and drug him over to Fleamont and Euphemia, "Come on, we need to tell them the news."  
Renato held his fedora down as he was pulled towards Keira's parents, "Don't you need to introduce them to Shamal?"  
"I can do that later, he can go socialize with everyone." Keira said as they got closer to where Fleamont and Euphemia stood talking to a woman with a stern face and a tight bun at the back of her head.  
"Oh, Professor McGonagall!" Keira said as they came to a stop a few feet away, "I didn’t realize you were here."  
"Of course. You and James were two of my favorite students so when Lord and Lady Potter invited me I accepted." McGonagall said, smiling, "And I'm assuming this is the husband your parents have been talking about?"  
"Yes, this is Renato. I should have introduced you beforehand. Renato, this is Minerva McGonagall, she's the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts." Keira said.  
Renato tipped his hat, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."  
"You as well. Did you attend a different school? I don't remember teaching you." McGonagall said.  
"I'm a muggle." Renato said, "I've never attended a magic school but from the stories that Keira mentions every so often it sounds like it would be an interesting place."  
McGonagall snorted, "Interesting. It's chaotic at times yet I wouldn't change it. Though I do wish more students had studied as well as Keira and James did."  
"Yes, Keira has mentioned that you were the one who mentioned the animagus transformation. I suppose that the technique only works if you have magic in your veins." Renato asked.  
"It depends on what the person is trying to achieve." McGonagall said, raising a brow, "If you are a muggle then the animagus transformation will not work for you. You could meditate and find your animal form, but you would never be able to transform into it."  
"What if I told you that I have dragon blood in me. I don't have the magic that you have, but I have a form of magic which helps protect my body at times. Keira mentioned that the animagus transformation is more of a soul thing so I suppose that since she is still able to transform even without the magic that you all have that it would be possible for me to transform fully."  
McGonagall frowned, "I suppose it could be possible. I would have to research it. I have never heard of a muggle having dragon blood before but I'm sure we could figure something out. Have you been able to transform at all?"  
"My arms can transform and I can transform my lungs and esophagus enough to breathe fire but other than that not really. I have a permanent trail of scales on my back though."  
"That seems like you are stuck in a state of partial transformation. I will look into the subject."  
"Thank you."  
Keira smiled, "Well, since you two are done chatting," She looked over at Fleamont and Euphemia, "I'm pregnant!"  
Fleamont nearly dropped his drink while Euphemia gasped and McGonagall smiled, "Congratulations, Keira."  
"Thank you, professor." Keira said, smiling.  
"How far along are you?" Euphemia asked, pulling Keira into a hug.  
"About six months now." Keira said, "We would have been by to visit but things have been a bit hectic lately."  
"Yes, my brother is getting married sometime in June and his fiancée has been asking Keira for help with the wedding plans while my mother has been trying to help her with the side effects of the pregnancy." Renato said.  
"Really, I'd just be happy if someone let me sleep in every once in a while." Keira said, rolling her eyes fondly as she placed a hand on her belly.  
"Well, that's not going to be happening anytime soon." Euphemia said, laughing. "The party will be starting soon, why don't you go mingle with the others, we'll have time to talk later."  
Keira nodded, "It would probably be a good idea to talk with Alice. Lily said that she was about as far along as I am."  
"Yes, I believe she said her due date was near the end of July." McGonagall said, taking a sip of her tea.  
"Shamal said the same to me. Oh! Maybe they'll be born the same day! Wouldn't that be amazing?" Keira asked, smiling widely, "I'm going to go talk to her!"  
She turned and quickly walked towards where Alice and Frank were talking to Mad-eye.  
“Alice!” Keira exclaimed as she got closer, enveloping the other woman in a hug, “I heard you’re due near the end of July.”  
“That’s what the doctors at St. Mungo’s have told me. I'm not sure if he's going to arrive early or not yet. The way things have been going Augusta has said that he might be an early bird like his father.” Alice said with a smile.  
“Frank, you were born early?” Keira asked.  
“Not extremely early, I was barely considered premature, but it was earlier than mother wanted. I believe she said that he water broke during a wizengamot meeting. It was just before a trial so not the opportune time.” Frank said with a shrug.  
“I'm hoping that our baby isn't premature…” Keira whispered, “When I was in my first month Renato was on a mission and I was stressed. Shamal has been keeping an eye on things but even then he said that there's a chance that the baby could come early because of the stress early on.”  
Alice frowned, “That's rather unfortunate that stress so early on affected you so late into your pregnancy. I had believed that it was the stress later that could affect it.”  
“Renato's been working so much here recently just to get a decent amount of time off. He doesn't need something like this distracting him from his work. I've told Shamal to keep it from him.”  
“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Frank asked, “If he's already working so much and you're at risk for a premature birth, shouldn't he be there for you more?”  
Keira laughed, “He's already around so much. He has a mission almost every day, always within a few hours of home, and he barely sleeps. He's been baby proofing the house and the yard, for some reason. I'm pretty sure he's been talking with the goblins about getting window locks and door locks that will prevent anyone not linked to them from coming in and anyone not blood related from walking out of the house with the baby. And don't get me started on the nursery and the crib. He's making sure there's nothing that can possibly go wrong so if he finds out that there's a chance something could go wrong that he couldn't control then I'm pretty sure he'd give up sleeping completely just to watch me 24/7.”  
“Would he really?” Alice asked, the disbelief slipping into her voice.  
“Without hesitation.” Keira responded. “Of course, he'd probably end up passing out or annoying Shamal enough that he ends up knocked out.”  
Frank shook his head, “That's taking things a little too far don't you think?”  
“Of course, but I wouldn't change it. It's something that has saved his life countless times and changing that could end up getting him killed. If he finds out then the only thing I'd have to do is call his mother over and she'd straighten him out. She knows about the risk and, for some reason, she has a way of getting things into his head that I still have no idea how to. She managed to convince him to continue taking missions until a week before the end of July, otherwise he'd be home all the time and that would drive Shamal crazy. As much as I love Renato, he's not made for lazing about. He has to have something to do, even if it's just busy work like cleaning. If he's inactive for too long then he'll start driving everyone crazy just to have something to do.”  
“Sounds like a handful.” Alice said with a grin on her face.  
Keira smiled widely, “He is but he's worth it.”  
XXX-July 31st, 1980-XXX  
“I thought he wasn't going to take any missions for a few months.” Shamal said into the phone. He had gone to the Sorrento hospital to get a few supplies and ended up getting roped into helping them with some patients while he was there, leaving Keira home alone.  
“The mission is only an hour away. I told him I'd call if I went into labor. We do still have those portkeys that will transport him home quickly if anything changes. Besides, you said earlier that it didn't look like anything would be happening today so relax. I do have a phone and Valentina is ten minutes away. I will call you if anything changes Shamal.” Keira said, rolling her eyes, “Now, you've been gone two hours and you've already called me three times, I would like to get a bit more sleep if you don't mind.”  
“Alright, just, if anything, and I mean anything, changes, even if it's just a hiccup or something, call me and let me know and I'll be there as soon as possible.” Shamal said, sighing.  
“Fine, Shamal. Now, since you woke me up at five for a check up, I'm going to go back to sleep. It's nearly nine in the morning, call back in a few hours to check on me, ok?”  
“Alright, alright. I'll let you sleep. I'll call around noon unless something comes up so keep the phone near you.”  
“Yes mother.” Keira said, “Ill talk to you later, Shamal. Ciao.”  
She hung up the phone and got comfortable on the couch, or as comfortable as she could get with her stomach in the way. “You better hurry up and get here piccolino. I'm ready to sleep comfortably again.”  
She sighed and pulled the blanket around her and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.  
XXXXX  
Renato had just finished his mission and was reporting back to Timoteo when his phone, well, more like a glorified walkie-talkie went off.  
“Chaos.”  
“Ren!”  
“Keira, are you alright?” Renato asked, frowning as Timoteo gave him a concerned look.  
“Ah, promise you won't be upset first.”  
“I won't be upset.”  
“My water broke…”  
Renato froze, eyes widening, “When.”  
“Ah, around… ten hours ago?”  
Renato pinched the bridge of his nose, “You didn't think to call me ten hours ago?”  
“I was tired!”  
“I'll be home momentarily, get your things ready.”  
“Renato-“  
“Keira. Get your things ready. I'll be home soon.” He said, hanging up and turning to Timoteo who was smiling in his normal grandfatherly way. “Keira’s water broke, I will be taking the next few months off unless there is a mission that only I will be able to do.”  
“Of course, go take care of your family.” Timoteo said, “Also, congratulations.” With that Renato walked out of the office grabbed his portkey and went home.  
XXXXX  
“You're overreacting.” Keira said as she stood by the floo with her bag. “It's not that big of a deal.”  
“Keira, it’s eight at night. That means your water broke at ten this morning. It is a big deal. You were in pain for ten hours!”  
“I'm not in pain, Renato. The contractions aren't comfortable of course, but they're tolerable. Besides, I'd rather spend as little amount of time in the hospital as possible. The only reason I called is because the contractions are getting a lot closer together or I would have just waited until you got home.”  
Renato grabbed her bag and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again, “I told you to call as soon as your water broke if it happened when I wasn't here and you didn't. And where is Shamal? He was suppose to be here with you.”  
“He had to go get supplies from the hospital and he ended up getting stuck helping some of the patients and then he ended up getting drug into surgery, which I have no clue why, and I haven't heard from him since.” Keira explained, stepping into the floo.  
“I'm going to shoot him when he gets back.” Renato said, grabbing a handful of flood powder and throwing it down as soon as Keira had a hold on his arm. “St. Mungo’s!”  
They stepped out of the floo into the reception room of St. Mungo's and Keira continued, “Really Renato, it's not his fault that he was drug into things. He didn't expect that to happen to him. Anyways, it's not important now.”  
They went up to the desk, Renato still fuming, “My wife's water broke ten hours ago. She needs a room.”  
The receptionists eyes widened as she looked from Renato’s furious face to Keira’s smiling one, “I’ll send a nurse out with a chair immediately. What's the name?”  
“Angelo.”  
She turned and grabbed a note pad, jotting down a quick sentence, and waved her wand over it, folding it into an airplane and sending it down the hall. A few moments later a woman appeared with a chair.  
“Mrs. Angelo, please sit down and I'll take you to your room.”  
Keira sat down and Renato followed them as they headed to the room, “I don't know why everyone is panicking so much. It's no big deal.”  
“Doctor Shamal sent us his files a few months ago and we've looked over everything. While you aren't in the danger zone for it there is still a chance for complications due to the amount of stress you went through in the first trimester. It's unlikely that anything will go wrong but the risk is still there..”  
The nurse slipped into a room and cast a quick levitation charm on Keira to lift her into the bed and cast another to change her into one of the hospital gowns. “The doctor will be in in a few moments. I'm going to get an iv going for you since the potions won't be as effective.”  
As soon as she stepped out of the room Renato walked to the end of the bed and glared at her, “And when exactly were you going to tell me you were at risk for something going wrong?”  
“I was planning to tell you after the baby was born if I'm being completely honest.” Keira said, “Nothing happened and I already had Shamal watching me closely, I didn't need you hovering as well.”  
“So you just thought I didn't deserve to know about it at all.”  
“No, I didn't want you worrying at all! You're overprotective when you think someone is being hostile to me, I didn't want to see how you would be if you knew that your missions were stressing me out to the point of complications.” Keira said, glaring right back at Renato.  
“Keira, is it wrong for me to want to be by your side if something happens?” Renato asked, moving to her bedside where he could lean down and look her in the eyes, “Is it wrong that I worry about your health and happiness when I am not around?”  
“No, Ren, that's not what I mean.”  
“That's what it sounds like you mean, Keira.” Renato said, “We're married, we're not meant to keep things like this from each other so why did you keep it from me?”  
“I just didn't want you to worry about something possibly happening when I knew it wouldn't…”  
“Amore, ever since you told me you were pregnant I have been worrying. I mentioned months ago the issues I had with us having a child; the risk of us dying, or the child being kidnapped. Finding out now that the stress you endured, which I am assuming was caused by my missions, could have possibly caused the injury of you or our child? Amore, that was something I had feared and instead of telling me you hid it from me. You should have told me how things were, I could have taken less risky jobs; I wouldn't have hesitated to take less dangerous jobs had it helped ease your worries.”  
Keira looked down at her hands, she could feel the hot burn of tears in her eyes, “I didn't want to burden you with the thought. You were risking your life for us, for our child, to have a good life, I didn't want to tell you and put you at risk. You would have still had missions and you would have been worrying the entire time about whether or not it was causing me stress and you would have gotten hurt because of it. It would have been a distraction that you couldn't afford…”  
Renato sighed and reached out to cup her cheek, “Amore-“  
“Ah, is this a bad time?”  
They turned to see the nurse standing in the doorway with an IV and a syringe.  
Renato sighed and moved out of the way, “No, forgive us, please take care of her.”  
The nurse didn't seem that sure but she walked in anyways and hooked up the IV and set the syringe off to the side. “This is the epidural. With how long ago it was since your water broke, I'm not sure we will be able to give it to you. After the doctor checks things out and gives the ok I'll give it to you but if he says we can't then you're going to have to do this birth naturally. We can help heal things a bit to speed up your recovery after things are over but we can't do an extreme amount since you no longer have magic.”  
“Why is that?” Renato asked.  
“People with magic take to the healing spells a lot better than those without it or even squibs because their magic latches onto the foreign magic and reads what it's trying to do and amplifies it. Without that, it's up to the casters magic to do everything. Most healers don't have a huge magical core because there's not usually a need for it. The ones with the biggest magical core are the ones who work in the magical accidents ward or in the surgery center. Those of us here in the birthing wing tend to have small magical cores. You don't really need a big magical core when none of your patients will be dying on you.”  
“But what if something went wrong during the birthing process?” Renato asked, “She has a risk of complications, shouldn’t there be someone with a bigger core on standby?”  
“Typically there would but the most that we can do magically for her is heal a bit magically and fix the rest of it the muggle way, the magical way just wouldn’t work.”  
“Is it because of her lack of magic or is it something else?”  
“Well, we've talked with Madame Pomfrey over at Hogwarts and she explained that during the last few years that Mrs. Angelo attended the magic cast on her seemed to be burnt away. It's nothing that I've ever come across but if it comes down to it, we do have doctors here who trained in the muggle world and will be able to help. Since you were originally a witch and your parents have done so much for the hospital through the years, we'll be bringing in one of the muggle trained doctors to help you through the delivery process. Doctor Kelman is one of our best muggle trained doctors so there should be nothing to worry about.”  
“Thank you nurse Carmen.” A man said, walking into the room. He stepped over to the bed and held out his hand, “Hello, I'm Kenneth Kelman and I'll be your doctor during your stay here.”  
“Hello, doctor.” Keira said, shaking his hand for a moment.  
Kelman turned to Renato and shook his hand as well, “I assume you're the husband?”  
“Yes.” Renato said, “Could you proceed with checking my wife. I don't want her to be in pain or even a bit uncomfortable until it's time for her to give birth.”  
Kelman grinned, “I'll do the best that I can.” He then walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the clipboard, reading the information the nurse had written on it. “So your water broke nearing eleven hours ago?”  
“Yes, the contractions weren't too bad and they were far enough apart that I wasn't too worried. I don't care for hospitals-“  
“Yes, Madame Pomfrey mentioned how often you had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.”  
Keira blushed, “Most of that wasn't my fault. Anyways, I want to spend as little amount of time as possible in the hospital.”  
“I see.” Kelman said, placing the clipboard back at the end, “Okay, I'm going to check things out and see how far along you are and depending on that we'll either give you the epidural, wait a little while, or, if it has happened, not be able to give you one at all.”  
“Wait, why wouldn't you be able to give her an epidural?” Renato asked, moving to Keira’s side.  
“Well, there's a certain amount of time between when a woman goes into Labor and when the baby is born that we cannot safely give the mother an epidural because it would adversely affect the baby.” Kelman said as he waved his wand, causing a small hazy image to appear over Keira's lower stomach. “It looks like you're dilated to 8cm. The contractions should be more painful than what you seem to be experiencing. When you get to 10cm you'll be ready to start pushing but that could be anywhere from twenty minutes from now to a few hours. I'll have a nurse keep an eye on you and check in every ten minutes or so. Unfortunately though, it's too late to place the epidural. Typically we place it between 4-5cm dilation but with you at eight it could cause problems if we placed it now and with you already at risk for complications I can't allow the epidural to be placed. I can give you some pain medication that will help with the contractions, but as it continues, the medicine will become less effective. But it's your choice whether to get the pain killers or not at this point.”  
Keira looked up at Renato for a moment before looking back at the doctor, “I'll take some pain killers. But the closer it gets to time, I want less. I don't want to risk anything and I can handle the pain if it means that the baby comes out healthy.”  
Kelman nodded and grabbed the chart to write it down, “I'll alert the nurse to your decision. If your contractions start coming every few minutes, please tell the nurse and I'll come check how far you're dilated.”  
“Thank you doctor.”  
Kelman smiled once more before he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
“It looks like it's still going to be awhile until we have our baby with us, Ren.” Keira said, leaning back into the pillows.  
“Seems like it.” Renato said, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, “Amore, promise me that you will not hide anything from me, at least nothing like this.”  
“Ren, I didn't want it to distract you. You could have gotten hurt if your mind had been on that instead of your job.”  
“Amore, I'm not the worlds greatest hitman for no reason, I can multitask. I would have liked to have known no matter what. Perhaps Timoteo could have given me less risky jobs. There are information gathering jobs that pay very well that I could have taken.”  
“There may be but those would mean you would be away from home for longer periods of time…” Keira said, sighing, “I’m just not sure which is worse. I know you can handle things but I still worry.”  
Renato sighed and gently grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. “The day you no longer worry is the day you no longer care, Amore.”  
XXXXX  
“Ok, Keira, it seems that you’re fully dilated now so we’re going to have you start pushing,” Kelman said, looking over at Renato, “you may want to let go of her hand. She may break it.”  
Renato glared at him and Kelman sighed in response.  
“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Nurse, what is the time?”  
“Its 23.42 doctor.”  
“Ok Keira, you need to start pushing. On three, one, two, push!”  
Keira took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could before groaning in pain. She had thought the contractions had been bad but this made those seem like mosquito bites in comparison!  
“Don’t give up yet Keira! I can see the head!” Kelman said after the fourth push. It had been about ten minutes since she had started pushing and the birth was going by much quicker than the labor had. “A few more good pushes and he should be out!”  
Keira groaned, “I can't, I can’t do it…”  
Renato gripped her hand tightly in his, “You can Amore, just a few more and our piccolino will be with us. You can do this.”  
Keira looked into his eyes and nodded before taking another breath and pushing.  
At 23.58 on July 31st of 1980, Hadriano Jiovanni Potter-Angelo was born. He had a head of messy black hair and bright emerald green almond shaped eyes.  
“He’s beautiful…” Keira whispered as Kelman placed the baby in her arms.  
“That he is.” Renato said, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could see his son better. “He has your eye color.”  
“And your hair color. Merlin, we can only hope he doesn’t get your hair as well!” Keira said, laughing.  
“I thought you liked my hair.” Renato said, frowning.  
Keira leaned forward and pecked a kiss to his nose, “Of course I do, but no ones hair should stand straight up like yours does naturally.”  
Renato huffed, “We'll just have to see when he’s older. Hopefully he doesn’t get your father or brothers birds nest for hair.”  
Keira laughed, “It is in the Potter genes.”  
“Well, hopefully the Angelo genes will trump the Potter ones this time.” Renato said, moving a bit of the blanket aside so he could run a finger down the side of Hadriano's face. “I have a feeling we'll have a handful with this one.”  
“You don’t say?”  
“Your mother told me all about you and James when you were this age and I can only imagine what my mother had to deal with when I was this small…”  
Keira hummed as she leaned back, still looking at Hadriano's face.  
Renato reached over and gently took Hadriano into his arms, “Sleep Keira. I’ll keep an eye on you – both of you.”  
Keira smiled softly before covering a yawn with her hand.  
Renato chuckled, “Sleep.”  
“I love you, Ren.” Keira muttered as her eyes closed.  
Renato brushed her hair from her face and placed a light kiss to her forehead, “And I you, Amore.”  
He moved to the chair beside the bed and laid Hadriano on his chest, wrapping his arms around the small baby, “I’ll never let anyone hurt either of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// So…. I’m not dead. It’s been like, almost a year since I updated this? I’m really sorry but life gets in the way and I’ve just not felt like doing much of anything the past few months. Hell, I don’t really even read anymore and I loved that more than anything for years. So, even though I know it doesn’t make a difference to any of you, I am sorry that it’s taking do long for this story to progress. There’s one more chapter before we move into Hadriano's Hogwarts years so things should start picking up. Thank you all so much for being patient with this story up til now.


	8. Part 1 - End

"Renato! Keira! It's been a while," Leonello said as he opened the door, " Is this my nephew?" He looked to the little bundle held in Keira's arms and laughed as Renato glared at him.   
"Yes, his name is Hadriano, would you like to hold him?" Keira asked as Leonello welcomed them into the house.   
"Ah, probably not, with how much Ren's glaring at me I'd rather keep my arms." Leonello said, rubbing the back of his head with a grin.   
Keira rolled her eyes and looked at Renato, "Go take the wine to your mum and stop glaring at everyone, they aren't going to hurt him." Renato looked like he wanted to argue but Keira just gave him a look and he walked away, sulking.   
Leonello watched him walk away in awe, "If you and Ren weren't married I'd probably have to fight him for you." Keira laughed and held Hadriano out for him, "Here, hold him. You're family, you should get to hold your nephew."   
Leonello still looked a bit hesitant but gently took Hadriano from her, "He's a lot heavier than he looked at first..."   
"I know what you mean. He was a big baby, nine pounds." Keira said as she adjusted the baby bag on her shoulder. They headed towards the dining room where they could hear people talking. "It sounds like a lot of people are here."   
"Siena brought her parents and brothers over and of course the brothers brought their wives and children along with them."   
"Really? How many are here then?"   
"Well, there's ten of them so total is seventeen. Mamma's going crazy trying to get everything done. Cecilia isn't a bad cook and neither is Siena but Elisa and Bianca are taking care of their kids and Annalisa isn’t the best cook. She's got a strange ability to turn her cooking into poison and if she doesn't pay close attention she tends to poison everyone. While it's not as bad as it used to be, it's bad enough that most people get food poisoning." Leonello said, rolling his eyes."   
"I should go and help her..." Keira muttered, thinking about what she could possibly do to help ease Valentina's workload.   
"Oh, that'll go over swell." Leonello said sarcastically. "Ren's going to flip if you even mention getting close to the kitchen." Keira glanced at him with a raised brow and he smirked, "The dangers of a kitchen full of knives and open flames."   
As if summoned, Renato was at Keira's side, "Amore, you should sit and rest. It's still too early for you to be walking around so much."   
Keira's eyes glinted as she looked up at Renato and Leonello nearly cackled when he saw his fratello pale, "Fine, I'll sit and rest but only if you go and help your mum in the kitchen."   
Renato glared at Leonello before looking back at Keira, "Fine."   
Leonello quickly handed Hadriano back to Keira and ran out the back door. Soon enough they heard loud laughter from outside.   
Renato rolled his eyes and lead Keira to the living room where an older gentleman sat. Renato nodded to him as Keira took a seat on the couch, “Leonello is never going to let me live that down.”   
“Wait until he marries then you can harass him too. Now go help your mum.” Keira said, shooing Renato away.   
The gentleman chuckled from where he sat, "You have him wrapped around your little finger, bella."   
Keira laughed, "I'm afraid he has me wrapped around his as well."   
“Ah, but isn't that marriage?" He asked, smiling.   
"I suppose so," Keira agreed. She adjusted Hadriano and smiled as the baby giggled.   
"What's the patatino's name?" The man asked, moving to sit next to her on the couch to see the baby better.   
"His name is Hadriano. He's only a few weeks old."   
"My, he's a big one. My son, Castello, he was a big one too. Was a good twelve pounds when he came out!"   
Keira paled, "Hadriano was only nine, thank merlin."   
The man laughed, "Yes, I imagine the thought isn't a good one, is it?" He paused for a moment, "Where are my manners. My name is Giovanni Pellegrino. I'm Siena's father. I don't think we have been properly introduced. I saw you only for a short while at the wedding and didn't manage to talk to you or your husband."   
"I'm Keira Angelo and it's nice to finally meet you properly." Keira said, smiling, "Though I'm sure that if we had had the chance Renato wouldn't have let us talk for long. I was almost at nine months when the wedding finally happened."   
"They did put it off for quite a while. I didn't think I'd live to see their marriage." Giovanni said, nodding his head in agreement, "I'm not quite sure what made them finally get on with it but I'm happy for it."   
"Renato told me that they had been friends in school?"   
"Yes, they were good friends in school. I'm sure most people saw it before they themselves did. They became friends in primary school when they were seven."   
"So, it's been quite a while?"   
"Oh yes indeed. We were surprised when they didn't announce their plan for engagement in secondary school. There were bets placed by many in the famiglia." Giovanni said, laughing.   
Keira laughed, "I'm sure of it! We did the same when my brother finally got with Lily. In fact, I'm sure the only reason James decided to get a move on it was because our friends finally knocked some sense into him."   
"Sometimes that is what it takes for them to realize just how invested they are with each other," Giovanni agreed.   
They continued to chatter about various thing as the rest of the household tried to get things together, in a sense at least. 

XXxxXXxx 

Renato walked into the living room to get Keira when he heard laughter. While it wasn't unusual to hear Keira laughing, especially in this household, it was slightly concerning. Leonello and Keira had a... strange fascination with pranks that, while he didn't quite approve of, he couldn't prevent. Things tended to go best if he just left them to it and was none the wiser.   
But for Giovanni, the head of the Pellegrino famiglia, to be laughing like that, that was strange.   
They were sitting close and Keira was telling Giovanni a story about something she and Sirius had done at Hogwarts while said head of family was holding his son.   
His small, defenseless son.   
While he loved Keira dearly, she had too much trust with people at times.   
He took a deep breath and stepped to her side, "Amore."   
Keira paused in her story and looked up at him, "Renato! I was just telling Gio about Sirius getting us both sent to Dumbledore due to him letting a hoard of spiders into McGonagall's class – Is everything ok? You seem a bit off?"   
"It's nothing, Amore. Come, mamma has dinner ready." Renato said, shifting his weight and looking down at Hadriano.   
Keira rolled her eyes before smiling at Giovanni, "It appears my loving husband is missing our son. If you don't mind?"   
Giovanni laughed as Renato turned to glare at Keira, "Of course!" He handed Hadriano over to Keira who transferred the baby to her husband's arms, "I was the same when Stefano was born, you just don't want anyone touching your first born. Once you get to the second born it's a bit easier, you can trust people a little more. Mainly because the people you trust are the people who were there for you with your firstborn."   
They walked towards the dining table in silence.   
"Keira!"   
"Valentina, it's good to see you again," Keira said, leaning in for a hug.   
Valentina smiled, "You look good! Has it only been three weeks? Why didn't you visit sooner?"   
"Ask your son. He didn't even let me leave the house to get groceries for the first week and a half."   
"You were supposed to be resting," Renato said, shifting his grip on Hadriano. "And not to mention you were weak the first week. You didn’t start regaining your strength until the second week. You're lucky were out now. The doctor didn't give you the go-ahead for visiting."   
"Renato, I love you but you take things too seriously. I'm sure the doctor is fine with me visiting family, or do you not have confidence in your skills? You have been taking care of me for weeks and using your flames to speed up the healing." Keira said, smiling sweetly.   
"I wanted you to feel better, sue me." Renato said, "Besides, the sooner you feel better the sooner we can get back to having fantastic se -- "   
Keira covered his mouth, face beet red, "Don't say things like that in front of your family!"   
Valentina chuckled and swiftly snatched Hadriano from Renato's arms. "After so many years, we're used to it. He and his brothers are terrible."   
"Mamma!" The brother hollered before laughing. 

XXxxXXxx 

The evening had been wonderful for the first night out after having Hadriano. Everyone was excited to meet him and he had been so well behaved.   
It really paved the way for the next family dinners.   
Valentina had gone so far as to call Lily and invite the Potter side of the family.   
And hadn’t that been an experience? The entire family together again without the stiffness of a wedding.   
Sadly, Sirius had decided to bring Firewhisky and helped get everyone drunk so Keira, Valentina, and Euphemia had been the only sober ones, aside from Hadriano and the kids of course.   
It had been funny the first time, even the second time! Hell, the third time had been hilarious because she had never seen Renato drunk. At least not to that point. Luckily, everyone who would blackmail him were even drunker than he and still couldn't remember that night.   
She had photos. Wizarding photos.   
She liked to use them when he tried to get all overprotective on her.   
It was fun.   
But now it was late in the year, fall was on its way out, and Lily, for some reason, had decided she wanted to baby sit and that Renato and she should go out for a night on the town.   
Normally, she would be excited and would instantly drop Hadriano off with them only to return two hours or so later with tears in her eyes, wanting her baby back.   
Cut her some slack. Hadriano was only fifteen months old and had just said his first ten words.   
Not that they made any sense, but she was excited none-the-less.   
Even if he was growing up too fast. 

XXxxXXxx 

"Don't forget that he likes to watch Sesame Street at eight and that he gets his bath at eight thirty," Keira said, digging through the expanded diaper bag, a gift from her mother, to find Hadriano's blanket, "And he goes to bed at nine. He gets cranky if he's up past nine ten."   
"Keira," Lily said, her eyes widening at the number of items coming out of the small bag, "I have baby sat him before. I'm sure he'll be fine with us. You and Renato go have fun!"   
Keira bit her lip and looked back at where Renato was standing. He was leaning against the door frame with a smug grin on his face and he looked insanely sexy at that moment.   
The Vongola Famiglia was having a Halloween ball and he was required to attend so he was dressed up; though she knew by this point that any chance he had to dress up he would and she had accepted it and loved it, she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of leaving Hadriano alone this night.   
She looked back at Lily who was babbling back at Hadriano, then to Renato again, "Okay, I suppose I might be over reacting a little..."   
"A lot." Renato chimed in.   
"A little," Keira said, turning to glare at Renato, "But I just want to make sure everything he could possibly need is here."   
"Keira, if it isn't we can always get a house elf to get it from your home. Besides, this is the safest place he could be aside from the Potter Manor. It's under the fidelius and we have complete trust in our secret keeper. Go and have fun tonight."   
"Amore, if it makes you feel any better, you can come back after two hours."   
"Why two?"   
"That's the required amount of time I am to spend on the floor in public, after that I have the mission of watching any persons that I saw to be potential problems."   
"See Keira, even Renato is on our side. Go and have fun." Lily said, smiling.   
Keira sighed, "Okay, but two hours only. When I get back I expect Hadriano to have had a bath and be in bed!"   
"Of course!" 

XXxxXXxx 

Keira had worn a mask so no one would see her face and had a wig on her head along with contacts. Shamal had even given her something that concealed her sky flames.   
It was the first time she had actually gone near anything remotely mafia related with Renato, at least in her current form. She had gone with him as Leon many times, mainly to meetings so that she knew what was going on and what to expect in the coming months. Since Hadriano had come though, she hadn't been able to attend as Leon as much.   
The party had been fun but there was still a sense of unease in the back of her mind.   
Seeing a few members of Vongola Nono's guardians walking towards them she looked up at Renato, "Did Nono tell them anything?"   
"No, they know nothing. Nono is the only one who knows anything." Renato said.   
"Should I introduce myself as your wife? I think it would be interesting..." Keira said, smiling.   
Renato rolled his eyes, "Amore, you are asking for trouble."   
The guardians stopped infront of Renato and Keira.   
"Reborn, I didn't think you'd actually attend the party like this." Coyote Nougat said, grinning, "And who is this?"   
"I'm Harmony, nice to meet you." Keira said, holding her hand out.   
Coyote took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Harmony? That is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."   
Keira curtsied, "Thank you, sir."   
"Call me Coyote. Do you mind if we take your date?" Coyote asked.   
"Not at all," Keira said, "I must say that I need to be getting home anyway. It would be unfortunate if someone found that Reborn had spirited me away." She winked at Reborn and he smirked.   
"It would truly be unfortunate if your father found out, wouldn't it?"   
"Of course." She responded, curtsying and walking away from them. If Reborn noticed the urgency in her steps he said nothing to the others, though he did file it away. He would just have to hurry home himself. 

XXxxXXxx 

Keira hurried away from the mansion. The feeling had gotten worse in the past few moments. She had to get out of the Vongola territory before she could use the emergency portkey.   
She had had the goblins make her a portkey. It was linked to Hadriano's magical signature, something that had surprised her and Renato when they found out. They had been sure that he was going to have flames.   
As soon as she was past the gate she activated the portkey. It deposited her right outside the wards on the home and she rushed through.   
The door was wide open and she could hear shouting coming from upstairs.   
"Oh no," she whispered in fear, running towards the home. As soon as she was through the door though she tripped.   
Catching herself on the side table she looked down to see James staring up at her with sightless eyes and gasped, stumbling back into the table with a hand over her mouth.   
Another shout from upstairs snapped her out of it. She could grieve later, after she had saved her son.   
She headed for the stairs and rushed up, her flames coming to the surface and propelling her upwards. She just made it to the door when she saw a flash of green light and Lily hitting the floor.   
"No!" She shouted, shoving the dark figure out of the way to get to her fallen sister-in-law. "Lily, wake up. Please!" She couldn't bear to look at her face, already knowing what waited, but her grief was soon overcome by anger. Her head shot over towards the dark figure and she was only slightly surprised to see Volemort standing there. "Finally doing the dirty work yourself, huh?"   
"You foolish girl! You'll pay for what you've done! No one shoves me!" He said, his high, hissing voice annoying her and fueling her anger.   
She stood up and moved to protect her son who was now standing up in the crib, "You'll have to go through me if you want to get to him, Voldemort."   
He laughed, "Foolish girl! You think you, a mere squib as you are now, can defeat me?" He pointed his wand at her and she stared defiantly at him, "You're stupider than I thought."   
He flicked his wand and a brilliant green light shot out at her.   
She glared at the light as it came towards her and her eyes changed. The once green iris turned orange and a flame lit on her forehead. Orange flames swirled and blocked the killing curse mere inches from her face, dissolving it in their intensity.   
She was surprised that it actually worked, though she was now feeling exhausted. How her flames managed that she had no idea, but she was thankful.   
Her form slumped and she could see blackness closing in on her vision, maybe she wasn't as unaffected as she had thought. She stumbled to the side and gripped the crib.   
"Mamman!" Hadriano said, clapping his hands together, thinking it was all a game.   
Voldemort turned his attention back to the baby, the cause of his initial anger, "First I'll finish off the child then you will die a most painful death." He pointed his wand at the smiling boy in the crib and Keira's vision blazed.   
She threw all her flames that she could at Hadriano, hoping to protect him somehow. They wrapped around him and as the green spell hit him, it dissolved again.   
Voldemort roared in anger and turned his wand to her, "You will not interrupt me again!" With a wave of his wand and a hissed word a vibrant purple light shot out and hit her.   
She could feel her body contorting in a way she had never felt outside her animagus transformation and she screamed as the world around her grew.   
In her current form there was no way she would be able to protect Hadriano. She could only watch as Voldemort pointed his wand at her son and sent the deadly green light at him.   
Everything went black. 

XXxxXXxx 

Renato was talking with Nono and his guardians when he felt a surge of panic and fear coming from the mark he and Keira shared. It surprised him enough that he tightened his grip and cracked the glass that he was holding, causing the Vongola head and guardians to look at him in concern.   
"Reborn, is everything alright?" Nono asked, watching as various emotions flashed across Reborn's face, the most prominent being concern.   
"I - " Renato said, cutting himself off as a wave of grief followed by an intense feeling, one that he had never felt before washed over him. He needed to go to his sky. "I need to leave."   
He tossed the glass aside and took off running, ignoring the yells that he created as he pushed through the crowd. He could hear Timoteo and the guardian's yelling but couldn't understand anything, the need to protect his sky was to great.   
He made it outside the gates and disappeared, his portkey whisking him away to his sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took quite a while to write and it may not read like that but I am no good with endings. This is the conclusion of Part One of this story and it may not have ended how you expected, it didn't end how I had expected it to end either. I had planned for this to be longer and more drawn out but I don't know if it was meant to be really.  
> I'm not going to lie and say that this wasn't rushed, because the ending was, possibly the last 1,000 words or so. I had in my mind how this was going to end and as soon as I figured out in my mind how it was going to end, I needed to type it up. There will be hints as to what happened after everything in part 3, which is a ways away. I'm planning for part 3 to be the longest part out of all of this, but with how I update everything it could be years away (Though I hope not)  
> Honestly, Part 1 was the most difficult for me to write. The characters in this feel more like OC's, and they are in all honesty. It's difficult to write up characters when you don't have much backstory to go off of and when you have to actually come up with the families that are appearing in this.  
> Keira's guardians and Renato's family will return in part 2, along with the Pellegrino Famiglia.  
> Part 2 will be the start of Hadriano's Hogwarts experience. It will follow a lot with the Harry Potter books and movies so I hope you all are willing to bear with me as this journey continues. Because, contrary to what some may have finally started to think, I really do plan on finishing this story. If it takes years more then I hope that you all with stick with me (and Keira, Renato, and Hadriano) til the end.  
> Thank you,  
> MassimoTostato


End file.
